Iris
by CarmillaIsLifee
Summary: King Hollis is growing impatient with his daughters lack of interest in marrying, and giving him a proper heir to the thrown. So he decides to take matters into his own hands. Meanwhile Carmilla is a feared knight, who lives up to the legends told about her, or rather "Charles", the secret name she goes by. When the two meet chaos ensues. {G!P Carmilla}
1. The Black Knight

Synucian: _I wrote most of the sexy, sticky blood scenes. You're welcome. ;D_

CarmillaIsLifee: _Welcome to our version of the Carmilla universe. Things are a bit different here, as I'm sure you can tell from the summary!_

 **This particular chapter is just a look into Carmilla, or "Charles" every day life.** (Carmilla hides her true gender, rather easily, because back then females could not be knights.)

Trigger warnings for the entire series: Blood/gore, explicit language, mentions of sexual violence, abuse, G!P, and consensual smut.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Carmilla stood facing two of the five knights who decided that it would be a good idea to challenge her. Of course, they did not know that she was a woman, her armor made sure of that. They all sneered and laughed at her, thinking they had the upper hand because of their numbers. They must've be new to the kingdom, or just plain ignorant, because had they known of her legacy, they would've been fleeing instead . She was known as Charles 'The Black Knight', because of her black armor and black sword. People quivered in fear at the sound of the Black Knight's name. For years, legends of the Black Knight had been told to children to strike fear into their hearts, so they'd stay in check. Most knights who had faced the infamous Charles never lived to tell of their battles.

One man moved toward her, and in one swift movement, she kicked him back. Quickly, she prepared for the next attack as the second knight moved towards her. He moved in to plunge his sword into her belly, but she blocked his attack. Their swords clashed with a loud clang, and she pushed his sword arm backwards. With a flick of her wrist she sliced his throat, cutting into his jugular. Blood splattered all over Carmilla's black armor, creating red splatter all over it. He fell to the ground clutching his neck, blood pooling over his hand. He gargled on his blood, eyes bulging. Soon a pool of the sticky, red liquid formed around his lifeless body. One of the men from behind her moved ever so slightly, but she still heard his movements and spun around in an instant. She quickly brought her sword up to evade his attack and the battle of who could block the longest began. While he thought he was distracting her, she was aware of the first man who attacked her closing in on her from behind. He was running at her with his sword ready to drive into her back. She bounded out of the way of the blade. Her lips curled into a smirk as she drove her sword into his chest. Blood oozed over the blade, and it made a sickening sound as she pulled it from the corpse.

The third knight stepped forward, challenging the Black Knight. She scoffed at the poor fool. He must be an imbecile if he believed he'd survive this battle. She turned to face him and beckoned him towards her. He charged forward, sword ready for attack. Carmilla gracefully jumped backwards, avoiding his attack. She flung her sword at the knight, the blade cutting through his neck like a knife through butter. The decapitated body fell forward, blood gushing from the wound. Blood soaked the ground around the body. The head rolled perfectly in front of her feet, the dead eyes staring up at her. She made a small noise of success. The fourth knight stared in horror at the bloody bodies of his fallen brothers. He let out a loud snarl and shouted, "I'll kill you, you bastard!" She whirled her head around and rolled her eyes. "They just can't get enough, can they?" She muttered under her breath. She released her sword, letting it drop to the red stained ground with a thud. The knight chuckled. "Givin' up, are ya?"

"Not even close." In the blink of an eye, she was in front of the knight, her arm now buried into his chest. Her hand clutched tightly over the man's beating heart, and he let out yell in pain. How could someone rip through the human chest? Let alone steel armor! "H-how?! You're not human!" The last knight trembled in terror, his eyes wide with fear. He wanted to run yet his legs refused to budge. She leaned forward a bit and whispered into the knight's ear, "That's the first thing you've gotten right all day." She slowly pulled the heart out of his chest, making sure to make the process as agonizing as possible. The knight let out a blood curdling yell, blood sputtering out of his mouth. She ripped out the beating organ and squeezed it tightly, turning it into a pile of mush. She looked around to see where her final prey was, but he had bolted before she could finish him off.

She had enough of this killing fest, four men was plenty for the day. She watched on as the knight fled, then turned around and picked up the head of knight she had just killed moments ago. "This should be interesting." She smirked to herself, while beginning to make her way to the nearest tavern.

* * *

A/N: Both of the **names used above** in the previous authors notes are our twitter handles. Follow us for updates and other fun Carmilla related stuff!


	2. Loyalty

**Trigger warning: Mentions of sexual assault**

A/n:

Synucian: I present to you . . . King Hollis! I hope I wrote him well ;3;

CarmillaIsLifee: I wrote Laura's parts. I love her **so much** , writing bad things happening to her is hard Q-Q

* * *

"You get back in here young lady! I'm not done with you!" The King shouted. Laura stopped walking, but she kept her back towards him. She spoke softly, as she was taught to, "I don't understand why you're being this way. I do not want to marry him, shouldn't my wants be taken into consideration?" The King stood there floundering for a moment, before he regained his composure. "It is your duty as the Princess to give me an heir. No one in royalty marries out of love! You _will_ marry him, and you _will_ produce an heir! That's final!" He ordered. Laura sighed before she turned around with a sad look on her face. "Father, I am almost twenty years old. I will not do this. Why don't you just marry one of your many "friends" and create a baby with her? Maybe it will be a boy, and there you go, you'll have an heir." The King's face visibly turned crimson with fury. "I _am_ your king, and that is an order! You will do it whether you like it or not!" He turned his back towards her and stomped off to his quarters. His head was swimming with ideas and possibilities of how he could convince his daughter to marry. A thought popped into his head, a terrible thought, but it worked for him. "Sir William!" The King shouted, his voice bellowing through the halls. Sir William came around the corner quickly, "Yes your Majesty?"

"I need you to perform a favor for me. My little Laura refuses to obey me, and I need someone, like yourself, to help me make her understand," He said as he stroked his beard. "I need an heir, William. Do you think you could . . . provide one for me?" He asked with a serious look in his eyes. William looked at him for only a second, before he nodded his head. What choice did he have? Had he said no, to the implied action, the King could have him killed. King Hollis nodded. "Good. I expect a report from you tonight. Make sure it gets done. You may go now, William."

William walked away with a heaviness in his heart. He knew what needed to be done, but that didn't mean he liked it. The Princess had been his friend since they were small. Sure they grew apart when he joined the training program to become a King's guard, but he still loved her like a sister. He pondered how he would be able to go about something like this. He prayed that the Princess might go along with it, without a fight.

Laura was dressing herself for bed that night, because she didn't want the company of her handmaidens tonight. Not after her fight with her father. She was pulling her nightgown on when her door opened and closed "Perry I said I didn't want any help. You can go to the kitchen and eat if you'd like," She said as she turned around. It wasn't Perry's wild red curls that met her eyes, but rather William standing there in just a pair of night trousers. Laura's eyes widen, and she covered herself as best she could "Will! What are you doing here?"

William's eyes closed for a second before her pulled the latch over the door, and stepped once towards Laura. "Your father asked me to do him a favor." He said in a low voice. Laura's eye brows came down into a furrow. "What sort of favor?"

William sighed deeply before he mumbled out a barely audible answer, "To give him a grandchild. An heir." Laura was confused at first until realization struck her. "You mean to rape me?" William cringed at the word. He didn't want to do this, but dying for disobeying the king wasn't something he wanted either. Laura had to understand that, he's just doing as he was asked. He stepped further into the room, closer to Laura. "I mean to ask you to let me give you a child willingly." He knew she wouldn't, he knew how Laura was, how strong willed she can be. "Of course you cannot!" She said with her foot lightly hitting the floor in defiance. He sighed deeply, briefly looking up to the heavens above and asking the Gods to forgive him. He looked down at her with a steely gaze and said, "Then you leave me no choice." And then he lunged.


	3. Secrets

A/n: CarmillaIsLifee: Thank you guy's so much for the follows/reviews. We're so excited about this project and we're glad you are too!

Synucian: Thanks for all the follows and favorites. I really hope you are enjoying the story, and I hope I've stuck to the true nature of each character. c:

* * *

Her bedroom was dark and had a depressing atmosphere about it. Laura sat by the closed window, staring blankly out at the stormy sky. She was a complete mess. Her light colored hair looked as if she had just rolled out of her bed, and her eyes felt sore and were extremely red and puffy. Rain pitter pattered on the glass, and it was the only sound that was heard in the room. Laura had been like this for days. She'd usually wake up early in the morning, but now, instead of getting up and cheerfully greeting everyone in the castle, she would remain in bed, staring up at her cream bed canopy. A while later, she'd get out of bed, change into one of her dresses, and sit by the window. Her handmaidens would leave plates of food on her bedside table, but Laura refused to touch any of them. Lately, she even stopped caring about changing into a dress and stayed in her long, silky white chemise which was now starting to becoming a dingy color.

She heard the door squeak and muttered, "Perry, I'm fine. Stop coming in-" She looked over her shoulder to see that it wasn't Perry after all but a tall boy with short black hair and in full black armor with a blood red cloak. She tensed up, and her heart started to race. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charles. I'm your new guard, sweetheart." Carmilla said in her fake deep voice. Guard? She didn't ask for a guard. "Guard? What? You must be mistaken." Laura rose from her chair but didn't move towards the stranger. "No, the King requested for me to be your bodyguard." Laura gritted her teeth. Now he wanted to protect her? Carmilla plopped down on her bed and smirked at Laura. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Laura moved over to her bed, glaring at her new bodyguard. "I don't need a bodyguard!" She tried to yell, but her voice was too hoarse. Carmilla rose up off the bed, now standing extremely close to tiny Laura. She felt so short compared to the tall stranger! "King's orders, sweetheart." She sniffed for a moment and crinkled her nose. "You should really take a bath as well, cupcake." Laura was already ready to kill him.

* * *

Laura soaked in the warm water, her tense muscles finally relaxing for once. Carmilla stood at the end of the tub with her back facing Laura. "You know you don't have to stand in here, right?" Laura asked, slightly annoyed. "Nope. I'm suppose to keep a close eye on you. Daddy's orders." Laura muttered under her breath. "This is ridiculous."

"What'd you say?" Carmilla began to turn her head to look at Laura, but she yelled out, "Don't look!" Carmilla reverted her eyes back to the wall and rolled them. "Okay, okay, princess. I'm not looking." Laura's cheeks were red with both embarrassment and anger. She tried not to let the guard ruin her relaxing bath though.

Suddenly, she felt a crawling sensation on her arm. What is that? She thought and looked down at her arm. Crawling on it was a big, brown spider. Laura let out a scream and flailed her arm around violently, splashing water all over the floor. "What is it?!" Carmilla whirled around to see what the commotion was about. She leaned forward a bit to see what Laura was trying to fight off. Before she could figure out what it is was, Laura swung her arm towards Carmilla, punching her in the jaw. "I said don't look!"

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

* * *

Carmilla sat on the Princess' bed, holding her jaw. "Can't believe you punched me."

"Well, I told you not to look!"

"You were screaming! What was I supposed to do?" Laura pulled a baby blue chemise over her slender figure. Carmilla glanced over quickly and noticed a large, purple blotch on her side. "What is that?" Laura looked back at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have a bruise on your side."

"I told you not to look!" She threw her brush towards the knight, and she dodged it effortlessly. "Sorry, cupcake. Couldn't help myself." She rose up off of the bed. "So where'd the bruise come from?"

"Why do you need to know?" Laura retorted. "Woah, someone's a feisty princess. Why is it such a big deal?"

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?!" Laura shouted. Carmilla blinked at the sudden outburst. What the hell did she get herself into? "Okay, princess. Whatever you want." She said sarcastically. Laura rolled her eyes and pushed past Carmilla, bumping into her shoulder purposely, before wincing. Carmilla noticed the wince, but didn't mention it having learned that lesson not more than two minutes before.

"Why do you still have your armor on?" Laura asked as she sat on the chair in front of her mirror. Carmilla looked down at her black armor, her black sword sheathed at her side. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She looked up at Laura and smirked, "Why, do you want me out of it, cutie?" Carmilla asked trying to distract her, and sending a wink Laura's way. Laura visibly shrunk at the question, and tears welled up in her eyes. Carmilla saw this and furrowed her brows, "Hey, Princess I'm not that bad in bed." That made Laura break down even more until she was a sobbing mess.

Carmilla stood up and strode over to Laura, reaching out to touch her shoulder. When Laura felt the tips of her fingers just barely touch her skin, she launched herself off the chair she was sitting on and landed on the floor. She backed herself up against the wall and cowered in fear. Carmilla watched her actions with a curious and slightly concerned expression. "Please! Please don't hurt me!" Laura shouted through her hysteric sobs. Carmilla stood shocked for only a moment before she bent down a few feet away from Laura and spoke softly, dropping the deepness of her voice. "Hey… Laura look at me." Laura shook her head at that and somehow found a way to make herself smaller than she already was. "Laura," Carmilla said firmly, giving the girl a second to look at her, before she moved a small bit closer to her. "Talk to me. Did something happen to you?" She asked with a caring tone that she didn't know she possessed. Laura nodded her head after a moment, why she didn't know. She hardly knew this man. Why was she suddenly trusting him? "Tell me." Laura laughed a bitter laugh through her still freely falling tears. "I can't," she croaked.

Carmilla started to assess the things she knew. She was over 300 years old, she'd experienced almost everything. The pain she saw written all over Laura's face was familiar. Something she had seen before on her own face. There was bruises all over Laura, she knew that. The girl's gown had moved up her legs, and on the outside of her lower thigh Carmilla could see a large purple bruise fading away. Laura was flinching away from human contact and crying at the thought of someone bedding her. It wasn't hard for Carmilla to figure out what had happened to the poor girl.

"Oh, Princess." She said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. At that Laura began sobbing again, because now someone knew. She couldn't decide if her tears were of relief or fear. Carmilla thought for a second what her next course of action should be. She made up her mind and made a move towards Laura, which made the girl flinch and back herself up further into the wall, if that was even possible. Carmilla spoke softly, "Princess, I don't know you all that well, and you don't know me. I'm sorry that I just barged in earlier. I didn't even give you a proper introduction or a proper greeting. I can see that you've been hurt, more than you are letting on, I'm sure. Let me help you up." Laura sat quietly for a moment, except for the occasional sniffle. She looked up at Carmilla in the eyes, searching for any hidden malic. When she found none she spoke quietly, "You have very pretty eyes." Carmilla looked down for a moment, she didn't want her cover to be blown, then returned her gaze to Laura. She cleared her throat, and resumed her deeper voice, "Come on," she stood up and extended her hand to Laura. Laura hesitated for a moment before she slipped her soft hand into the leather gloved hand of her guard.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Carmilla had become Laura's guard. It had been six weeks since the incident, and Laura was beginning to leave her bedroom more.

Rays of sunlight shined through her window, shining upon Laura's face. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her room. Carmilla was peacefully sleeping in her usual spot across her bedroom. Ever since she had become her guard, she'd always sleep in that chair. Laura wondered if it was even comfortable sleeping like that. She sat up in her bed, but suddenly felt very strange. A wave of nausea crashed over her, causing her to dart towards her bathroom. She fell on to her knees in front of her chamber pot and vomited into it. "You alright there, princess?" She heard a voice ask from behind. Laura let out a squeak. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Charles," She whined. Before she could open her mouth to say she was fine, she vomited again. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girl and pulled her hair back, holding it out of the way of the vomit. "Not how I wanted to start my morning."

"You suck," Laura mumbled. Carmilla pulled a cloth out of her pocket and offered it to Laura. "Here. Wipe off your face." Laura took the cloth and dabbed off her mouth. "Guess I should tell Perry-"

"No!" Laura protested. "She doesn't need to know."

"But you're sick. You need rest-"

"Really, I'll be fine." She rose back up to her feet. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior. "You know I wanted to go to the market today. If you tell Perry about this, I'll be forced to be cooped up in the castle all day. Please Charles?" Carmilla sighed. "Fine but you better not throw up on me."


	4. The Beggar

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Kingdom of Silas. A great day to go out to the market. Laura looked out the window of the carriage and hummed cheerfully to herself. "You're pretty lively for someone who was throwing up not too long ago," Carmilla commented. Laura just glared and returned her eyes to the outdoors. "Do we really have to go to the market?"

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it. Wherever I go, you have to go," Laura said playfully.

"Oh joy."

* * *

Carmilla stepped out of the carriage first, and subtly scanned the surroundings for any signs of trouble. When she deemed the environment safe she turned around and offered Laura her hand, which the Princess graciously took. Laura smiled up at Carmilla then made a small noise of happiness as she looked over to the market. Carmilla shook her head at Laura's antics, as the girl practically skipped towards the first vendor. Carmilla kept her eye on Laura as the other guard that drove the carriage hopped down, then they both proceeded to follow after the Princess.

"Your highness stay close!" The other guard called out to her. Carmilla glanced at him in annoyance. She wasn't good with people, Laura discluded. She had grown to tolerate the tiny human over the past few weeks. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Carmilla said with a huff, but subtly picked up her pace because she was a little uncomfortable with the distance between herself and Laura. When she caught up with her, the Princess was looking at some jewelry. She picked up a small gold chain with a topaz pendent and held it up to her neck, "How does this look, Charles?" She said turning to Carmilla. Carmilla regarded her seriously, then shook her head, staying silent. She looked down at the table and found a pretty gold chain, similar to the one Laura was holding now, but with an emerald pendant. She picked it up and handed it to Laura, "How about this one?" Laura eyed it, and had to admit that it would go beautifully with a dress she had back at the castle. "That one is very pretty," Laura said smiling. Carmilla nodded and said lowly, so only Laura could hear, "It would compliment your eyes very nicely." Laura's cheeks burned with embarrassment then she turned to the vendor and said, "I'll take this one please."

The vendor blushed and shook her head, "No, for the Princess it's free." It was Laura's turn to shake her head, "No I cannot accept this without payment." Laura turned to Carmilla and extended her hand. Carmilla knew what Laura wanted, and reached into her breast plate to retrieve her coin pouch. She placed it into Laura's palm, and watched carefully around her as Laura paid for her new piece of jewellery.

After the transaction was done Laura absently handed Carmilla the pouch, while she carried on her conversation with the vendor. What they were talking about Carmilla couldn't tell you. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure in a dark brown cloak with the hood up covering their face. They were standing at the edge of the market, watching them. The cloak was dirt filled and torn in a few places. It was probably just an old beggar, but they gave Carmilla an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Charles?" Laura said questioningly. Carmilla shook her head a bit and looked down at Laura.

"I'm sorry, what was that Princess?" Laura squinted her eyes at Carmilla, then looked in the direction that she had been staring. All she saw was a woman trying to sell a few rugs. She looked back at Carmilla and said, "I was saying that I'm ready to move on to the new vendor, but if you would rather look at carpets-"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just… I thought I saw something. We can move on." Carmilla gestured forward and Laura smiled, taking Carmilla's arm in hers. Carmilla was taken back at first, but quickly found herself smiling down at the Princess. Laura smiled back up at her, "You've certainly warmed up to me." Carmilla nodded her head, "As you have with me, cupcake." Laura giggled at the nickname.

They were walking towards the next vendor that Laura wanted to visit when suddenly the cloaked figure grabbed at Laura's arm. "Princess, ye be in danger! You need to run! Run, run, run~. That Black Knight will be the death of thee! His hands are stained with blood, they are! He'll end up filling your castle with blood! He will, he will, he will!" The old woman screamed hysterically. Laura stared down at her in horror, trying to break free from her grasp. "Please, you're not making any sense!" The old woman's talon-like nails dug into her arm. "Blood will pour! Pour like rain! Run as fast as you can, Princess~! Ding, dong, the Princess is dead~ The King no longer has a heart~ Everyone is dead~!" She sang and began to cackle uncontrollably. "He'll be the end of ye and the baby, too!" Before Laura could ask what the woman was even talking about, Carmilla smacked the back of her head with the hilt of her sword. The woman's grasp loosened and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Laura let out a gasp and covered her mouth. "What did you do?!" She shouted, slightly shaken up from the woman's rambles. "Come on, we need to leave," Carmilla replied sternly and led her out of the market.

The carriage ride back to the castle was a quiet one. Laura clutched the emerald necklace that was now around her neck and stared out the window. Finally, she broke the silence. "She called you the Black Knight. Why would she do that?"

"I am wearing black armor," Carmilla replied. "But the Black Knight is just a bedtime story told to scare children."

"Yes, it is. She was a crazy old woman. It probably meant nothing." Laura unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach and mumbled, "Yeah, probably."

* * *

As soon as they walked through the castle doors, King Hollis was demanding to see Laura. Her heart sank. It had been weeks since she had actually faced her father, and she didn't want to start now. Reluctantly, she went to the throne room with Carmilla and approached her father. "Yes, King Hollis?" She didn't even want to call him father or papa like she normally did. She could see that her words, or lack there of, hurt him, but his actions had wounded her severely. "Perry informed me that you've been ill?" He questioned. Dammit! She should've cleaned out the chamber pot before she left. "I threw up once. I feel perfectly fine now."

"Have you bled this month, Laura?" She bit her lip. She knew exactly why he was asking. She glanced over her shoulder at Carmilla, who seemed to be confused about what was happening. "No . . I haven't." King Hollis leaned back in throne, his face blank like a statue. "Then this means we're expecting an heir. You'll marry William at the end of this week. We can't have the kingdom thinking that my daughter's having a bastard child."

"It is a bastard," Laura muttered under her breath. He clenched his jaw and seemed to be fighting back any cross words. "Laura, you left me no choice. Now I won't have any back talk about this. You'll marry William, pretend you and him are a happy family, and you'll raise the heir to the throne."

"But what if it ends up being a girl?" Laura retorted.

"Then you'll just have to try again, won't you?" She couldn't believe her father's words. How could he do this to her?

"Fine," She replied, surrendering to her father's wishes. It wasn't fair but it was her duty as Princess. A duty she greatly despised.

"You may go now, Laura," He dismissed her. Without another word, she turned her back to her father and left the room.

Carmilla stared up at the king for only a moment before she quickly followed behind Laura, staying silent. She could practically feel Laura's anger radiating off her small body. When they got to Laura's room Carmilla locked the door, she had a feeling Laura wouldn't want to be disturbed. "So now you know the whole truth of it." Carmilla looked over at Laura and again stayed silent, knowing that wasn't the only thing the Princess was going to say.

"Even after everything, the thing that I'm most curious about is how the old woman at the market knew." Laura looked over at Carmilla, as if she would know the answer. Carmilla could only shrug, "Maybe you have that 'glow' everyone is always talking about. Who knows?"

"Then why did she say what she said about you? Like you're that awful Black Knight everyone wants to tell stories about. My father told me those stories when I was little, I know what awful things they say that Knight has done." She paused, "She said you'd be the death of me..." At this Carmilla shook her head and took a step forwards, "I am here to protect you, the exact opposite of being the death of you." Laura contemplated this statement for a moment. "You did protect me. When that lady became too much to handle you took care of it, and you got me home safely. Thank you." Carmilla looked down at the ground and nodded, keeping her eyes on the tile of the floor.

This didn't go unnoticed to Laura. "I'm pregnant," She stated, as if after the entire conversation in the throne room didn't make that obvious enough. Carmilla's eyes lifted from the tile to Laura's stomach. She focused her hearing just right, and she heard something far more incredible to her than any other sound. Three heart beats. Carmilla usually didn't have the need to breath, she mostly did it out of habit, but she found herself holding her breath. She regained her composure and nodded her head, "It would seem so Princess. Why didn't you tell me before?" Laura looked up at her from a spot that she had been staring off at, "I didn't want to believe it. Not after what William did. I didn't even want to think about it." She said with a humorless chuckle. Carmilla strode over to Laura and placed a hand on her shoulder, quite pleased that she didn't flinch away. "Tell me what happened." She said in a low stern voice. Laura looked up at her and narrowed her eyes, "You know what he did..." Carmilla shook her head, "I know only what you have told me and what I can prove with my own eyes." Laura swallowed. She didn't want to say it outloud ,but she assumed that it had to be done. "He came to my room one night, only wearing a pair of trousers. I've seen him that way before, many times. I've known him since I was a little girl, I trusted him . . ." She paused, "He said . . . Well it doesn't matter what he said. What he did was what matters." Carmilla was growing antsy. "And what exactly was it that he did?" Laura teared up, but this time Carmilla was not going to let her have a break down. Not after all the progress they had made. She led Laura over to her bed and sat her down, then knelt in front of her, taking her hands. Laura gave Carmilla a watery smile, then removed one of her hands from Carmilla's and rested it on the guards face. "Thank you for being so sweet to me." Carmilla kept her face stony, though she would never admit it, she felt the sweetest of burns under Laura's touch. Laura took her hand from Carmilla's face, and set it on her lap limply as she whispered out, "He raped me."

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and Laura was dreading every minute of it. She was in her bedroom, letting the handmaidens adjust her long, flowing white gown. One was busy tying up her corset and the other was fixing her hair into a crown braid. The dress was beautiful, Laura admitted. It was long and even trailed behind her. The sleeves were long belled sleeves with lace fringe on the ends. Laura's favorite part though was the lacy design on the corset and the white ribbons used to tie it up. The dress was the one her mother wore when her and her father had gotten married. Laura had never gotten to meet her, but she imagined how beautiful she must've looked when she had worn the dress herself.

"There," One of the handmaidens spoke. "You look beautiful, Laura. Absolutely stunning." She nodded a thanks before she picked up her emerald necklace. "Charles?" She asked, looking over at the knight who was polishing her armor. "Hm?" She responded, looking up from the shiny black plates. "Put this on me?" She asked. One of the handmaidens eyed the necklace. "Do you really think that necklace will look good with the dress?"

"Of course it will," She answered and handed the necklace to Carmilla. She carefully placed the necklace around her pale neck and clasped it. "Lookin' good, cupcake." She whispered and winked at her.

Perry walked into the room and said, "Laura? Everyone's waiting on you." Laura let out a long sigh. _Let's get this over with,_ she thought and exited the room, Carmilla following in suit.

* * *

"Did you hear about the wedding?"

"Yes! I did! Wasn't it so unexpected?"

"It was! Princess Laura and a _knight_? William at that."

"I was hoping it would've been that handsome knight that's always with her. What's his name again?"

"Charles."

"Yes! Him! Isn't he the finest creature you've _ever_ laid eyes on?"

"Mm, yes. He is! If I wasn't married . ."

"Oh, I know what you mean! The things I'd do with Laura..."

"..."

"I mean Charles!"

"Too bad it isn't them getting married. They'd be an adorable couple."

"Charles, I think those women are talking about you..."


	5. A New Perspective

Talk of the wedding went on for days afterwards. Laura was thankful that she almost never had to interact with William though. He was usually too busy watching her father for them to even see each other. He also seemed to be frightened of her. He would look at her with fearful eyes, maybe wondering if she hated him now. He was even more terrified of the guard that always stuck close to her side. As much as she hated to admit it, Laura enjoyed seeing him scared of her. It was as if she had regained all control again, and it felt satisfying.

For once though, Carmilla decided to go out of the castle without Laura. She told her she was going to go out on a _hunting_ trip and that she should stay inside the castle until she got back. Laura begged to tag along, but Carmilla refused to let her.

Laura sat in the library pouting. "Can't believe he's making me stay inside this castle. I wanted to go with him!" She complained to herself as she picked up a book and started reading it. Her father told her as Princess, she was going to need to read up on the history of the kingdom.

The boring pages of the book were beginning to make Laura drowsy. She let out a yawn and began to doze off.

Her nap didn't last long though. She was interrupted by a handmaiden who had accidentally dropped a stack of books onto the wooden floors. Their loud clammer woke Laura up with a jolt. "I'm so sorry, Princess! I should've been more quiet." Laura shook her head and yawned. "It's alright, don't worry. I needed to wake up anyways. It's time for my bath."

"Oh, let me prepare it for you-"

"No, I can do it myself. You worry about the library," Laura ordered, and the handmaiden just nodded. She rose from the chair and headed upstairs to her bedroom. In her sleepy daze, she didn't even notice that Carmilla's sword was sitting against the chair she always slept in. Laura slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. She was not expecting to see the figure of a slender woman standing naked before her. Laura's cheeks began to burn, and she stumbled for words. "I uh . . . I'm sorry!" The woman turned her head to look at her and her eyes widened. When their eyes met, Laura finally realized who she was. "Charles?! You're a-"

"Shush! Keep your voice down," She demanded. Laura clamped her mouth shut, trying her best not to stare. Seeing Charles or . . . whoever she was . . . brought on feelings she'd never felt before. Her heart was fluttering, and she didn't understand why. "You're a woman?" She asked in a whisper. Carmilla picked up a bundle of bandages and began wrapping them around her breast. Her nice, round- Laura shook her head. _Don't be a pervert, Laura!_ She chastised herself. "Yes, I am." Laura looked down to notice another feature on her body that confused her even more. "Um . . . you have a . . . a uh . ." Laura couldn't finish her sentence. All she could do was stare at what looked to be a cock. "That's a long story," Carmilla muttered as she pulled her trousers on. "Pick your jaw up off the floor, cupcake. It's not that big." Laura's face must've been beet red. "I-I wasn't thinking that!" Carmilla smirked at her. "Of course you weren't, Princess."

"So if you're a woman than that means you lied about your name." Carmilla nodded. "What is it then?" She seemed to be hesitant. "Carmilla. . . but you better not slip up, Princess. No one can know about this." Laura nodded. "Carmilla. . ." Laura said testing out how the name felt on her tongue. "I like that name." She said with a light smile.

* * *

The room was dark and Laura couldn't see a thing. Laura was laying comfortably in her bed, waiting for sleep to take over. Then, she suddenly felt the bed sink. "Charles . . ?" She asked sleepily, too tired to even roll over. "Shh," Carmilla hushed her as she leaned over her to place small kisses along her neck. Her arms wrapped around her small body, bringing her closer to her. Carmilla's hand wandered, feeling almost every inch of Laura's figure. Laura couldn't see her but could feel Carmilla's form pressed against her back. As Carmilla's hands slid over her breast, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. This wasn't right, Laura thought as she arched her back, pressing her breast into Carmilla's hands. "We can't," She whispered as Carmilla teased at her now hardened nipples, slowly caressing her fingertips over them. "Says who?" Carmilla asked, whispering in her ear before she playfully nibbled at it. The cool breath hitting her skin causes her to moan again. "I-I'm married." Laura's mumbles were almost inaudible. One of Carmilla's hands was now sliding down her belly and reached her inner thigh. She leaned forward and sucked on Laura's sensitive earlobe for a short moment then moved to her neck, sucking on it. Laura was becoming overwhelmed, her body squirming and pressing into her knight's. "Oh, god," Laura moaned. She could feel Carmilla toying with her undergarments and moving them out of the way so she could-

"Wake up, princess," Carmilla said as she shook her. Laura opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "Hm? What?"

"It's time to get up. You need to get ready." Laura sat up. "Oh, right. Sorry . ." She replied sleepily as she rubbed her tired eyes. She got out of bed and headed into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her, her face a bright red. _What was that about?_ She thought. She decided to push it into the back of her mind. She warmed up the bath water and slipped out of her chemise, letting the fabric pool around her foot. Laura lowered herself into the warm waters and let out a sigh. Her hand came to rest on her inner thigh, and she tilted her head back. It seemed as if her hand had a mind of its own as it crawled up her thigh, getting extremely close to that very sensitive spot. She closed her eyes, imagining Carmilla's hands running over her bare body, teasing her. Her delicate fingers began to rub at her clit, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. "Carmilla . ." She moaned as she teased the sensitive bud. She imagined _Carmilla straddling her on her bed and groping her breasts. She dipped down and took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking. Laura arched her back, urging her on._ More gasps and moans escaped her lips. "Carmilla, please!" She pleaded Her body wiggled and writhed in the water, causing it to splash over the edges of the tub. Then, she heard the door open. "Princess, you're taking forever." She quickly shot up, removing her hand from her crotch. "I wasn't doing anything!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushed. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her. "Um . . . alright, cupcake. Just hurry up, okay?" She left Laura to finish her bath.

Laura wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

Carmilla was pulling her red cloak around her neck, for some reason struggling, when Laura came out of the bathroom wearing her chemise. Carmilla sighed frustratedly, "Damn thing won't clip on . . " she muttered. Laura walked over and eyed it. "You have it inside out." Carmilla stopped her struggling for a moment and looked at it in the mirror, "So it is." She flipped the cloak around and clipped it into place with ease. She smiled at herself in the mirror then turned around to look at Laura with a serious face. "We need to talk."

"Then talk." Laura said absently. She was trying to focus more on what to wear than how she was feeling about Carmilla. "You need to remember to call me Charles. Not Carmilla, alright?" Laura didn't look away from her wardrobe and just said, "Mhm." Laura's absent-minded behavior was beginning to irk Carmilla. "Princess, this is serious, I can't have my cover blown. I'll be killed." Of course Carmilla wasn't worried about being killed, she was a vampire after all, but Laura didn't know that. And hopefully never will.

Laura looked over her shoulder at Carmilla, seeing the guard standing there in her full black armor, looking tough as nails. "You're very good at it." She said after a moment of staring, then went back to trying to find a dress for the day's events. Apparently William was being named a Lord, so the marriage wasn't so out of the ordinary. Laura didn't particularly care.

Carmilla's eyebrows furrowed, "Good at what?"

"At being Charles, you have everyone fooled." Carmilla didn't miss the small bite in her tone.

"I didn't mean to fool you Princess. This is the life I was meant to live, I cannot help the fact that I was born female." Laura pulled a dress out of her wardrobe, then turned around facing Carmilla, holding the dress up against her body. "I'll forgive you if you tell me if this would look good on me or not?" Carmilla smiled and stepped up to Laura, eyeing her. "I think it would look lovely on you." Laura giggled nervously, trying not to blush. "I have you trained well, haven't I?" Carmilla stuck her tongue out at Laura, then without being asked, turned around giving the girl her privacy so she could change.

For a moment Laura didn't move, she just stared at Carmilla's back. Here was this person, who had saved her multiple times, from danger and herself. She'd stayed at her side for weeks and had been the most honest person she'd ever met. Even when she wasn't completely honest with who she was, everything else was honest. Laura understood the need to do what you have to do to have what you want. Carmilla wanted to be a guard, and Laura was glad for that. She had found a friend in Carmilla, even if her feelings recently would suggest there's a little more than that.

* * *

"My lady, your carriage is waiting on you," Perry informed Laura, who had just finished getting dressed in a beautiful cream colored dress. The corset was tied in the back with silky white ribbons, and the skirt swooped out with white ruffles at the bottom. She clasped the emerald necklace around her neck, examining the glittering green gem. It still took her breath away. She turned to face Perry. "Tell them I'll be down soon."

Laura gracefully strolled down the stairs to see Carmilla waiting in her polished ebony armor at the castle doors. Tonight, they were going to an orchestra. As she approached Carmilla, her heart began to flutter. _Control yourself, Laura,_ She thought. "You ready Princess?" She asked, and Laura gave a nod.

The carriage ride to the orchestra was pretty silent. Laura still couldn't stop thinking about that dream she had and the incident in the bath. Just thinking about it was making her blush. She was glad that the inside of the carriage was dimly lit by an oil lantern. If it was any brighter, she was sure that Carmilla would notice her blush. The carriage came to a halt in front of the concert hall, and the driver assisted Laura out of the carriage. The people who were walking into the extravagant looking concert hall were all noble men and women of the kingdom. They all turned to her, eyeing her in awe. As she approached the steps, the people bowed before her, showing their respect to the Princess. Carmilla and another knight escorted Laura inside and to the front of the audience.

As soon as everyone was seated, the musicians began to play. A variety of string instruments began to be played, and a choir of voices began to sing. Everything was composed together perfectly. All the voices harmonized together, and everyone kept in tempo. One of the sopranos in the choir began to sing his solo beautifully, never missing a note.

The music made Laura's mind wander. She pictured herself and Carmilla walking through the castle's gardens, holding hands and sharing loving glances. Carmilla would no longer be just a guard. She would be _her_ knight. Her devilishly handsome, female knight.

All day she had been trying to avoid what her heart and mind were telling her: She wanted to be with Carmilla. Carmilla was there to comfort her when she felt completely and utterly alone. She was understanding, kind, and patient with Laura. Knowing that they could never be together pained her deeply. The first song came to an end, bringing Laura back to reality. Carmilla leaned over and whispered to her, "Everything alright, cupcake?" I Laura blushed and looked away from her. "I'm fine." Her actions caused Carmilla to furrow her brow in confusion.

* * *

Laura was relieved to finally be back home. The day had been exhausting, and she was ready to plop down on her bed. She slipped into her silky chemise and collapsed onto the mattress. She let out a moan of relief and buried her face into the soft pillow. "Laura," Carmilla spoke in a stern voice. Laura looked up at her. "What is it?"

"You've been acting strange. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Laura frowned and sat up. "No, you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you being so distant with me today?" Tears began to well up in Laura's eyes. She didn't want Carmilla to know. There was no point. They'd never end up together, and that thought caused a lump to form in her throat. "Y-you'd laugh at me," She mumbled, her voice cracking.

Carmilla stared at her for a moment and just chuckled at her. She placed a hand upon Laura's head and rubbed her scalp gently. "Silly Princess," She said as she pulled her hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead. The gesture caused Laura's eyes to widen in surprise. The tears finally escaped her eyes and rolled down her pink cheeks. She let out a sniffle and clung to Carmilla, squeezing her tightly.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing . . ." Laura sniffled into her shirt. "Then why are you crying?"

"Just shut up and hold me."

"Alright then, Princess." Laura didn't realize how tired she was until Carmilla wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her warmth made Laura even more tired than she already was, and she quickly fell asleep in Carmilla's arms.

Carmilla shook her head, still confused about the princess' odd behavior. She wouldn't ask anymore questions though and laid her down on her bed with her head against the pillow. "Night, cupcake," She said softly before returning to her chair to sleep.

* * *

A/n

Synucian: This was my attempt to brutally murder the creampuff with fan service and fluff. Did I do well?

Also, the song the orchestra is playing is Festival Oude Muziek Utrecht 31 augustus 2014, deel I. I know I didn't describe it very well but it's so hard to describe music ;3; I also had more important things to be describing. x3

CarmillaIsLife: I'd like to thank Syn and give them some recognition for writing the majority of this chapter, because I had prior commitments to deal with. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. This is just the beginning, there is so much to come!

tortaplz: I proof read the smut. You're welcome.


	6. Woes

A/n: Most of the time we use italics for thoughts, but in this chapter there is a flashback, that will hopefully clear up some things for you guys. So when you see a long amount of italics that will be flashback :)

CarmillaIsLifee: This chapter will be more Carmilla centric, for those of you who might have been wanting that!

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the window, shining in Carmilla's face. She squinted her eyes and let out a groan. _Morning already?_ She looked over at Laura's bed to see it was empty. _Up early again?_ She thought. Then she heard the sound of Laura vomiting. She rose out of her chair and slowly walked into the bathroom. "You alright there cupcake?" Laura threw up in the chamber pot before she could answer and let out a small whimper. "No . . . my stomach hurts."

"Your stomach hurts? Is that normal?" Again, Laura vomited. She clutched her stomach and let out another whimper. "I don't know . . . I've never been pregnant before."

"Oh, right," Carmilla replied. "Um . . . is there-"

"No, I'm f-" Her vomiting cut her off short. "I wanted to ask you if there was anything I could do." Laura wiped her mouth off. "Oh . . . Could you get Perry?" Carmilla nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Carmilla strided down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Perry cutting up some potatoes. "Perry, Laura's throwing up again." Perry frowned a bit. "Oh, poor girl. Must be because of the baby." She put the knife down and wiped her hands off on her apron. "She also said her stomach was hurting really bad. Is that bad?"

"Stomach cramps are a normal thing. I'm sure she just needs some rest." She began to walk out of the kitchen "Oh! Could you do me a favor Charles?"

"Sure, what is it Perry?"

"Could you cut up those potatoes and put them in the soup?" She asked as she pointed to the cauldron. It was full of a dark brown broth and bits of carrots and cabbage floated around. "I could try to do that," Carmilla replied. Perry went off the Laura's room, leaving Carmilla with the task of cooking: a task she had never done before. As a vampire, cooking was not a necessity she needed to survive. Carmilla picked up the knife Perry was using and looked down at the ready-to-be-peeled potato. She picked it up and attempted to peel the skin off. Instead, a giant chunk of the potato flew off, startling Carmilla. "No, that's not right . . " She mumbled to herself as she tried again, shaving off another large portion of the starchy vegetable. After several attempts, all that was left was a deformed shape on the cutting board and about half of the potato was left. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She was pretty sure potatoes weren't suppose to look like this after you peeled them. She began to dice the potato or what was left of it into small squares. Because she underestimated her strength, the knife ended up turning the potato squares into little piles of mush. "Fucking hell." Carmilla muttered, staring down at the mess she created. She decide to pour the mashed potatoes into the soup anyways, hoping no one would really notice. Perry walked back into the kitchen. "There, the Princess is in bed resting now. Thanks for-" Before she could find, the knight was already leaving the kitchen. "-for helping me," Perry finished. She walked over to the cauldron to see mushed up bits of potato floating to the top of the soup. "Guess this is what I get for letting a knight in the kitchen."

* * *

Carmilla headed back upstairs to check on the sick princess. She lightly knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Feeling any better cupcake?" She looked over at Laura, who was laying in bed with a wet rag on her forehead. She had her hands placed over her stomach as an attempt to make the cramps feel better. She nodded a little. "Yeah . . A little hungry. Perry said she's making soup."

 _Hope you liked mashed potatoes in your soup,_ Carmilla thought. "But I feel really gross now," Laura complained. She did smell bad, Carmilla admitted. "Want me to prepare a bath for you?" Laura nodded weakly and sat up in her bed. Carmilla headed into the bathroom, heated up the water, and poured it into the tub. She glanced back to see Laura standing in the doorway. "Bath's ready," Carmilla said to her. "Thanks, I can take it from-" Laura suddenly began to wobble and held her head as she used the door frame to hold herself up and Carmilla rushed over to help. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just . . . got a little dizzy." Carmilla helped Laura over to the tub. Her legs still seemed to be a little shaky. "Maybe I should help you," Carmilla suggested. Laura's cheeks turned pink, and she rapidly shook her head in protest. "I-I can do it myself."

"You can barely stand up. What if you pass out in the tub?"

"But . . . I'd have to get naked." Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before." This caused the blush on her cheeks to become a deeper shade of pink. "Yo-you've peaked at me?!"

Carmilla chuckled. "I'm teasing you Princess, but seriously, you can't bathe yourself in these conditions."

"Th-then I can ask Perry to help me!"

"And make me cook again? No thank you." Laura let out a sigh. "Fine . ."

* * *

Laura couldn't believe she was letting her do this. "Lift up your arms," Carmilla ordered, completely unphased by the fact that she was about to bathe her. Laura reluctantly lifted her arms up, so Carmilla could pull the chemise off with ease. Immediately, Laura tried to cover up as much as possible which caused Carmilla to smirk slightly. Carmilla helped Laura into the tub, and she sank into the warm water, letting out a small moan. "Mm . . that feels better," Laura murmured. "Glad I got the right temperature. Tilt your head back," Carmilla ordered as she sat down on a stool by the tub Laura obeyed her and tilted her head back. Carmilla filled up a bucket with warm water and poured it over Laura's long hair. This was actually pretty relaxing, Laura thought. Carmilla ran her fingers through her hair, trying to detangle the long strands. None of her handmaidens bathed her like this! "I'm not pulling to hard, am I?" Carmilla asked. "No, it's perfect . ." Laura replied almost sleepily. She closed her eyes as her knight washed her hair. Laura wanted to stay in this moment forever. It was shortly ended though with Carmilla asking her to sit up. She sat up and felt the rough texture of a towel rubbing against her back. The warm towel felt good against her skin. "Turn towards me." Laura opened her eyes. She . . . wanted her to . . . face her? "Do I have to?" Laura asked. "Yeah . .? It'll be easier for me to wash you off." Laura knew that Carmilla had already seen her naked, but it was only for a moment. Now she'd be looking at her for longer than just a moment. She slowly turned her body towards her, her knees pressed against her chest. Carmilla rolled her eyes at Laura. "Cupcake, your legs are in the way." Laura let out a whine. "I feel better now though. I can do the rest."

"Laura." Oh, god. She almost never used her real name. Laura slowly lowered her legs, revealing the rest of her body. Carmilla looked her over for a quick moment before rubbing the damp clothes against her chest. Her body tensed up, and she averted her eyes away from Carmilla. She knew her face was a deep red now. _God, I wish that towel was her hand . . . Wait, no! Don't be a pervert-_

"Laura!" Carmilla exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. "Wh-what is it?"

"You're bleeding!"

* * *

Carmilla launched off of the stool, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Why are you bleeding?!" Carmilla asked, demanding an answer. "I-I don't know." Laura tried to stand up, but slipped back into the water due to being dizzy from lack of eating. "Help me up?" She asked. Carmilla was hesitant. The smell of blood was becoming stronger which caused her to suddenly become hungry. She didn't know what'd she do with herself if she ended up hurting Laura. Carmilla finally gave in, and approached the edge of the tub. There wasn't time to worry about Laura's clothes. She picked her up bridal style, which caused Laura to let out a squeak, and carried her to her bed. Carmilla notice a small drop of blood running down her leg. All she could focus on was the sound of Laura's beating heart and the sound of her blood pulsing through her veins. She placed Laura on the bed. "I-I'll go get Perry," She said as she ran out the room.

 _That was close_ , she thought as she hurried into the kitchen. "Perry!" She exclaimed. Perry jumped at her sudden yelling. "What is it, Charles?" Perry asked, concerned. "Laura's bleeding!" Her eyes widened and she rushed out of the kitchen to assist Laura.

* * *

Carmilla decided to wait out in the garden as the handmaidens tended to Laura. _Normally I would've been glad to sink my fangs into a pretty girl. Why was I so scared to feed from Laura then?_ She asked herself as she sat underneath a shady tree. She leaned her head back, resting it against the trunk of the tree. _I seem to have become attached to the little human._ She thought as she closed her eyes. She began to think about the day the king requested for her to come to the castle.

 _Two months ago:_

 _Carmilla strided into the tavern, grasping the head of a man in one of her hands. She placed it on one of the tables as she took a seat. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. She had guts, that's for sure. A busty tavern wench slowly approached her. She was obviously afraid of the Black Knight. "What can I get for ye?"_

 _"Get me a mug of ale," Carmilla ordered. The tavern wench scurried off to fetch the knight her drink. "You must think yer some great knight, huh?" An older man scoffed at her. "That's the problem with ye young knights. Damn cocky fucks," He muttered. Carmilla just smirked and replied, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" The man jumped out of his seat and pointed his sword at Carmilla. "Stand on yer foot, boy. I bet I could gut you like a pig." Carmilla looked up at the sword's blade. The tavern grew silent as they watched the two of them. "Get up already!" Carmilla was growing tired of the man. She rose up from her seat. "Get yer sword."_

 _"I don't need it," Carmilla growled, and she grabbed the man's dark greying hair and slammed his face into the table. The impact immediately knocked him out, and there was a loud cracking noise. She was sure she had broken his nose and maybe knocked out a few teeth. The whole tavern seemed to wince at the sound that was made. The tavern wench was trembling as she slowly inched towards the table to place the mug down with a shaky hand. Carmilla picked up the mug, chugged down the ale, and placed a shiny gold coin on the table. "Sorry about the mess," She muttered and walked out of the tavern._

 _News about her spread fast like wildfire because as she walked through the town, a group of knights stopped her. She was sure they wanted to challenge her, but then they said, "King Hollis has requested for you to come to the castle." She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

 _"He wants you to work for him." Carmilla shrugged them off. "I work alone. Tell the King I decline." She pushed past them. "He promises a hefty payment." Carmilla stopped in her tracks. "Hefty payment . . . you say?"_

* * *

 _The knights escorted Carmilla into the throne room. King Hollis looked nothing like she expected. His brow seemed to be permanently furrowed, and he had small bits of grey in his hair. He also had a scruffy beard. "You," He spoke in a booming voice. "What do they call you?"_

 _"Charles, your highness," She replied, bowing slightly to the King. "I've heard much about you, Charles. You gave that tavern quite the performance."_

 _"Your highness, the man pulled his sword at me-"_

 _"I'll forgive your violent bout if you agree to working for me. You see, I have a lovely daughter, who needs someone to protect her." Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the request. "Don't you already have knights for that?"_

 _"Yes, but I want the best. I'm sure you could understand that." She didn't really since she'd never had children, but she just nodded in agreement. "You seem to be quite skilled with not only a sword but your hands as well." Carmilla held back a chuckle and nodded. "I would say I am, yes."_

 _"So, how about it Charles?" Carmilla seemed to be thinking. "What do I get out of this?"_

 _"Well, you get to live in the castle, gold, and I don't arrest you for bringing the head of a man into a tavern." She still seemed to be thinking about it. "I'll serve you and your daughter, your highness."_

* * *

Carmilla slowly opened her eyes, waking up from her nap. "Hm . ." She rubbed her eyes and rose to her feet. Then she remembered Laura. She wanted to check on her, but she feared if she smelled any blood, she'd do something she would regret. Hesitantly, she stepped up the stairs and approached the room. She took in a deep breath to see if the smell of blood was still lingering, but there wasn't any sign of it. However, there was the scent of another person that didn't belong to Laura or Perry. She quickly opened the door to see William sitting on the edge of the bed. Carmilla could hear Laura's heart beating rapidly as if she was scared. She was tense and it looked like she was trying to disappear into the mattress. She stepped towards him and said, "Is everything alright?" She gave William a cold stare as if to tell him to get out. "Yes, I was just checking on Laura."

"You should probably let Laura sleep now. She needs her rest." William stared at her for a long moment as if he was trying to decide whether he wanted to refuse or leave. He finally got off of the bed and left the room.

Carmilla heard Laura let out a sigh of relief and her posture became relaxed. "How are you doing Princess?" Laura looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm just shaken up I guess." Carmilla focused her hearing on Laura's stomach, and was relieved to hear two heartbeats still. She moved over to the bed and sat on the very edge, as to not further upset Laura. She nodded, mainly to herself, but Laura saw it. "Thank you." Carmilla furrowed her brows and looked up to Laura. "For what?"

"For taking better care of me than anyone else." Carmilla regarded Laura but didn't say anything. She lifted her hand and placed in on Laura's blanketed knee for a moment, then moved to get up.

"Wait, please stay here. . . with me." Carmilla looked down at Laura for a moment, trying to read her.

"Okay." she said lowly. She effortlessly moved Laura over in the bed, and got in, sitting on top of the blankets. At first they sat there a bit awkwardly, then Carmilla lifted her arm. Laura took the hint and happily laid her head down on Carmilla's shoulder, sighing contently when Carmilla's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Did Perry know what was wrong?" Laura nodded a bit. "She said it happens sometimes and not to worry." Carmilla nodded. Laura's stomach let out a loud growl that caused her to blush. "Hungry, cupcake?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten to eat the soup Perry brought me." Carmilla looked over at the bedside table to see a full bowl of the vegetable soup. She picked up the bowl, feeling the warmth of the soup through it. "Here, I can feed you." Laura blinked in confusion. "Feed me . .? I can do that myself-"

"I insist." Laura sighed, giving in. Carmilla scooped up a spoonful of soup. "Open wide~," Carmilla sang, causing Laura to glare at her. "Stop making it weird." She chuckled. "Sorry, cupcake. Seriously though, open." Laura opened her mouth a bit, letting Carmilla feed her some soup. She scooped up another spoonful that was full of the mashed up potatoes. "What happened to the potatoes? They aren't diced."

"I dunno. Guess Perry messed up the potatoes this time." She fed her the spoonful of soup. "Still tastes good," Laura replied. _Well, at least I didn't fuck up the taste._

* * *

2A/n:

CarmillaIsLifee: Hey guys! Big shout out to Syn for again working on most of this chapter! Of course I helped ;D

Synucian: My face hurts. I hope I scared you guys. Did I? No? Okay.

tortaplz: I didn't even contribute, yet here I am. (She's the editor -CarmillaIsLifee)


	7. Dinner Parties

A/n: Synucian: For those who aren't familiar with how pregnancy works, it is possible for women to spot bleed during their pregnancies. Most of the time light or spot bleeding is harmless. Some women can actually get their periods during their pregnancy or the hormones that control the menstrual cycle can causes spot bleeding. This is why no miscarriage happened. Hopefully anyone who was confused about this now understands.

CarmillaIsLifee: I'm not one to stand on a soapbox and preach, but one thing I will say is that comments referring to Laura's baby as a "thing that needs to die" is NOT okay. People who are born, a product of rape are NOT "things". That baby will be a person, just like anyone else. It does not matter how they were made, it matters what they will do with their lives. -drops mic-

Both: Please think before you review. Of course we accept all forms of criticism and thank you all for pointing out things and giving suggestions, but remember that other people read the reviews too. Not just us. Some people are more sensitive about children and other topics, and we just ask that you keep this in mind. This is why we have warnings in our chapters about any subject matter that may cause triggers in some people. We thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day Carmilla woke up to hear shuffling. Before she opened her eyes she took into account that she was on the mattress of Laura's bed still, having fell asleep there the night before. There was a sheet draped over her, which was different considering she never needed a blanket, and she slept in a chair. Her back was nonetheless thankful. She cracked one eye open slightly to see Laura's naked form standing by the window. The sunlight beamed down on Laura, causing her skin to glow. Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut, and immediately felt her cock begin to throb. _Fuckin' hell_ , She thought. Even with her eyes closed though, she could still see the image of Laura standing there naked. She heard Laura close the bathroom door and waited to hear Laura slip into the bath, that she had apparently prepared herself. She got up and tried some unnecessary breathing exercises to calm herself down.

A few minutes later she heard water sloshing out of the tub, a sure sign that Laura was done bathing. Carmilla looked down at her trousers with wide eyes, as she still had a very visible bulge. As Laura opened the door, and began to step out Carmilla quickly grabbed a throw pillow and held it in front of her groin. Laura thankfully had already dressed herself in the bathroom. When she looked up and saw Carmilla standing there awkwardly with the pillow, she rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Carmilla frowned and looked down, then around the room. She shuffled over to the side of the bed, using that as a cover, and began to turn down the bed. "I was just uh- trying to make the room look nice for you." She said with a nervous chuckle. Laura was skeptical, so she walked towards Carmilla, who promptly turned around and faced the wall, her nose pressed against it.

"Carmilla, what on Earth are you doing?" She put her hand on Carmilla's shoulder, and felt the knight tense beneath her touch. "Laura can we not do this right now?"

"You used my name! There _must_ be something going on, tell me?" Carmilla shook her head and remained silent, so Laura being small like she was, tried to squeeze herself between Carmilla and the wall. It was proving to be a bit difficult seeing as she was now starting to show, and Carmilla had herself pressed firmly against the wall. Laura huffed and stepped back, "You're acting like a child!" Carmilla groaned, "Trust me cupcake this is _not_ a child's manor."

"Then what is it?" Laura said exasperated. Carmilla sighed deeply, turning around. Laura smiled and said, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She onced over Carmilla and her eyes practically bugged out of her head when she saw Carmilla's erection trying to escape from her trousers, right where her.. _OH MY_. "Carmilla!" The knight winced at the shout that came from Laura. "I can't help it! Sometimes in the morning it just happens!" Laura quickly moved away from her, face burning a bright red. "Just . . . take care of it!" Laura ordered as she fled from the room.

Carmilla walked out of the room a few moments later. Laura was standing by the top of the stairs waiting for her. There was an awkward silence between them. "Um . . . I have a thing to attend later today," Laura said, her blush still remaining. "I'll be going with William instead." Carmilla furrowed her brow. "What? Why?"

"Father says it'd be good for the public to see me and William together. He fears that rumors may start if they never see us together."

"Oh, right," Carmilla replied. It seemed something else was on her mind as well. "Something wrong, cupcake?" She asked. "I was uh . . . just wondering . . . what's it like having a . . . you know," Laura mumbled, always whispering. "A cock?" Carmilla asked. The word caused Laura's face to turn completely red. "Do-don't use that word!"

"What's wrong with the word cock?" Carmilla asked, truly not understanding why the princess was acting so flustered about it. "Just answer the question."

"It's . . . easier to take a piss?" Laura sighed as if she was disappointed in the answer she was given. "Let's just go eat breakfast."

* * *

Later that night Carmilla was helping Laura into the carriage, when William came up behind her, clearing his throat. "I can take it from here Charles." Carmilla and Laura shared a look that once again had Carmilla wondering _why do I care for this human so?_

Earlier that day she had boiled it down to just sexual attraction. She had sat across the long breakfast table from Laura, and she was finding it hard to keep her eyes.. _eye level_ if you will.

Carmilla stepped back from the carriage with a huff. "She's all yours," she said in her low voice, dismissively. William smirked at that, "Yes, she is, and it would do you well to remember that." From within the carriage Laura frowned, "William."

"Yes my dear?" He said with a sickenly sweet smile.

"Come, we're going to be late." At that William got into the carriage, and Carmilla slammed it behind him. _God he irritates me_ Carmilla thought as she stomped back into the castle. She was walking back to the kitchen, because she had no where else to be, when a thought occurred to her. She let out a small noise of excitement before she changed course, and headed to the ball room. She opened the large doors and stepped in, admiring the beauty of the room, as she made her way to the patio doors.

She opened the double doors and took a whiff of the fresh air, letting it settle into her lungs. She might not need to breath, but there was no harm in occasionally enjoying simple things like crisp night air. She looked around her, checking for any lurkers before she took off with vampire speed towards the pond that she knew to be in the middle of the Royal Gardens.

Once she got there she disrobed and let herself transition to her cat form. The first thing she noticed was the dirt beneath her large paws, and how it vibrated with life. There was sounds of wildlife in the forest just beyond the gardens, a few miles away, that she could still hear. Her tail swished from side to side, happy to be free for the first time in a long time. Carmilla doesn't often get to let her cat come out, but when she did, she took full advantage of it. She took a few large steps backwards, then ran forward and leapt into the pond. Whoever said cats disliked water had never met Carmilla. She could swim in water for hours, completely content. She waded around for a while before she crept onto the shore line, and shook herself dry. There was a small flower patch to the side, she could see it with her nocturnal vision. She decided that would be a great place to take a moonlit cat nap.

* * *

Meanwhile at the party that Laura, William, and the king were attending, Laura was bored to the point of spacing out. William was at her side, and she reluctantly had her arm linked with his. She was carrying on conversation with a Duke and his wife, while William stood there dumbly. He wasn't intelligent by any means of the word, and that meant he had nothing to bring to the conversation at hand. They were talking about the kingdom's treasury, and how it was filled to the brim. "My father is excellent at negotiating with our importers and farmers. He gets a fair price, for a fair amount of goods." Laura smiled, though still was bored. The Duke could only nod before a man somewhere in the room blew a horn and announced dinner. Laura smiled at the Duke and pulled on William's arm, seeing as the man had spaced out and was staring at a wall. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, _Carmilla would have known what to say._

Once they had sat down to eat, Laura in the middle of her Father and William, some musicians had come into the dining hall and began to play a soft tone, while they ate. "King Hollis, your daughter is simply glowing! How far along are you Princess Laura?" Laura sat her fork down next to her plate and smiled at the kind lady across from her. She didn't recognize her but she knew she must be either wealthy or important. "About 2 months, I still a little surprised by it all," She said with a genuine smile. The thought of giving birth to the baby did scare her, but she was excited nonetheless. "Well you look amazing darling, and I doubt you'll look as terrible as I did when I was pregnant." She said with a knowing smile.

From then the dinner conversation became very political, and Laura couldn't care less. She wouldn't need to care until it was her at the head of the table, in her father's place. By the time the 4th course of food was served Laura was feeling the need for some air. She excused herself from the table and made her way to the terrace, thankful to be away from the noise for a moment. There was something about tonight though, that she couldn't put her finger on.

She went back into the dining hall, and was about to take her seat, when suddenly a waiter from behind her grabbed her. He had his arm around her neck, and was holding a gold candlestick in his hand. "No one move!" He shouted. There was a collective gasp around the room, and one of her father's guards stood up quickly. The man behind her, shifted them to face the guard. "I said don't move!" He held his arm tighter around Laura's neck, causing her to start to losing her breath. King Hollis spoke up, facing backward in his chair "What is it that you want?" The waiter grinned wickedly and cackled, "I want the princess dead." Laura found in within herself to look down at William for help. Instead of a grown man though, she saw a childlike man cowering in fear. Internally she rolled her eyes, _my hero._

Suddenly, as quickly as the waiter came, he rose the candlestick and brought the base of it down onto Laura's head, knocking her out.

The king's men seized the man, and the king himself caught Laura. He glared down at William, and shouted, "What are you doing William?! I put you in charge of her tonight! Not to mention your wife! Why did you do nothing?" He asked, nodding towards the man that his men were carrying off. William didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. How could he? He had raped this woman, married her against her will. He was nothing, so he acted as such. So he shrugged, shocking the king. "We will have a discussion when we are back at the castle, understood?" He whispered over the shouting and panic of the dinner guests.

* * *

Carmilla woke to the sound of the carriage pulling up several miles away, but she decided that she could stay here a while longer. William had the princess, tonight was her night off. She was just nodding off again when she heard shouting. She couldn't make out the words at first, but when she heard the king shouting, "How could you let Laura get hurt and do nothing at all?!" Carmilla's ears perked, and a low growl fell from her throat. She got up, and shifted to her human form, picking up her clothes and slipping them on as quickly as possible. She ran at vampire speed towards the front of the castle, then when she was in view of the humans she slowed down to a normal human pace. "What happened?" She called as she got closer. The smell of blood, possibly dried, hit her senses. She recognized it as the smell of Laura's blood, but her worry outweighed her hunger. Laura was conscious, but barely. She looked up with foggy eyes and saw Carmilla and instinctively stepped from her father's arms, towards Carmilla. She didn't have the strength to take another step though, and began to collapse, but Carmilla caught her. She saw the dried blood on Laura's head, and a purple bruise surrounding it. Anger filler her body quickly, and she looked up to the king, then William. The king was glaring at William as he raised a finger to point at him. "A man attacked my daughter, and this _boy_ couldn't get off his ass to defend her!" William protested, "I was frightened just like everyone else!" Carmilla was seething, then she heard a small groan come from Laura. She looked down at her, and saw that Laura was barely conscious. Carmilla scooped her up bridal style and addressed one of the king's men, "I will get the princess to her room, fetch Perry and fill her in on what's going on. Have her bring a cup of water to the princesses room, and a needle and thread."

Carmilla carefully carried Laura up the stairs. She occasionally glanced down at Laura's face, feeling pangs of intense worry. She got Laura to her room, and kicked the door open, before quickly laying the princess on her bed. "Carmilla . ." Laura groaned. "Shh, keep quiet." Perry hurried into the room with the cup of water and the materials she asked for. "Here are the things you requested, Charles." She sat them on the bedside table. "Could you get me a bottle of rum and a rag as well?" Perry nodded and quickly left to retrieve the items. "Where am I . .?" Laura asked, finally coming back to reality. "Back at the castle. What's the last thing you remember?" Carmilla asked. Her face was emotionless like a statue. "Um . . . there was this waiter . . . he grabbed me and then everything went black," She explained as she reached up to rub her sore head. "Here's the rum, Charles," Perry said as she entered the room. She left the bottle of rum on the end table along with a small glass. Then she pulled a rag out of her apron. Carmilla took the cloth and poured a bit of rum onto it. She carefully dabbed the wet cloth against Laura's wound, causing her to wince in pain. "Ow! Some warning would be nice," Laura grumbled. Carmilla chuckled a bit. "Sorry princess," she murmured and gently dabbed the rum onto the wound. "Now, I need to sew up the gash. It's gonna hurt quite a bit, princess," She told her. Laura nodded. Carmilla threaded the needle and pierced it through the skin on Laura's forehead. Laura gritted her teeth and clawed at her sheets. "I know, I know." Carmilla ran a finger down Laura's cheek soothingly. "You know what might make things easier?" Carmilla grabbed the rum bottle and poured some into the glass Perry had brought into the room. "Drink this." She said holding the glass up to Laura's lips, while using her other hand to hold the princesses head up. Laura drank it, then proceeded to cough a few times because of how strong the liquid was. Carmilla put the glass down, then rested Laura's head back onto her pillow. "Alright this might hurt a little less now." She began stitching up the wound, and got less and less complaints from Laura as the alcohol sat in her system. When she was done she grabbed the rag on a dry end and dipped it into the water Perry had brought, then lightly ran it across Laura's forehead, cleaning any blood that was still there. She softly ran her fingers over the bruise that was left there, and she felt Laura wince. When she looked down she saw Laura staring intensely at her, and Carmilla couldn't help but stare back. "Thank you." Laura said softly, not taking her eyes off of Carmilla's. Carmilla was beginning to feel nervous, though she didn't know why. Laura raised her hand and brought it to rest on Carmilla's neck, pulling her face ever so slightly closer. Carmilla then realized where this was going, and after that mornings events flashed before her eyes, she pulled away suddenly. She began cleaning up the mess on the nightstand. She took the supplies downstairs and handed them to Perry.

"What happened to her?" Perry asked, whipping the counter off. Carmilla shook her head, "I have only bits of what happened. Aparently a waiter grabbed her, then she said everything went black. The king blames William for not defending her." Carmilla said with bite in her tone. Perry just shook her head, "Someone needs to talk some sense into that boy. He's changed since he married the princess, he used to be a really sweet kid." Carmilla remained indifferent, she couldn't bring herself to sympathize with him, not knowing the things he's done to Laura. Carmilla decided then, that this was enough. She abruptly left the kitchen, leaving Perry mid-sentence about something that Carmilla couldn't care less about. She only had one thing on her mind.

She was going to have a little _chat_ with William.


	8. Confessions

A/n

Synucian: A little note about the rum drinking: People in the Middles Ages did not know about FAS and most women drank during their pregnancies. Although this is not safe, it was normal in these times.

CarmillaIsLifee: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one should make up for it. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Carmilla pushed open the door to William's quarters and slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" She growled. "Get off of me!" William shoved her back. "Your one _fucking_ job was to protect her!"

"Why do you care?" William spat back. "You fucking her?" Carmilla snarled. "How dare you," She muttered. "I care because it's my job to protect her."

"So it's just all about the gold with you? Or maybe you're hoping the Princess will give you something extra?" Carmilla didn't understand why the human kept insisting that she wanted to fuck Laura- Okay, well. It _was_ true. She did fantasize about it earlier that day, but it was nothing she'd act out on. "What? No," Carmilla growled. "You're not fooling me! You decided you're gonna play hero and hope she spread her legs for you. A rogue knight wandering the land just suddenly decides to settle down and work for someone? You have a motive, Charles, and it's pussy and gold-" Carmilla slammed him against the wall, much harder this time. He let out a gasp and then grinned. "Did I hit a nerve, Charles?" She was ready to do it. Ready to sink her fangs into his throat and rip out his heart. She didn't particularly care who would find the body, and she doubted they would care either after tonight's incident. "Charles!" She heard the King's voice shout. She stepped back, but never removed her eyes from William. "I will deal with him, Charles. Go sit with my daughter. She's asking for you." Carmilla finally broke her smoldering gaze away from William and nodded to the king.

As Carmilla walked back to Laura's room she began to ponder. _Why do you care for this human so much? I'm just her guard, that's all. I just want my job to be done correctly. Sure, she's an attractive woman and, well, I wouldn't mind having sex with her but that's it! It's just my job to protect her._ She slowly opened Laura's door and added a light knock just in case Laura was getting dressed but when she stepped into the room she saw the princess was already dressed and tucked into bed.

"Carmilla," She said and gave a weak smile. "How's your head feeling?" She asked. Laura gestured to the side of her head. "Like someone smacked it hard . . I can't believe William acted like such a coward. Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me? Now all those old women who have nothing better to do are going to talk about how I've married a coward."

"Against your will, don't forget that," Carmilla added with a smile as she took off her heavy armor so she could sit beside Laura. "You wouldn't have let anyone hurt me. You would've been right there in an instant." Carmilla tensed up. Sometimes Laura said things that made this weird feeling happen in the pit of Carmilla's stomach. She gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, it _is_ my job to protect you, Princess." Laura nodded. "Carmilla . . ." Laura began. She looked back at Laura to see she looked a bit nervous. "What is it?"

"Would you sleep next to me tonight?" _Oh fuck me,_ Carmilla thought. "Wouldn't that be a bit . . . unprofessional, cupcake?"

"Oh come on! We've slept in the same bed before," Laura protested with a pout. Carmilla looked at the bed as if she was debating on whether to say yes or no. "I really shouldn't, cutie." She tried to smile at Laura but the other girl frowned and after a moment turned over in the bed, facing away from Carmilla. Carmilla sighed and sat down in her chair and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Carmilla noticed that Laura had been acting strangely towards her. First, it started when she asked Laura if she wanted her to get her breakfast. Laura didn't even answer her. She instead called for Perry and asked her to do it. Then after breakfast, she made Carmilla follow her around in the market and didn't say a word to her.

Later that evening, Laura walked off into the garden. At this point, Carmilla was getting annoyed with the little human. She followed her into the garden and said, "Cupcake, why are you being so quiet today?" No answer. "Princess." Still no answer. Carmilla's mouth twitched in annoyance. _This damn human is going to drive me insane . ._ They walked through the garden in silence. Eventually, they went back inside the castle and headed back to Laura's room. Once inside the room, Carmilla backed the princess into the nearest wall. She grasped one of Laura's hands and pinned it above her head. "What the hell is going on with you?" Carmilla growled. The growl in her voice almost made Laura whimper. "Wh-what do you mean?"

She stammered. "You've ignored me all day. I would like to know why." Carmilla demanded. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," Laura retorted, looking away from the knight. Carmilla gripped her chin and tilted her forward, forcing Laura to look her in her dark eyes.

"Tell me princess." She ordered. A shiver ran down Laura's spine. There was something about this side of Carmilla that she found . . . _enticing_. "You . . . I wanted you to sleep next to me last night, and you wouldn't." Carmilla set her jaw. " _That's_ why you've been avoiding me all day? Because I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as you?" Laura's eyes become teary. "J-just forget about it," She said dismissively. "It was stupid."

"Princess. ." Carmilla whispered so lowly she was scared that Laura didn't hear her. To her surprise, Laura looked her in the eye. She held Carmilla's gaze for a while, but then her eyes darted downward. Carmilla watched as the princess' tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her lips. It took every ounce of Carmilla's being not to attack those lips with her own, but that didn't mean she didn't find herself leaning in a bit. Right when their lips were just about to touch, Carmilla could feel the vibration from Laura's lips to her own, there was a knock at the door.

The girls sprang apart, Carmilla letting go of Laura's hand above her head, and Laura smoothing out her dress. "Come in," Laura called as she watched Carmilla slink back to her chair.

In walked Perry holding a cup, "I brought you some tea Laura, it will be good for the baby." At the mention of the baby, Laura smiled and subconsciously placed her hand on her slightly protruding belly. "Thank you so much Perry, that was very thoughtful." Perry smiled and then worry etched onto her face. "Do you have a fever princess? Your face is very red." Laura's eyes slightly widened, and she shook her head, "No! I'm perfectly fine." She gave Perry a smile to reassure her that everything was okay.

When Perry turned to leave, Laura took notice that Carmilla was no longer in her chair. "Where did Charles go?" Perry asked.

"I have no idea."

Carmilla strode down the halls of the castle for a long time, thinking about what almost occurred in Laura's bedroom. She was very aware of all the dangers of her losing control over herself. For one, she could hurt Laura with her strength, and that was a big concern of hers. _In fact_ , she thought to herself, _I should probably check Laura's wrist for any bruising from me holding it to tightly._ She shook her head, disappointed in herself for letting her sexual desires get the better of her. There again was that nagging feeling Carmilla had in her belly. She didn't understand the feeling at all, it came and went, and only occurred when Laura was in her thoughts.

There was only one way to fix all the sexual tension she felt in her body. Only one way to clear her head and be able to resume doing her job correctly. So without even really thinking about it, Carmilla strode out the front doors of the castle, and started the long walk to the closest brothel.

What she didn't know was Laura watched her leave from her window.

* * *

Carmilla walked into the brothel to see several women standing around. A redhead sashayed over to her and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. "What can I do for you, sugar?"

"I need to fuck someone. _Now_." The redhead let out a giggle. "Well, you've come to the right place dear." She placed her hand between Carmilla's legs and rubbed it against her bulge. Carmilla let out a groan. "Take me to a room." The prostitute smirked at the knight and led her into one of the vacant rooms. She pushed Carmilla against the wall and kissed the side of her neck. "You look familiar . . . have you been here before?" Carmilla shook her head and watched as the woman placed kisses down her chest over the fabric of her shirt. She continued working her way down until she was squatting down in front of Carmilla. "I swear I've seen you before," She said as she undid Carmilla's trousers, letting her cock spring out. The redhead gazed up at her with a mischievous look and then returned her eyes to the knight's erection. She wet her lips before she placed them over the head of her hard cock. Carmilla balled her hands into fist as she let out a groan. "Oh fuck." The prostitute pushed more of her cock into her mouth, running her tongue over her shaft. Carmilla grabbed a fistful of her fiery hair. The woman's head bobbed as she worked her tongue up and down Carmilla's throbbing member. "Laura," Carmilla moaned out, which caused her to tense up. The woman didn't seem to mind or maybe she just didn't notice. She was now too busy licking the precum off the tip of her cock. Carmilla quickly shoved the woman away. "I-I have to go," She said as she frantically worked at her trousers. "But we're not done yet!" The woman protested. "I have to leave." Carmilla adjusted her clothing, flipped a gold coin at the lady and ran out of the building. This wasn't right, Carmilla knew that much. She understood now that the feelings she had for Laura were not just sexual. They were deeper than that.

Carmilla ran all the way back to the castle, up the stairs and down the long hall to Laura's room. She burst into the bedroom, and saw Laura sitting on the windowsill. When Laura turned around and saw Carmilla she looked at her with wide eyes. "Carmilla? Where-" She was cut off by Carmilla striding forward, grabbing her face and crashing her lips down onto Laura's. Laura was surprised at first but soon gave into her long-time wish to kiss Carmilla. It was a mesh of teeth and passion for a few minutes, until Laura pulled away for a breath. Carmilla remembered breathing, and she too took a large breath even though she didn't need it. Laura leaned her head on Carmilla's forehead and whispered out, "What got into you?" Carmilla was quiet, and Laura didn't think much of it until she felt something wet hit her collar bone. She pulled away from Carmilla's forehead and examined her, seeing that the knight had tears in her eyes. "Carm?" Laura asked with worry in her tone. "Laura I'm so sorry. I'm sorry please forgive me." Laura was confused, "What do you mean?" She asked petting Carmilla's hair, pushing the short locks to the side. Looking down, Carmilla took in an unneeded shaky breath. "For a long time I have been having these. . . feelings?" Laura nodded, prompting her to go on. "I don't know how to explain them, but I do know that even given the chance to be around someone else, I didn't want to be."

Laura stopped petting Carmilla's hair and placed her hand on the knights cheek, lifting her head. Carmilla closed her eyes though, not wanting Laura to see her vulnerability. "Look at me Carmilla." Carmilla obeyed opening her eyes slowly. What she found when she opened them was Laura's beautiful smile, and her eyes shining so bright they out shined the stars. "You didn't want to be with anyone else?" Carmilla shook her head, "No one else." She said lowly. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and led her to the bed, where she got her to lay down, then Laura climbed in next to her. She brought the knight's head to her chest, and she began to smooth out her hair.

Carmilla focused her hearing and found comfort in hearing the heart beats that belonged to Laura and her babies. After a while Laura spoke up, "You aren't going to go running out on me, are you?" Carmilla shook her head slightly, remaining quiet. "Good." Laura said, then went back to being quiet and petting Carmilla.

It took _everything_ in Carmilla not to purr.


	9. Bittersweet

A/n:

CarmillaIsLifee: This chapter will be longer than the last one guys! Sorry for the lack of an update but life got in the way! Stupid life -sighs-

Synucian: I had to take the ACT. I'm brain dead. I was hoping to have the chapter done last night but . . . someone didn't like me staying up at 3 am. (Their internet got shut off -CarmillaIsLifee)

* * *

Laura ran as fast as her feet would carry her through the dark woods. She ignored the pain she felt on the bottom of her bare feet. She was sure she had cut them on the rocks. She ran and ran and ran, panting and out of breath. _I can't . . . do this . . . much longer!_ She could hear it getting closer to her, and her heart felt as if it would explode in her chest. _Must keep running!_ A root grabbed at Laura's foot, causing her to trip and fall face first into the dirt. She let out a cry of pain. She was sure her ankle was broken. _No! It can't end like this!_ She cried out in her mind. The thing grabbed her leg and began slowly dragging her along the dirty ground. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed. It picked her up by her hair and-

"Laura!" Carmilla exclaimed. Laura woke up with a jolt. "No!" She screamed out, beads of sweat rolling down her pale face. "Laura, are you alright? You've been mumbling in your sleep." She looked over at Carmilla who was looking at her with concerned eyes. Laura wrapped her arms around her torso, clinging tightly. "I-I had a horrible nightmare, Carm." Carmilla stroked her long hair. "It's alright, princess. You're awake now," She cooed. Laura sniffled as she loosened her grip on Carmilla. "You're alright." Then it was like everything bad had gone away. "Is there anything I could get you to make you feel better?" Carmilla asked. She didn't like seeing the princess so upset. She looked up at Carmilla and sniffled. "Can you get me some cake?"

* * *

Carmilla woke up the next morning with Laura wrapped around her. Her arms were snaked around her torso with Laura's nose was buried in her neck. Carmilla could feel little puffs of hot air hitting her skin, making tingles go up and down her spine. In this moment, Carmilla thought hard about what is was that she was doing, and what it was that she wanted. She knew she only really wanted to be around Laura, seeing as she wasn't a people person. There was another part of her, though, that knew what she was currently doing was wrong. Laura was married, even if the marriage was loveless and caused by a rape. Carmilla had seen this sort of thing happen many times, but this time it bothered her more deeply. She had kissed Laura the night before, on impulse, but she couldn't help to not care for the repercussions. She knew there was something about the small human curled against her body, that made her do things she normally wouldn't even think about doing. _Cuddling,_ Carmilla scoffed to herself internally. Cuddling is something Carmilla had never done before. _It's a sign of weakness. . ._

That thought prompted Carmilla to look down at Laura's sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly agape, and there was a light snore that came from her throat. _Maybe. . Laura is a weakness_ , Carmilla thought. She shook her head lightly, shaking such a terrible thought out of her head. Laura was _not_ a weakness. The feelings Carmilla had for her, though, were.

A few more minutes of pondering went by, when Carmilla felt Laura stir from her slumber. "Mmm Carmilla?" Laura asked tiredly. Carmilla made a noise in her throat to let Laura know she was awake. The princess looked up at Carmilla and smiled shyly, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on top of you." Carmilla smiled at Laura, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Laura brought her hand to rest on Carmilla's neck, her fingers finding their way into Carmilla's short locks. Carmilla slid an arm around Laura's waist, pulling her closer, eliciting a small moan from Laura. That small moan seemed to draw out an animalistic side of Carmilla. Her soft, gentle kisses quickly turned into rough, passionate ones. Laura arched her back, pressing into the knight's body. Overwhelmed, Laura withdrew from the kiss, panting a bit. "St-stop," She mumbled, her face a bright red. Carmilla gazed down at Laura with surprised eyes. "I-I'm sorry," Carmilla apologized. She couldn't believe she had let her desires take control of her actions again. "I don't know what came over me." Carmilla started to remove herself from Laura, but the human kept her arms wrapped around the knight. "I-it's alright," Laura reassured, but she seemed taken aback by her actions as well. "It's just . . . too soon," Laura said. "And you're married," Carmilla added. Laura nodded. "Right, I'm also married." Carmilla again went to stand up but Laura held her still. "But . . ." Carmilla rose an eyebrow. "But what?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind kissing you." The knight seemed surprised. "Princess, you're married. It's not right."

"Well, maybe I don't care. I want to kiss you, not William." Carmilla blinked at her words. "If anyone were to find out though-"

"I don't care," Laura protested. She placed a soft kiss on her knight's lips. "No one will find out." Laura gave her a little bashful smile despite her boldness a few seconds before. The knight sighed in surrender. Laura went to walk away, but didn't get one step before Carmilla was pulling her back. Laura let out an excited giggle right before their lips met again. Laura was the first to pull away. She swatted Carmilla's arm playfully and said, "I have to get ready." Carmilla furrowed her brows, "Ready for what?"

Laura was walking away when she threw an answer over her shoulder, "To go to the market!" Then she closed the bathroom door before Carmilla could protest. Carmilla's shoulders slumped, as she walked over to her chair, plopping down with a sigh.

 _Great,_ she thought as she began to pull on her armor.

* * *

Laura led Carmilla through the crowds of the market, grinning like a small child. "Come on! We gotta get there while the sweets are still fresh!"

"You know if you eat too many of those, you'll get fat," Carmilla replied, teasing her. Laura looked back at her with a glare. They walked into a small bakery. The scent of baked goods filled the room, causing Laura's mouth to water. "Look, Charles! They have sweet rolls!" Laura ran over to the counter, her eyes gleaming at the site of all the delicious, sugary treats. "Yes, yes, I see Princess," She responded. The bell on the door rang, causing the two to turn in curiousity. In ran two children, who seemed just as excited about the bakery as Laura was. One collided into Laura's leg, causing her to look up at the princess with wide eyes. "It's the Princess!" She exclaimed. Shortly after, an older woman, followed by a third child, walked into the bakery. "Elizabeth! Get off of the Princess!" She scolded, causing the child to slowly back away and lower her head. "Sorry Princess Laura," She mumbled. "I'm terribly sorry about my children, your majesty." She bowed before the Princess, causing Laura to blush. "No, no. It's alright. Your name is Elizabeth?" Laura lowered down onto her knees so she could be eye level with the young girl. She nodded. "Today's my birthday! Mama saved up enough to get me a sweet! I really wanted a sweet roll, but Mama says they're too much." The woman ruffled the girl's blonde hair.

"Times have been hard, but I always try to have enough for my children when their birthdays come along." She gave Laura a sad smile. "Well, how about I buy you guys a sweet roll?" The woman's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, I can't accept that, your majesty!"

"Please, I insist," Laura said. She placed some gold on the counter. "Two sweet rolls please!"

The baker handed Laura two boxes, each one containing a sweet roll. She handed one box to the little girl and said, "Happy Birthday Elizabeth and share your sweet roll with your brothers."

Laura turned to an absent minded looking Carmilla and handed her the box that Laura had purchased for herself, before turning back to the family. She smiled at the youngest child, a boy no more than three, who was waving at her with a cute smile on his face.

Carmilla had kept quiet this whole time, watching the exchange. She was looking over the other things in the bakery when she felt a tug at her cloak. She looked up and around searching for who pulled on her cloak. It occurred to her to look down, and when she did, she saw that one of the little boys was staring up at her. Not ever really being around children, Carmilla had no idea what to do, so she just stood there staring back. Laura was in conversation with the mother, when she noticed that she was looking at something over her shoulder. Laura turned around and saw the exchange, or lack there of, between Carmilla and the little boy. They were just staring at each other. The little boy had his fingers in his mouth, and Carmilla was just holding the little box in her hand. Laura raised her eyebrow as the staring continued before the little boy removed his hand from his mouth and pointed up at Carmilla's sword, "Is that real?" He asked in an adorable voice. Carmilla stared at him for a little while longer before she answered with a confused, "Yes?" The little ones eyes lit up, "Can I see it?" He asked excitedly.

Carmilla, unsure of how to respond, looked up at the boys mother. She gave Carmilla a nod, as if she was supposed to know what that meant. So she put the little box onto the counter, then carefully and slowly drew her sword. Its black steel was almost too dark, and it's edges were the sharpest Laura had ever seen. Laura thought about it, and she realized she had never seen the sword unsheathed. The last time it was out, was here in the market when the old woman attacked Laura, but she hadn't seen the sword. It was beautiful in a twisted way, that she didn't quite understand.

Carmilla knelt down next to the little boy, using her gloved hand to hold the blade up. He looked at it in wonder, with wide eyes. He reached out to touch in and Carmilla spoke in a soft but stern voice, "That's not a good idea little one." The little boy nodded and smiled up at Carmilla, "Thank you for showing me Sir." Carmilla gave him a small nod, then stood up and sheathed her sword.

The mother smiled a knowing smile and turned to Laura, "He's a fine gentlemen." Laura nodded.

"That he is." She said smiling in an oblivious Carmilla's direction.

* * *

While riding in the carriage, Carmilla turned her head to Laura and spoke, "You know, you're gonna be a great mother." The comment shocked Laura. "You think so?"

"Of course. I just watched you with that little girl. Did you see how happy she was when you gave her that roll? I'm sure you helped her mother out too." Laura gave a little smile. Maybe this parenting thing wouldn't be as hard for her. She was actually excited about being a mother.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard. Laura looked out the carriage window to see dark, ominous clouds. "A storm? But it was so nice and sunny earlier," Laura complained. "The weather can be unpredictable, cupcake," Carmilla replied as the carriage pulled up to the front of the castle

They walked through the castle doors to see King Hollis waiting for them. "Laura, I'd like to speak with you," He said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice that caused Laura to furrow her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just wanted to speak with my daughter. Is that alright?" His lack of control was unusual, but Laura followed him to the throne room. Carmilla was about to follow them into the room, but he turned to her and said, "Charles, I'd like to speak to my daughter privately for a moment. Could you wait outside the door?" Carmilla didn't like being separated from her. The last time that happened, Laura got hit in the head with a candlestick. She nodded though and stood outside the door. She looked over to the other knight and saw that it was him: William.

Laura walked into the throne room with her father. "What is it, Papa?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Laura . . . I've been thinking about what I've done and . . . well, I'm deeply sorry. Nothing I can say could fix what I've put you through." He looked at the ground in shame. "I just wanted you to know that . . . I love you dearly, Laura. You mean the world to me." His words brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, Papa . ." She said, her voice cracking. "But please understand . . . that I'm just looking out for the kingdom as well. After your mother died . . . well, it's been hard. I was scared to remarry because I feared I may end up losing her as well." Laura shook her head a little. She understood why her father did what he did, but it still didn't make it okay. "I forgive you, Papa, but it doesn't mean I agree with you." King Hollis frowned. "Yes, I understand, Laura. I sincerely regret what I've done." Laura walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I forgive you, Papa . ."

* * *

"Did you see Laura and Charles in the market?"

"Oh, yes! They were holding hands and all!"

"I don't know about you, but I think that something's going on between the two."

"Oh! So scandalous!"

"I know! But you know what they say . . . forbidden love always comes with the best sex!"

"Actually . . . no one says that."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no one says that. But I have to say . . . Laura was looking _so_ good today!"

" . . ."

"I mean Charles- Oh! Is it raining now? Hurry, girls! Inside!"

"I think Danny's got a thing for the princess."

"You don't say?"


	10. Strength

Carmilla stood to the right of William, waiting for Laura to finish speaking with her father. "Have fun with the Princess today?" William asked. Carmilla glared a bit but didn't answer. "Oh, you're gonna ignore me now?"

 _Yup,_ Carmilla thought as she stared forward. "Just a warning . . . the Princess is _horrible_ in bed-" And with that, Carmilla had him pinned to the hallway wall in the blink of an eye. She clasped a hand tightly around his throat. "I should kill you right here," She snarled at him. The sound didn't sound human but rather cat-like. His eyes widened so wide that Carmilla thought they may pop out of their sockets. "Wa-wait! The King! He made me do it!"

"What?"

"I never wanted to marry Laura! The King came to me and asked me to take care of Laura. She was refusing to marry any of the Lords who offered to marry her. You know the King won't marry again so it became Laura's job to have an heir."

"You're lying!" She squeezed his throat. "I-it's true! I had to do it or he would've exiled me from the kingdom or worse! Charles please!" Carmilla stared at him with an angry glare. "Alright . . . I believe you." He sighed with relief. "But you've already caused Laura too much pain," Carmilla muttered before clawing her way into his chest cavity and gripping her claws around the vital organ that resided there. She squeezed, causing him to gasp out in pain. Slowly, she pulled her hand out, taking the organ out with it.

His body slumped onto the wall and slid down in a puddle of his own blood. The blood was gushing out of his chest at an alarming rate. Carmilla's eyes turned for the door, and with one swift kick, it was knocked down. There she saw Laura engulfed in her fathers arms, the sight only further enraged Carmilla. The king looked up and saw her standing there, with a human heart in her hand. He immediately let go of Laura and backed up, taking her with him. "What is this Charles?" He said with a demanding tone, that had undertones of fright in it.

"Is it true?" Carmilla asked with a twitch in her eye. The king furrowed his brows, "Is what true?" Carmilla sighed a heavy sigh, as if this conversation was boring her. "Did you command William to rape Laura?" She said, her tone deep and authoritative.

Laura stood behind her father, appalled at the sight before her. Who was this. . . this monster who looked like Carmilla? She looked behind Carmilla and saw legs and feet surrounded by blood, then she realized that it was William. She let out a terrified scream and pointed towards the body. The king ,too, looked, and when he saw William's body laying on the ground he looked up at Carmilla with fear in his eyes. "Why did you do this? How did you do it?" Carmilla snickered at him, "Wouldn't you like to know? Good old Papa Hollis, making men rape his daughter, and then making her marry the same man. Have you no heart?" She chuckled a bit at that, "Well. . . I guess you won't." She lunged forward, dropping Williams heart, and plunged her hand into the king's chest. Laura stood by, hand over her mouth, gawking at what she hopes is a nightmare. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched her baby bump and fell onto her knees. Blood rolled down her thighs, causing her to panic. _No, no, no, no!_ She screamed in her mind. The knights ran into the throne room to see Carmilla standing there with her hand in the king's chest. One of the knights grabbed her arms and pulled her back. As he did this, Laura reached out and screamed, "No!" As Carmilla was pulled back, the king's' heart was pulled out. Laura let out another blood curdling screamed. "Papa!" She sobbed as she clutched her stomach. The skirt of her dress was stained red with the blood that had been running down her legs. Carmilla began to snap out of her rage. She noticed the heart in her hand and quickly dropped it onto the ground. "No, no, I'm so sorry Laura. I'm so sorry!" She tried to break away from the knights to comfort Laura, but they threw her down on the ground and pinned her down. "Can someone get Perry?! The Princess is bleeding!" One of the knights yelled and another one ran off to retrieve the handmaiden. "Princess Laura, shall we take this traitor to the gallows?" Another one asked. She looked at Carmilla, her eyes now red and puffy. Carmilla was shaking her head with tears in her eyes and begging for forgiveness. "Put him in the dungeon," Laura ordered. The knights nodded and lifted Carmilla back up. She seemed too ashamed to even fight the guards off. They dragged her out of the room, and Perry came running in shortly after. "My lady!" She shouted and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

Laura laid in her bed with her arms folded over her stomach. Perry's words kept ringing in her ears. _Laura . . . the baby . . . it's gone._ Laura's mouth twitched, and she tried to hold back her tears. "My lady . . . I brought you tea," Perry said softly as she sat the tea on the bedside table. Laura's eyes were staring at the chair that sat across the room. The chair that Carmilla always slept. "Perry," She spoke, her voice hoarse. "Yes, Princess Laura?"

"Please get rid of that chair," She said. Perry looked over at the chair, confused. "What's wrong with the chair?" Laura looked away from it, biting her lip. "Just please get rid of it," She commanded, her voice cracking. Perry nodded and carried the chair out of the room.

Days had passed since the death of the King and the knight William. She was going to have to speak before the people and tell them what had happened to their king. Laura would've prefered to have stayed in her room forever, but she was going to be queen soon. Little Laura was frightened at the thought that this large kingdom was now going to be hers. "Your majesty, the people are waiting," Perry said. Laura looked back at her and nodded.

She walked through the castle gates to see a crowd of people standing there, staring at her. She had several knights behind her, none of which had black armor. She didn't know what to tell them. That everything would be alright? That she knew what she was doing? All of them were lies, but she felt like her people couldn't handle the truth. She took in a deep, shaky breath. "People of Silas . . . a terrible tragedy has happened. My father . . . King Hollis . . . was killed." She could hear their roars of outrage. She knew they probably couldn't believe that someone would kill the king. "Who killed the king?!" Someone shouted. Then, there was silence again. They stared at her, waiting for an answer. "He was . . ." She looked around. Did she tell the truth? Did she lie?

"He was killed by William," She answered. She was returned with shocked gasps. "He came into the throne room . . . and stabbed my father through the chest. Charles ran into the room and . . ." Laura tried her best to keep it together. _Be strong, Laura. They need you to be strong,_ She thought as she took a deep breath. "William stabbed Charles in the side, greatly injuring him. Charles managed to strike William, killing him."

"Where is Charles now?!" Another person yelled out. Laura's mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out. "He . . ." Her eyes became teary, causing her sight to become blurred. "He is . . . still recovering," She choked out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeon Carmilla kneeled with her head hung low. She had stayed in this state for days, but it really wasn't like she had much of a choice. Her arms were shackled to chains that were suspended on the walls, on either side of her. Her arms were spread out, holding her body upright, and her legs were shackled to the ground, putting her in a kneeling position.

They didn't feed her, or give her water. Not that she needed it anyways, but they didn't know that, and the principle of it was still there. They wanted her to suffer, and quite frankly she wanted herself to suffer. What she did to Laura was unforgivable, and horrifying. She wanted to die and she knew at this rate, if she didn't feed, she would soon.

 _How could I hurt her like this? The girl I wanted to be wi-_ she stopped that thought. _Wanted to be with,_ She thought. That was right. She wanted to be with Laura. She wanted to hold her close to her and to kiss her sweetly. She wanted to one day, perhaps, even look her in the eyes and say "I love you Laura". Now, that chance was completely gone. Laura probably hated her and would leave her here to rot. Laura might've thought she had spared her life by sending her to the dungeons, but little did she know that this prison would slowly be the end to her. If she could just see her _one_ last time. "Carmilla?" She heard a soft voice say. Carmilla shot her head up, eyes wide. "Laura!" Laura stood in front of the bars of her cell, smiling. "Laura," She mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Laura, I'm so sorry. Please . . . please don't hate me," She begged. Suddenly, the smile vanished, and Laura's gaze was cold. "I will _never_ forgive you," She muttered.

"No!" Carmilla shouted, waking from her dream. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. Her throat felt dry. She needed to feed soon, or she'd slowly die.

* * *

It was late at night, probably passed midnight. It had been weeks since Laura had walked into the throne room where the brutal events had happened. Laura stood before the broken door to the room. She had a shawl tightly wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. She took in a deep breath and stepped into the room. Small patches of blood had stained the red rug that laid on the marble floors. Other than that, there wasn't much evidence of the murders. Laura looked down at the end of the room to see the empty throne. Her father should've been sitting there. Her father should be alive. Her shaky legs carried her forwards, leading her towards the throne. Once it was close enough to touch, she reached out and ran her fingers over the golden arm. "Papa," She whimpered and collapsed on her knees. She buried her face into the cushion that sat on the throne. "Papa, I don't know if I can carry on," She sobbed. "My lady?" She lifted her head up, and looked over her shoulder to see Perry. "Oh, Princess . ." She walked over to Laura and kneeled beside her. She stroked Laura's long, messy hair and cooed, "You'll be a great queen, my lady."

"It's not that!" Laura cried. Perry frowned. "Then what is it?"

"Th-they're gone. They're all gone." Perry rubbed her back. "You're strong, Laura. You'll push through it." She sniffled "Do you really believe that?" Perry nodded. "I do, my lady." Laura nodded and rose to her feet. _Perry's right. I can't let my kingdom down,_ She thought. There was one thing she needed to do tonight.

* * *

Carmilla's body ached all over. Her throat was so dry that it was almost too dry for her to breathe. Her breathing had turned into wheezing. _Just . . . one . . . drop of blood . ._ She thought. She stared up at the ceiling. She could barely keep her eyes open. As much as she wanted to close them and fall into sleep, she was too afraid she'd never wake up again. Not only that, but her hair had gotten much longer over the weeks. Usually she was able to cut it and keep it short. Now, it was to her shoulders and was a clumped up mess. Smudges of dirt covered her pale skin, making it look more like a dark brown. _Maybe I should give up,_ Carmilla thought. _She'll never come down here to see me. She hates me._ Night after night, Carmilla had the same dream. She'd see Laura standing before her, glowing with happiness. Maybe that happiness was from the fact that Carmilla was going to die soon. Every single time Carmilla would cry and beg Laura to forgive her. It was all she wanted now, her dying wish. She just wanted to die knowing that Laura forgave her.

 _God, you're an idiot Carmilla! She'll_ never _forgive you! Stop thinking such unrealistic things!_ Her eyelids were heavy. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. _I just need to see her one last time! Please!_ She prayed. Her eyes finally shut and refused to open. Her head rolled forward, hanging, and she finally fell asleep again.

Laura woke up earlier than usual. It was still somewhat dark outside, the sky a dark blue. She crawled out of her bed and grabbed her shawl, wrapping it around her picked up her already lit oil lamp, tiptoed out of her room, and down the stairs. She made sure she made very little sound. She didn't want to wake up anyone. She walked down a long hallway until she approached a large wooden door. She remembered when she was a young girl, her father warned her about this door.

" _Papa, what's in here?" Laura reached up at the iron hoop handle, but the King quickly pulled her away. "Don't go in there! It's full of dangerous people." Laura looked up at her father, confused. "Dangerous people? Why would you put dangerous people in the castle?" She asked her father. "Oh, don't worry, Laura. They're locked up. No one has ever been able to escape."_

She opened up the door to reveal a long staircase descending into a dark room. She entered the dark room, letting the oil lamp light the way.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and she finally got to see what was hidden in this room. There were rows of cells that were dimly lit with candles. She could hear the moans of prisoners calling out. "Please . . . I'm starving . ." One voice moaned. "Let me out! I can't take it anymore!" Another screamed out. The pained sounds made Laura frown. If these prisoners were turned into whimpering messes, what did they do to Carmilla? She walked down the hall, looking into each cell. Most of the prisoners just laid against the wall. Sometimes, Laura had to observe more closely to even be able to tell if they were still breathing. Then, she reached the last cell at the very end of the hall. It was the cell Carmilla was in. "Carmilla?" She asked, not even worrying about using her alias. The vampire slowly lifted up her head. She was almost unrecognizable to Laura. She looked . . . miserable.

"Laura . .?"

* * *

A/n:

Synucian: The plot is beginning! I hope you all are enjoying the story and hope you don't hate me too much.

A little note about Laura last chapter: Laura forgives her father because, well, what can she really do? Holding a grudge isn't going to do much good and really, in the end, it helps no one. I feel like it takes a lot for someone to forgive someone who did something horrible to them. Of course, Laura is not saying his actions were okay, she doesn't believe this at all. She even tells her father I may forgive you but what you did to me wasn't right. It's kind of like a forgive-but-never-forget thing. Forgiveness is a hard thing for us humans to do, and I feel like it adds a bit of strength to Laura's character, showing how she doesn't dwell in the past and is able to push forward through the hard times. I knew a lot of people were probably going to wonder why the hell Laura would say she forgive's her father. I also felt like the touching moment between her and her father would cause more tears after he was brutally killed.

The last part was my main goal. Just kidding. Or am I?

CarmillaIsLifee: I'm so sorry for the heartbreak.

tortaplz: I'm not lol


	11. Scars

Laura approached the cell and sat her lamp by her feet. "Laura. .?" Carmilla mumbled, her words almost unintelligible. "Are you really here?"

"Yes, it's me Carmilla." Laura spoke. "Why did you come down here . .?"

"Because . . . I-I need to understand what happened. The person that was in that room that day . . that wasn't you."

There was a long pause.

"I-" Carmilla croaked. Her throat was too sore for her to speak. "Wa-wa-" She tried to talk but the words refused to come out. "Oh, right!" Laura ran off for a moment and came back with the cell keys and a jug. She fumbled around with the keys until she found the right one to her cell. She slipped into the cell and crouched down beside the weak vampire. "Here." She lifted up Carmilla's head and pressed the spout of the jug to her lips. Carmilla gulped down the water, chugging down almost half the jug. Laura pulled the jug of water away from her mouth and asked, "Better?" Carmilla only gave a nod.

"Now what happened?" Carmilla looked at her with sad eyes. "I . . .If you haven't figured it out yet I'm . . .not human."

"Well, I figured since you were able to rip hearts out. If you're not human, what are you?"

"I'm . . . a vampire." Laura didn't really seem to buy it. "Vampires aren't real." Carmilla glared. "So you believe I'm not human, but you don't believe in vampires?" Laura rolled her eyes. "Certain creatures exist, but not vampires."

"Well, we do . . . I do. I'm the only one that I know of. I can prove it." She opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. She let them slide out of her gums, leaving them throbbing. Laura seemed to now believe her.

"How does one become a vampire then?"

Another pause.

"My mother," She replied. "She . . . she cursed me. She married this noblemen when I was young. Told me he'd be my father from now on. I didn't mind, I was just happy that my family was whole again." Carmilla paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Then she continued, "When I got older and more . . . womanly in appearance, he began to show a lot of interest in me. He'd always tell me how beautiful I was. I didn't think anything of it since my mom used to do the same thing when I was a little girl. One day when my mother was out . . . he came into my quarters. He kept telling me how he was in love with me, and that he wanted me instead of my mother. Then . . . he pinned me to my bed." Laura didn't need to know much more to understand what had happened to Carmilla. Carmilla averted her eyes.

"My mother saw us and thought we were having an affair. Little did she know, I didn't want any of it. She yelled at me, telling me how she was tired of men looking at me instead of her and that's when she cursed me with the parts of a man. She said no man would ever want to bed me after they saw it. They'd think I was some freak, a beast. Then, she put another curse on me, one that was based off the legends of Vampires that I'm sure you're aware of." Laura nodded, "But why would your mother curse you with eternal life? Aren't vampires supposed to be more beautiful than humans as well?" Laura questioned.

Carmilla just chuckled weakly. "I guess that was part of her goal. Make me enticing to men but repulsed by them at the same time. She had no idea that I don't even like men so . . . she actually kind of helped me out." Laura giggled at that and then grew serious. "Sorry, sorry. That's not funny." Carmilla gave her a little smile. "It kind of is. But . . . William was saying things about you that just . . . drove me over the edge. Then he told me how the king ordered for it to happen, and . . . I lost control. I blacked out for a moment and by the time I woke up, I'd already made a huge mess that can't be fixed. I'm just . . . I'm so sorry Laura. I would understand if you left me in this cell. I want. . . I want you to know how terrible I feel." Tears welled up in her eyes. Laura frowned. She'd never seen Carmilla this way. She was always the tough one, the one there to comfort Laura. Laura placed a hand on her messy hair and pet her. "I'm so sorry. ." Carmilla cried out, sobbing. "It's alright," Laura said softly. "We'll get through this."

* * *

Laura led Carmilla up the stairs and out of the dungeon. It took them hours to get up the top of them because of Carmilla's condition. She had to lean on Laura for support, or her knees would've buckled beneath her.

Once they emerged from the dark cellar, Carmilla squinted her eyes and covered her face.

"Fuck, it's bright."

"That's because you've been locked away for awhile now."

"Aren't the knights going to wonder why you let me out?" Laura looked back at her. "I already took care of it. I ordered the ones who arrested you not the speak of the events, and everyone else believes you killed William after he murdered the king." Carmilla stopped walking. Laura turned to see what was wrong and saw the shocked look on the knights face. "You protected me . . ? Even though I killed your father?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

 _Oh god, she's been in that cell for too long,_ Laura thought. "Please don't cry." Laura said and cupped her hands around Carmilla's cheeks. "It'll be alright, don't cry." It was hard to believe Laura was the one comforting _her_ of all people. Carmilla sniffled. "But it's not alright . . . I killed your father! I don't deserve to be treated like this!" She tried to break away from Laura's touch, but Laura kept her in place. "Hey! Stop beating yourself up. We don't have time for pity parties." Carmilla blinked. "But-"

"Shh! Now come on, you need a bath."

* * *

Laura filled up the tub with warm water. "Alright. Get in," She ordered. "Shouldn't you leave first?" Carmilla asked. "No, I'm helping you." Carmilla's mouth twitch. "Laura, I don't need you to bathe me-"

"No, I'm doing it, now get in the bath." Carmilla sighed and hesitantly stripped out of her dusty clothes. When she removed her shirt, her chest bandages unraveled easily. She got into the tub and sank into the water. Laura first began to wipe the patches of dirt off her face, revealing the pale skin underneath. Once she was done cleaning her face, she moved onto her hair. "I need to cut my hair . . . it's gotten too long," Carmilla mumbled. "I think you should keep it." Laura suggested. "What?"

"I think you look good with long hair."

"Really . . ?" She subconsciously glanced down at the ends of her now wet hair. "Yeah. I mean . . . if you prefer shorter hair, you could cut it." Carmilla shook her head. "No, I think I'll give it a try."

"Carmilla." Laura spoke. "Hm?" She answered sleepily. "What all can vampires do?" She leaned her head back, resting it on the rim of the tub. "Well . . . we have inhuman strength and hearing." "Do you . . . hear everything?"

"Um . . . no, I have to concentrate on what I want to hear. Why?"

"No reason," Laura said, her mind briefly drifting to that day in the tub so many months ago. "What else can you do?"

"I can turn into a cat." Laura raised an eyebrow. "A cat? I haven't heard of that being in the legends."

"Well, my mother didn't really stick to the script when she created the curse."

"What about food? I'm guessing you can eat human food since I've seen you do it several times." Carmilla nodded. "It does nothing for me though. Only blood satisfies my hunger."

"How often do you have to feed?"

"At least once a week," Carmilla answered. "But you haven't fed for weeks!" Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla gave a small nod. "Yeah that's right."

"Feed from me." Laura said with no trace of fear in her voice. Carmilla's eyes widened.

"N-no, I can't do that." Laura furrowed her brows not understanding why the vampire would turn her down.

"Why not?"

"Because I may hurt you. ." Carmilla said in a weak voice, lowering her head.

Laura put her fingers under Carmilla's chin and lifted, so she could look into her eyes. She blew out a long breath, "Carmilla you can't hurt me anymore than you already have." At her words Carmilla teared up again. She knew that Laura was still upset with her. How could she not be? She knew this and even still she had a small piece of hope in her left, to believe that Laura would forgive her.

Laura lifted her arm and held it up to the vampire's mouth, "After everything we have been through, your goal was always to protect me. I trust that you will not hurt me, now drink." Carmilla's eyes widened, and her eyes dropped to the lightly tanned skin of Laura's arm. Her eyes turned black for a moment before she blinked, and they were back to their normal dark brown.

"Whoa. ." Laura said under her breath. It probably wasn't meant to be audible but Carmilla heard it. She looked up into Laura's eyes. Laura placed her hand on the vampires wet cheek, "What did that dungeon do to you? Where is the tough, take no prisoners, knight that I knew?"

Carmilla leaned her head into the touch of Laura's hand and whispered out, "Lost." Carmilla contemplated her statement. She worked for hundreds of years to maintain her attitude of not caring about anything. Then the tiniest of princesses changed all that? _Maybe I changed,_ Carmilla thought.

Suddenly out of no where Carmilla's eyes were black again and her fangs were not only out but in Laura's arm. Laura stifled a scream at the feeling of two sharp fangs piercing her arm, and the feeling of blood leaking from the punctured skin. Carmilla anchored herself to Laura's arm and made sure she kept conscious and did not let the bloodlust take over her better judgement. The princess brought her hand up and began to pet Carmilla's slightly damp hair while she drank. "I will help you find yourself again Carmilla." She said lowly, "But I need you to do something for me."

At this point Carmilla had enough blood, so she fought her inner demon and pulled away. She took a second to calm herself down, her eyes returned to their natural shade. She looked up into Laura's eyes, "I will do anything you ask of me." She said with a certain finality that sent a shiver down Laura's spine. "I need you to protect me with your life. I'm going to be Queen soon, and there's already been so many death threats. I need to be careful, you can understand that can't you?" Carmilla nodded, "Of course, I pledge my loyalty and sword to you m'lady." At that Laura chuckled a bit. "You don't have to be so formal." Carmilla looked down out of embarrassment, but saw that Laura's arm was still bleeding a bit, and that she was subtly trying to dip it into the water. Carmilla cupped her hands into the water and brought some up to pour over the girls arm. When all the blood was washed away Carmilla bit down on the tip of her finger, making it bleed. She held it up to Laura's mouth, "Drink this. It will heal your wound." Laura raised a brow, but sucked on Carmilla's finger nonetheless.

Carmilla found it within herself to ignore how utterly _enticing_ that was. When Laura pulled away her eyes were wide and she looked down at her arm, watching the puncture holes close themselves up quickly. "That's amazing," she said with child-like wonder in her eyes. Thats one of the things that drew Carmilla to Laura, he amazement at simple things. She acknowledges that it must not be a simple thing to Laura, but to her it was.

Laura pulled her hand from Carmilla's head and grabbed the washcloth she was using before and gestured to Carmilla to turn around. The knight seemed a bit uneasy about it, but turned around anyways. The sight that greeted Laura was scars, hundreds of scars. Some were very deep and long. Others were smaller in size and not quite as deep. There was one that looked relatively new, not more than a few weeks Laura assumed.

The knight was fully aware of the reason Laura had not started to scrub her back yet. She was hideous, she knew that. She hadn't seen many of her scars, but she knew they existed. She felt Laura's fingers on her back as they began to trace the lines. "How?" She asked in a shaky voice. Carmilla cleared her throat, she felt like a lump had formed there. "Years of combat will do that to a person." Laura ran her fingers over the freshest one, the red line still felt soft under her fingers. Soft is not a word Laura imagined herself using relative to Carmilla but it seemed to fit. Laura realized something and furrowed her brows, "Where did you get this one?"

Carmilla let out the smallest of sighs. Should she lie? _No, I need Laura's trust._ "The guard. He took a sword, put it over a fire for several minutes, then came behind me and drove it into my back. He said a backstabber should feel what's it's like to get stabbed in the back." Laura cringed and set her jaw so hard she thought her teeth might chip. "Little did he know, I've been stabbed in the back enough to last me several lifetimes." Laura began to softly scrub at Carmilla's back, staying silent the entire time. "Can't believe he'd do that to you . ."

"Well, I did kill the king," Carmilla mumbled. "Still, the dungeon isn't suppose to be used for torture."

"Could've fooled me." Laura was taken aback by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was chained up and starved. Seems like torture to me." Laura frowned a little. "Well . . . if you have been sent to the gallows, everyone would've found out that you weren't human. It would've ended up being worse for you," She explained. "Yeah . . . you have a point."

"There, I'm done." Laura put down the cloth and let Carmilla get out of the tub.

"Thanks, Laura . . for everything."

Laura walked over to her knight, raised up onto her tiptoes, and pressed her lips onto Carmilla's. She brought her own body closer to Carmilla's wet body. The kiss threw Carmilla off, but she hungrily kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her even closer. Something dawned on Carmilla though, and she pulled away from Laura. She had this overwhelming feeling that something was missing, though she couldn't quite place it. She held Laura back by her shoulders and gave her a once over.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

She focused her hearing on Laura's stomach and was horrified at what she heard.

Nothing.

* * *

A/n

Synucian: Myfingerswannacry.

CarmillaIsLifee: ^ Wonder why your fingers hurt so bad ;D

tortaplz: RIP Syn's fingers


	12. Rehearsal

**Warning** : LIMES! Delicious sour limes. Probably should've put a warning for that chapter with the dream buuuuuut it'll be alright. P: This is purely so you can know where all the citrusy bits are. Okay, enjoy the story - Synucian

* * *

"Laura?" Carmilla asked with a shake in her voice. She looked up to see tears already falling down Laura's cheeks. "What happened to the babies?"

"Babies?" Laura asked with a confused look on her face, tears were still falling from her eyes. Carmilla started to back away from Laura, shaking her head. Laura reached out to Carmilla but she was too far away for her to reach. "My hearing… when you first told me about being pregnant I listened to your stomach. I heard three heartbeats, yours and two others." Laura thought about what Carmilla said and began sobbing, placing her hands on her stomach. Carmilla reached out with a shaky hand to comfort Laura, but she quickly pulled it away. She didn't know what to do. For a moment, she stood there as Laura cried. Finally, she forced herself to step towards Laura and hugged her, pulling her close. She buried her nose in the princess' light hair, sobbing with her.

Together they wept for the loss of the babies that Laura would never get to mother.

* * *

Later that afternoon Carmilla stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. She had her black armor back on, and her sword at her hip. The only thing that was missing was her cloak. Laura came up behind her and clipped it onto her shoulders. Carmilla brought in a shaky breath, then looked into Laura's eyes through the mirror. "Thank you." Laura smiled and reached up, kissing Carmilla on the cheek, "Stop thanking me, like I said before, we're going to get through this." The knight nodded in understanding. She turned to the princess to see her in a long, dark purple dress. The skirt seemed to travel on forever behind her it was so long. Even the sheer, purple sleeves. The dress had a corset as usual that laced up in the back with silky white ribbons. The dress was breathtaking. " _Tu es belle*,_ " Carmilla cooed to her. Laura looked confused though. "You know French?"

"I'm a vampire, Princess. Immortality can get boring." Laura nodded.

Perry walked into the room and Carmilla went stiff. Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear, "She came in after you were dragged out. She thinks what the rest of the kingdom thinks." Carmilla visibly relaxed and smiled at Perry. "Charles!" Perry exclaimed with a smile as she walked over to Carmilla and began to examine her. "How is your wound?" Carmilla furrowed her brows for a moment and looked over to Laura. The princess spoke up, "I cleaned it up earlier for him, it's still pretty bad." Carmilla was confused but went along with the notion anyways, _I'll have to ask her about that later,_ she thought.

Perry seemed satisfied with the answer and turned to Laura, "We're ready to start the rehearsal whenever you are Princess."

* * *

She followed Perry into the throne room to see the Archbishop standing by the throne. Another man was standing beside him with a beautiful jeweled crown in his hand. Carmilla would be standing to the left of her throne on the day of the coronation. Tomorrow, when it was time for her coronation, this room would be filled with people. They'd all be watching her be crowned Queen of Silas. The thought made her heart race. What if she tripped and fell on her face in front of everyone? The kingdom would laugh at her, and the story of Queen Laura of Silas making a fool of herself would be told for generations. Her breathing picked up and she began to see purple in her vision. "And over here we'll have- Princess?" Perry said with concern in her tone.

Carmilla was a few steps behind, lost in her own thoughts about the last time she was in the room when she heard the worry in Perry's voice. She picked up her pace and was right behind Laura when the girl tripped a bit, sending her off balance. Carmilla placed her hands on Laura's sides to help steady her. Laura rested her hands on top of Carmilla's and breathed in deeply. "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. I'll be okay." She said with a tight smile. Perry knew better though, and was a bit surprised to see how _comfortable_ Laura seemed to be with her guard.

Carmilla saw the curious look on Perry's face and immediately removed her hands from Laura's waist, and looked anywhere but at Perry. Laura gave a nod to everyone, confirming she was alright. She then continued her walk down the long, crimson carpet. Perry walked beside Carmilla and leaned in, whispering, "You seem very close with the Princess."

"We've been through a lot together," Carmilla replied, still keeping her gaze away from Perry. "We've all been through a lot together, Charles. I think there's a bit of something else going on." Carmilla stopped. "Are you implying that I'm involved with the Princess?" Perry scoffed. "Nonsense. I'm implying that I see the way you two look at each other. I've known the Princess for some time now, and I know she's never been like that around a man."

 _That's because I'm not a man_ , she thought. "She likes you, Charles, and I think you may feel the same way."

"Nothing like that is going on between us. I'm just her guard, and it's my job to protect her with my life." They began walking behind Laura again. "Well, then for her sake, I hope you come around. You know, I'd _hate_ to see Laura heartbroken." Perry's last sentence came out almost like a threat.

"It would be highly unprofessional if I were to court the Princess. She needs to marry a nobleman or someone of royalty. I am just a knight." Perry rolled her eyes. "It isn't like she hasn't married a knight already, Charles."

"And that was when King Hollis was ruler. I'm hoping she'll make better choices than him."

A part of Carmilla wanted Laura to marry someone else. She didn't feel deserving of the Princess' companionship. She had murdered the last of her family and caused her so much pain and grief. Laura deserved someone better.

Another part of her wanted to be selfish. She wanted Laura to be hers and only hers. She didn't want to see her with another person. She knew that if she had to watch her grow old with another person, it would break her apart.

Carmilla looked over to Laura, who was in conversation with the Archbishop, and stood still as she watched her. Perry sighed and laid a hand on Carmilla's shoulder. "I think you're selling yourself short here, Charles. I'm not one to meddle in the affairs of the soon-to-be Queen, but you are a fine gentlemen." With that Perry began to walk over to the princess, already firing off questions to the surrounding people making sure everything was ready for tomorrow.

After a few minutes of watching Laura, Carmilla was about to make her way over to her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man who was quite a bit taller than herself and clad in silver armor. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm here to receive orders from the Princess?" He replied in a questioning tone. Carmilla rose an eyebrow and looked behind her at Laura, who was still chatting with the Archbishop. She turned back around and faced the man in question. "Stay here," She order in a deep commanding voice. The man nodded as Carmilla turned around and made her way over to Laura. She went up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "There's a young man here to see you. He said you sent for him to give him orders?" The last part came out as more of a question. Laura turned her head and peered down the red carpet that led up to the throne and smiled at the sight of him.

She lifted her dress a bit and walked down the few stairs, beginning to make her way towards him. Carmilla stayed right behind Laura, wary of the fact this man had a sword on his belt, much like herself. "Hello, you must be the new guard I sent for?" He nodded as they got closer. "Yes, your highness," He said once they were in front of him, standing up straighter than he had when he spoke to Carmilla. Carmilla furrowed her brow and straightened her back, suddenly become very aware of her posture. Laura kept the smile on her face as she spoke, "What is your name Sir?" He blushed a bit and shook his head, "I'm not a Sir yet m'lady, I still have training to go through. My name is Wilson Kirsch."

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at this 'Kirsch' guy.

 _Who does he think he is, calling her that?_ She thought, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Laura smiled at Kirsh and nodded, "That's right! I momentarily forgot," She said and then gestured to Carmilla, "This is Charles. He will be training you for the Queen's guard." Carmilla's eyes widened and she looked at Laura, "What do you mean 'training' him?" Kirsh's eyes got wide at the way Carmilla addressed Laura, though it seemed the princess paid it no mind. "He needs to be trained. When I am crowned Queen, I will need a new head for the Queen's guard seeing as William is . . . dead." She hung her head for dramatic effect, but Carmilla still found herself trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

Kirsh looked at Carmilla and gave her a smile, "It will be a pleasure working with you, I'm sure Sir." Carmilla didn't like the idea of essentially babysitting the new guy, but it seemed she had no choice. It was the soon-to-be Queen's orders and all. "Tomorrow morning at sun up, meet me in the field. Do not be late." Kirsh nodded then bowed before Laura before turning and walking out of the thrown room, probably heading for the quarters meant for the Knights of the castle. All but Carmilla, of course.

Laura, too, began to leave the throne room, looking over her shoulder to beckon Carmilla towards her. "Come Charles." She said, and Carmilla found herself following after her without hesitation.

* * *

Laura walked into her room, dragging the long dress skirt behind her. "Would you like me to stand outside the room while you change?" Carmilla asked. She was asking more for her own sake rather than Laura's. She didn't want to deal with another "incident" like the last time when she accidentally saw Laura. "No, I actually need you to help me," Laura replied. "Help me untie the corset." Carmilla gulped. _Oh, fuck me. Just what I was trying to avoid._ She didn't protest though and walked over to her. Her fingers began to work at the small white ribbons, unlacing them to allow the corset to loosen and open up. After she finished untying the back of the dress, it easily slipped off of Laura's body and pooled around her feet.

Now Laura was standing before her in nothing but her undergarments. Carmilla resisted the urge to run her fingers over Laura's soft skin. She took a step back, giving the princess more space. "Thank you, Carmilla," She spoke as she bent down to collect the extremely long dress. Immediately, Carmilla's eyes gravitated down to Laura's ass. Her perfect-

 _Control yourself Carmilla!_ She commanded to herself and quickly looked elsewhere. Laura folded the dress and sat it in her wardrobe. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow . . Can't believe I'm going to be queen." She slipped off her brassiere, not even attempting to hide her breasts from Carmilla. The bold behavior was making it difficult for Carmilla to think. "Do you think I'm ready, Carmilla?" She asked. Carmilla pushed past her and looked through her wardrobe.

She pulled out the little white chemise Laura normally slept in and held it out to her, keeping her eyes trained to the inside of the wardrobe. "Put something on, please." Laura giggled and said, "What? You've seen me naked before."

"Yes, but… you should just get dressed."

"What if I want to sleep naked?"

"What if Perry sees you?" She felt Laura snatch the article of clothing out of her hands, causing her to sigh with relief. After a few moments, Laura chirped, "I put it on." Carmilla turned around to see something she was not expecting: a completely naked Laura standing before her. She stood there with her hands on her hips, smirking.

 _Fuck me._ Carmilla thought. Her eyes scanned over her body, taking in every detail. The size of her breasts, the curve of her waist, and even the small tuft of pubic hair that was between her legs.

"See? That wasn't so hard-" In the blink of an eye, Carmilla was in front of Laura, barely an inch away from her. "Carmilla?" Laura immediately went from seductive to intimidated. Carmilla cupped her gloved hands around Laura's face and crushed her lips onto hers. The kiss was different from all their previous ones, it was full of lust and hunger. It sent a shiver down her spine, almost overwhelming her. Laura could feel a wetness between her legs. Carmilla moved her hands from Laura's cheeks to her back, forcing her body against hers. The cold plates of the knight's armor made her shiver, but in a way, it felt good against her bare skin. "Damn armor," Carmilla growled under her breath as she began to work at her armor. Laura assisted her, pulling off each section and letting it fall to the floor with a clammer. Now she was just in her linen under-shirt and under-pants. Before Laura could continue their kissing, Carmilla shoved her against the nearest wall, causing her to gasp. "Ca-Carmilla." She lifted Laura up, letting her wrap her legs around Carmilla's waist. Laura could feel Carmilla's erection pressed up against her center. The thought of feeling Carmilla inside of her caused more shivers to run down her spine. Laura went to kiss Carmilla again, but before she could, Carmilla had dipped her head down and latched her lips around one of her hard nipples. She began sucking and flicking at the soft pink bud with her tongue. Laura arched her back, urging her on. A small moan escaped from her lips. Everything was happening so fast, and it all became too overwhelming for Laura. "Wa-wait," She managed to say in the midst of their passionate encounter. Carmilla pulled away, causing a loud smacking sound. "What is it, Princess?" She asked in a husky tone. Laura's face burned like it was on fire, and she tried to ignore how Carmilla's voice just then added to it. "I-I can't," She mumbled as she tore her eyes away from Carmilla's. She thought that the knight might complain or be disappointed, but she was surprised when a kiss was placed on her cheek. "Then we don't have to." Carmilla said, lowering Laura onto the ground and handing her the chemise that had made its way to the floor. Laura slowly nodded and took the chemise. "Thank you."

Laura slipped the piece of clothing on, then looked up at Carmilla. "What, uh, are you going to do about your not-so-little problem?" She said nodding towards the tent in Carmilla's trousers, prompting Carmilla to look down at it. She blew out a breath and looked up towards the ceiling, trying to calm herself down. "It'll go away in a few minutes, don't worry." Laura gave her a small nod, before climbing into her bed. Instinctively Carmilla went to go sit on her chair, but when she turned towards where it _should_ be, she saw that it wasn't there. "Cupcake, where's my chair?" Laura looked up from the book that she had grabbed from her nightstand, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, that's right. I had it taken out of here. While you were in the dungeon." Carmilla nodded, understanding what Laura was saying in between the lines.

"Looks like you'll just have to sleep up here with me," The princess said patting the bed. The knight made her way over to the bed, then laid on top of the covers.

Laura sighed and spoke softly, "Under the covers Carmilla." Carmilla seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but she got under the covers anyways. Laura smiled and placed her book down on her side table and blew out the candle that was lit there, leaving the room only illuminated by the moonlight through the windows. She then turned to Carmilla and laid her head on her shoulder, resting her hand on the knight's chest. Carmilla's dead heart seemed to come alive and started to pound, and Laura smiled when she heard it. "Thank you for not being angry earlier." Carmilla furrowed her brow and looked down at the top of Laura's head. She brought her hand up and started running her fingers through her hair.

"I would never make you do something you don't want to do, cupcake." Laura's breathing was starting to even out with each stroke of Carmilla's hand to her hair. "Well . . thanks Carmilla," She murmured sleepily. Soon, she had fallen asleep next to Carmilla. She was starting to get used to nights like this. Carmilla didn't know what she'd do if they had to stop. She shook her head. _Don't think about that right now,_ She told herself. She leaned down and kissed the top of the tiny human's head.

"Goodnight Laura."

* * *

A/n:

*- _Tu es belle_ means you are beautiful in French c:

Synucian: We're going to start incorporating different languages since you know. That's a thing Carmilla can do. I am responsible for any mistakes in the different language bits so… it's all on me if something happens. xD I will TRY my best to double check everything with as many different sources as possible. Don't worry. I will not be using google translator. ^^

But if you find errors, you can message us, and I will fix it. Be nice about it. I'm only a stupid American. ;3; (We love Americans! -CarmillaIsLifee)

CarmillaIsLifee: Since our major plot line is here, there is a lot more to write, and a lot of discussion between the three of us. We all like to make sure we like the ideas, and how to execute them. The stresses of that coupled with real life will make the updates come out a bit slower then we have been posting. You can expect a least 3-4 chapters a week, but not on set days. We do not want to fail at this, like so many fanfics do. Your amazing support has meant the world to us guys, thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you for taking this journey with us!


	13. Long Live The Queen

A/n:

Synucian: I am sorry for the delay! It'smainlymyfault. I not only got sick but I also ripped off a large chunk of my nail, making it really hard for me to type, cause, you know, it hurt. I am also babysitting my grandmother, who doesn't understand the concept of holding still. (she's like a toddler I mean, _honestly woman_.. -CarmillaIsLifee)

CarmillaIsLifee: Happy Tuesgay everyone!

* * *

It was early in the morning on the day of coronation. The sky was still a dark shade of blue. Carmilla stood out in the field, waiting for the newbie to show. _Can't believe she's having me do this. What am I? A babysitter?_ She thought to herself. She looked up to see Kirsch jogging into the field, fully dressed in his silver plated armor. "You're late." Kirsch looked surprised. "What? How am I late? You said morning-"

"Shut up and start jogging around the field. I want your legs sore by the end of this training session." Kirsch opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it and started jogging.

"Swing harder!" Carmilla barked. Beads of sweat were rolling down Kirsch's face, and he had begun to pant. "I'm swinging as hard as I can!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be a knight. Swing your sword again! I want hay to be leaking out of that dummy!" Kirsch looked at the burlap bag that had been stuffed with hay. After a few swings, he had sliced it open in several different places. Kirsch swung the sword with all his strength, slicing through the burlap material and causing hay to fly out. "Better. Keep going."

"Charles, we've been out here for hours-"

"I didn't ask for you to complain! Swing!"

Eventually, there was nothing left of the poor burlap dummy, and hay was sprawled out all around in the field. Kirsch looked like he was ready to drop his sword at any moment. "Good. Your enemies should end up being chunks of human flesh when you're done," Carmilla instructed. "Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Sometimes overdoing it is the best way to fight a battle. Alright. Now try to hit me." Kirsch's eyes widened. "Sir Charles, we've been at it for so long though-"

"What did I say about complaining?!" He groaned and lifted up his sword as best he could. He gave it a lazy swing, which Carmilla easily blocked. "What the hell was that?! You call that a swing?!" Carmilla shouted. "C-can I just take a short break?" Carmilla looked up at the sky to see it was now a bright blue. She sighed. Maybe she let her anger about the task get out of hand. "You can have a break." Kirsch sighed with relief and put his sword back in its sheath. He sat down on one of the hay bales that had been placed in the field. "Never realized that being a knight would be so much work." Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "What'd you expect? You're going to be a part of the Queen's Guard soon. All of them have to be on their toes to protect her."

"Well... I didn't really have much of a choice. Weren't you forced into the knights?" Carmilla shook her head. "Well, the head of the knights came to my village drafting the young men to be knights. I was one of them. You see, I lived on a farm with my mother. She's really sick now so… of course I wanted to stay with her. I argued with the head knight, telling him that I had to stay and that I refused to go. I finally gave in after my mother begged me to go. She said things would be better for me in the kingdom but…" He paused for a moment and looked over at the castle that was in the distance. "I don't really see it." He looked down at his sore red hands. "You know, you should really wear gloves while using your sword. It'll keep sores off your hands," Carmilla suggested. Kirsch furrowed his brow, wondering why the knight had completely ignored what he had just told her. "So… you just chose to be a knight?" He asked. There was a pause. "Pretty much, yeah."

She didn't really like thinking about how she become of knight. When she was thrown out by her mother, she didn't really know where to go. A woman like Carmilla wasn't very safe, especially with her newly placed curse. It had made her even more beautiful than before, which lots of the men she met during her travels liked a lot. One day, she decided the best way to avoid unwanted attention was to disguise herself as a man. She had the parts to do it, she just needed to flatten her chest, cut her hair, and presto. People would think she was a man.

At first Carmilla didn't think the plan would work but surprisingly, it did. Men weren't drawn to her anymore, and instead treated her more like a man. One night, while she was sleeping in an alleyway, a knight found her. She was scrawny and still adjusting to her new diet. He took pity on her and asked if she'd like to stay in the knights' quarters. Of course, Carmilla accepted. She decided the next morning that she'd try to become a knight. Who knew she could go from using the knights as shelter to murdering thousands of innocent people for years to come?

* * *

Laura sat in her room breathing heavily and staring at the dress that she was to wear for her coronation. It was the same elegant dress she wore at rehearsal the previous day. She had a million thoughts running through her head, all ending the same way: _What if I fall on my face?_ This had been a constant thought in her head for days, but as the hours ticked by, the image of her eating the red carpet became more vivid.

What broke Laura of her trance was Carmilla running into her room, slamming the door and stripping off her armor, letting it fall to the ground heavily. She ran frantically into the bathroom, tossing her under-shirt and under-pants behind her haphazardly. Laura vaguely heard a splash in the tub.

"Sorry I'm so late, cupcake. Training went a little longer than expected. It was really my fault, though. I think I was pushing Kirsch a little too hard for his first day. He told me some sad stuff about his mother and their farm, he- Laura?" Carmilla asked in a questioning tone.

Laura snapped out of her trance and let out a loud "Hmm?" Carmilla walked up to the door frame and leaned against it.

Laura looked up and was surprised to see Carmilla, with only a towel wrapped around her waist. Her eyes traveled up the expanse of the guards tight abs and then over the slight swell of her small breasts. She licked her lips, feeling that they had suddenly gone dry. Carmilla visibly smirked "My eyes are up here cutie," She said, pointing to her eyes. Laura's eyes shot up and met Carmilla's. While she would love nothing more than to banter with Carmilla, which was one of her favorite things, she couldn't take her mind off that damn red carpet and her face. "What if I mess up Carmilla?" She said, her lip quivering. Carmilla's smirk dropped and she walked over to the princess to sit next to her. "Princess I'm positive that you will do fine. You've been preparing for this your entire life. You went through the rehearsal yesterday, and you prepared a speech. You sure you don't want to run it by me?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I want you to hear it for the first time when everyone else does." She gave Carmilla a small smile. The guard nodded and stood up, "Well, princess, as much as I'd love to stick around half naked and chat, I do need to get ready." She slipped on her linen shirt and trousers before starting to gather her armor off the floor. She frowned down at it, not happy with how it was dull and banged up. Laura had it cleaned a few weeks ago, but it didn't matter. Not that anyone knew this, but the armor was extremely old, and had seen it's better days. Laura saw that Carmilla was examining her armor and a smile spread across her face. "I almost forgot. I got you something." Carmilla looked up from her chest plate and looked over to Laura, who was wagging a finger at her, asking to follow her. The guard placed her chest plate down and followed the princess into the "secret" room that was inside her quarters. She let Laura call it the "secret" room, but Carmilla was fully aware that it was probably designed to be a panic room of sorts, should the castle fall under attack.

Laura pushed the wall in, letting the door to the room open up. She stepped to the side and let Carmilla in. She lit a candle, and when the guard could see, her jaw almost hit the floor. There before her was gorgeous black armor, new and never worn,sitting on an armor stand. It was almost glittering in the candlelight, and probably the most beautiful thing Carmilla had ever seen. _Aside from Laura,_ she thought. She stepped up to it, and reached out to run her fingers along the smooth chest plate. It had never been hit with a sword, never been thrown from a horse, never been thrown to the floor in haste. It was almost enough to make Carmilla cry. Almost.

Laura watched as Carmilla gawked over the new armor, a pleased smile on her face. "Do you like it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The response she got though, was not one she expected. Carmilla stepped back from the armor and turned to her, giving her a look Laura couldn't quite place her finger on. "Laura.. I don't know how I could ever thank you." Laura's brow furrowed. "It's just armor Carmilla." At that the guard shook her head. "Armor is never just armor. It protects me from death. It may very well protect you from death one day too, if I have any say in the matter." She stood up taller, as if that would make her words resonate deeper within Laura. "I thought you couldn't die from a sword?" Carmilla thought carefully about what she was going to say next. She lowered her voice just enough so only Laura could hear her. "The only way I imagine that I can be killed is if I lose my head. Or if my heart gets torn out." Laura winced at that. "Sorry princess," She said with honest sorrow in her voice. Laura nodded and kissed Carmilla's cheek, "Go ahead and put it on in here, I'm going to have Perry and the girls help me with my dress in the other room." Carmilla smiled and nodded.

* * *

Laura stood before the door of the throne room. She took in a deep shaky breath. _All you have to do is walk across the room._ Two of the guards slowly opened the door, revealing the large crowd of people on either side of the room. Not only was there a large group of people but a choir as well. Everyone's eyes were on her. She looked down at the throne. _Her_ throne. On the right stood the Archbishop and a man who was holding a yellow pillow that held the crown and the scepter. To the left stood her knight, standing tall and proud in her new armor. Laura smiled a bit, but it quickly vanished when she saw a figure behind Carmilla. The figure was of a man that looked almost identical to William. No, it _was_ William. Laura stood frozen in fear and opened her mouth to yell, but nothing came out. William's hand reached through Carmilla's chest, even breaking through the armor. He pulled Carmilla's heart out and Laura's wide eyes stared at the still beating organ. Carmilla fell to the ground in a heap, reaching out for Lau-

"Laura?" Perry whispered to her. Laura broke out of her daydream. "What? Oh, yes." She looked back up at the throne to see Carmilla was perfectly fine. _What was that about… I must be really nervous,_ she thought and began to walk down the red carpet. Her handmaidens followed behind her. _Almost there . . . just don't freak out. Don't freak-_ She stumbled forward a bit, but quickly managed to regain her balance and return to standing upright. _Oh god! I almost fell. Did anyone notice that? They probably all did. I'm going to be laughed at for generations!_ Laura panicked in her mind but surprisingly was able to keep her composure in her facial expressions. She approached the throne, turned towards her people, and sat down on the throne. The handmaidens moved over to the left of the throne and stood by, watching.

The Archbishop walked over to the front of the throne and spread out his arms.

"I present to you... Queen Laura!" The crowd began to roar with applause. Laura rose to her feet. A man walked over to the Archbishop, handing him a beautiful, deep purple cloak. Laura knew it was going to look giant on her small body. The Archbishop held it up to her and spoke, "Will you, Queen Laura of Silas, accept this cloak and use it as protection during harsh times so that you may stay alive and well for your people?"

"I do," Laura answered and let the Archbishop wrapped the cloak around her neck. She lowered herself back into her throne.

The man holding the pillow then approached the Archbishop, holding it out so he could retrieve the scepter. "Will you accept this scepter and use it to lead your kingdom into a prosperous future?" Laura gave a nod and again said, "I do." He took the golden scepter from off the pillow and handed it to Laura.

Then he picked up the last piece: the crown. "Will you accept this crown and use it to help you make wise choices whenever you need to make a decision during difficult times?"

 _This is it . . . the crown. Once he puts this on my head . . . I'll be Queen._ Before, the idea of her being queen didn't feel very real, and now she was slowly realizing that it was indeed very real.

"Yes, I do." He lowered the crown onto the top of her head and the people shouted:

"Long live the Queen of Silas!"

* * *

A/n 2:

Synucian: So . . . since I'm not very familiar with coronations, I tried my best to make up something. At first, I was going to go by an actual coronation with the oaths and everything but that would be considered plagiarism, and I was not sure if it would offend anyone. I did use two things that were in the coronation I read and those are the opening and the very end. I basically just did a bunch of symbolism with the robe, scepter, and crown. It sounds a lot like they are magical but they are not. Sorry creampuffs. x3 So if you didn't understand the symbolism the robe symbolizes protection cause, you know, it covers her body. The scepter symbolizes leadership, and the crown represents wisdom. Not a very traditional coronation, but it is fiction.

CarmillaIsLifee: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be eventful, so you have that to look forward too!


	14. Favors

Laura sat in a beautiful red chair, overseeing all the dancing people in the ballroom. Her chair was placed on a high platform with a few stairs leading up to it. It gave her a great vantage point to smile down at the wealthy and important people in attendance to her coronation. To the right of her chair was Carmilla, standing at full attention and monitoring the area around them. Laura glanced up at her and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. She had only been Queen for a few hours, but she was already making plans in her head for things she'd like to change. Certain laws about marriage being one of them. Her father was a fair ruler, but he was very closed minded, keeping a lot of very old traditions. _While tradition is good_ , Laura mused, _there needs to be some changes._ She didn't think that someone needed to be a Lord or Lady to marry royalty. People should be able to love anyone they like, not because of social standings or belonging to a certain house.

After watching people dance for a while, Laura decided she wanted to join in on the fun. "Charles," She said with a smirk on her face. Carmilla was by her side in an instant. "Yes, my Queen?" Laura ignored the shiver that went down her spine. "I want to dance."

"You want to dance.." Carmilla repeated. Laura giggled and nodded. "Yes, and I would like you, my dashing knight, to be my partner."

Carmilla furrowed her brow and thought about this for a moment. She examined the crowded room and then looked back down to Laura, not missing the way the candle-lit room made the crown on her head glimmer. "Is that a wise choice, cupcake?" She asked lowly, so no one would overhear the nickname. Laura gave the knight a glare that Carmilla could tell was fake.

"Please Charles?" She pleaded, saying the name almost too sweetly. Carmilla relented and offered Laura her hand. The Queen took it with a smile and stood up, telling one of her handmaidens that was off to the side what she was doing.

Carmilla noted that this was a whole new way of life that she would have to get used to. No longer would Laura be left to her own devices. She was Queen, and that meant that everyone would be in her space and their business. _Whoa there,_ Carmilla thought, _when did it become our business?_ She cursed herself in her head. She figured she could enjoy a dance or two with Laura while she still had the chance.

A man announced that the Queen was making her way to the dance floor, and much like the Red Sea, everyone parted for them. Carmilla lead Laura down the stairs of the platform and into the middle of the ballroom. Laura smirked and turned to Carmilla, "Do you even know how to dance, Sir Charles?"

It was Carmilla's turn to smirk as she pulled Laura into her chest plate gently and took her hand. Laura's left hand made its way onto the knight's shoulder, and the knight's left onto the Queen's waist. "Color me impressed. You seem to know what you're doing." That ever-present smirk on the Queen's face was going to drive Carmilla mad, she could tell. "Don't look so surprised _princess,_ you may hurt my feelings," She said with feigned hurt as she began the steps to the waltz. Laura's smirk dropped and what replaced it was a genuinely happy smile. She threw her head back and laughed as Carmilla spun her about, and she vaguely heard clapping going on around them.

After a while, a slower song was beginning to be played by the orchestra off to the side of the dance floor. Laura leaned her head on the cool armor of Carmilla's shoulder piece and swayed with the knight. Carmilla found it within herself to not care about the looks they were getting, but rather focused on the cute little breaths that hit her neck. They were coming from Laura's slightly parted lips. Lips that Carmilla would love nothing more than to take between her own. This thought should have been alarming to the knight, but the more she danced with Laura, the more she didn't care. Then she heard faint whispering and decided to eavesdrop as they danced.

"Can you believe she's dancing with that _knight_?"

"God, I know. How inappropriate. Doesn't she know that she needs to find a proper husband? Not some random rogue knight her father picked up off the street." Carmilla wanted to snarl at the two gossiping women but refrained from doing so. "She's too young and naive to run this kingdom. Do you think she even understands how a kingdom should be run?"

Carmilla gritted her teeth. It took a lot of self-control to keep her from slapping the old woman and telling her Laura was perfectly capable of being Queen. Sure, she was young and naive, but she had been working hard ever since her father died. Carmilla decided it was time to stop dancing though. She pulled away from Laura. "I'm going to get some wine," She whispered to her and walked away from Laura, who seemed confused.

Finally, all of the citizens had left the castle, leaving it feeling extremely empty. Laura began to head to her room, but Perry stopped her. "My Lady, we have a new room for you." She furrowed her brow. "A new room..? But I like my old room."

"Well, I think you'll like this one better. It _is_ the Queen's quarters." The words "Queen's quarters" suddenly peaked her interest. She followed Perry to the opposite side of the castle and was presented a large oak door. "This will be your new room, My Queen." Laura slowly opened the door, revealing an extravagant maroon bedroom. The room was far bigger than her old one. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. It had soft, velvety maroon sheets and several small square pillows propped up against the silver, decorative bed frame. To the left was a matching fainting* couch that was lined with a metallic material. Sitting by the bed was a matching chair, and there was also a bench at the foot of the bed. Laura looked up the see a sparkling chandelier that held a few candlesticks in it. Perry giggled at the gawking Laura. "I would assume that your new quarters are to your liking?" Laura nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah.."

"Would you like help with your garments?" Laura shook her head, finally breaking her gaze from the beautiful furniture of the room. "No… Actually, could you fill up a bath for me? I'd like to bathe before I go to sleep." Perry raised an eyebrow. "At such a late time?" Laura nodded. "I could ask Charles to do it." Perry shook her head. "Nonsense! I'll be happy to." Perry went into the bathroom to retrieve the buckets for the water.

Once Perry filled up the tub, she left her and Carmilla alone in her new quarters. "Carmilla?"

"Hm?" The knight answered sleepily. She was resting in her new chair with her eyes closed "Will you help me with my dress?" She opened up one eye and looked at her new Queen.

"Cupcake… you're aware that things are different now, right?" She finally opened both her eyes and rose from her chair. "You're Queen. Everyone's eyes are on you."

"What do you mean..? Where is this coming from?"

"Laura, dancing with me was a terrible idea." She widened her eyes. "Wh-why would you say that? I thought we were having fun-"

"Yes, we were, but the people don't think you can run the kingdom. They think you should've been dancing with almost all the noblemen, picking a suitable husband to marry."

"I did dance with other people!" Laura protested. "I'm saying we can't be seen like that in public. You need to keep up your image." Laura went silent. She turned away from Carmilla and began to fiddle with the tied up lace in the back of her dress. She was having an extremely difficult time untying the ribbons this time. "Dammit!" She exclaimed as she continued to try to untie to laces of her corset. Carmilla sighed and said, "Let me he-"

"No, I've got it!" Laura snapped back. It was the first time she'd ever gotten snappy at her, and it caused her to wince. "Cupcake, I just don't want to be the reason people don't have any faith in you. I'm not trying to hurt your feeling-"

"Okay, just stop." Laura whirled around to face her. "Don't you think I knew what people would think if I danced with you? If they assume there's anything between us, let them! You're my knight, and you've been protecting me for many moons. Of course, we've grown close! The kingdom can think what they want because I don't give a damn. If me having feelings for you makes me a bad queen, then so be it!" Her words once again shocked Carmilla. "Wow, princess, you're kind of sexy when you're angry." Carmilla smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. Laura blushed a bright red and whirled back around, facing her back towards Carmilla. "That's Queen to you! Now help me with these damn ribbons!" Carmilla chuckled. "Yes, _my Queen_." She strode over to the small Queen and began to untie the back of her dress. _Well, isn't this familiar?_ Carmilla thought with a small grin. Once she was done, Laura slipped the dress off of her slender figure. She was still in her undergarments. Laura turned around to face Carmilla and pressed her lips into hers. Carmilla gladly accepted the kiss and pulled the girl closer to her. The kiss quickly went from soft and sweet to passionate and lustful. Carmilla cupped her hands around Laura's face as they continued their heated kiss. Laura broke away from the kiss to catch her breath and murmured, "My water is getting cold." Reluctantly, Carmilla pulled herself away from the human and sighed. "Alright, alright. Go bathe, princess."

"It's Queen now." Carmilla chuckled, "You'll always be a princess to me."

* * *

Laura collapsed onto her bed after her long bath and moaned into one of the pillows. "Oh my god! This bed feels great!" Carmilla chuckled. "Enjoying it?"

"I'd enjoy it even more if you snuggled with me~," Laura sang. Carmilla gave a loud, fake sigh. "Alright," She answered, trying to sound annoyed. They both knew that she was quite the opposite. Carmilla loved sleeping next to the warm human. A warmth she herself did not possess.

She looked around and sighed, looking down at her armor. Laura looked up from her pillow at the sound of Carmilla's sigh. "What?" She asked curiously. Carmilla looked up at her. "Well, you just got me that stand for my new armor, and it's all the way on the other side of the castle. I don't feel like walking over there, but I also don't want to leave this armor on the floor." Laura smiled and got up from the bed, making her way over to Carmilla. She went behind her and began to unstrap the straps of the shoulder pieces. "Well you can leave the pieces on the lounge if you'd like." Carmilla nodded, but stayed silent letting Laura take apart her armor. She stopped though when it came to Carmilla's leg pieces. She sat down on the lounge chair, next to the other pieces and began to unstrap them. "Is it heavy wearing all that?" Laura asked as she watched Carmilla place the last piece of armor on the lounge chair. Carmilla shook her head as she looked up, "Not for me. I can lift things twice my weight with ease." Laura smiled then moved over to Carmilla, sitting down on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. "So you would have no problems lifting me?" Again, Carmilla shook her head. "I have before, cupcake." Laura nodded slightly as she began to play with the ends of Carmilla's hair. Carmilla closed her eyes. Something she always found herself enjoying was when Laura played with her hair. She imagined it had something to do with her cat side. "Well since it's so easy for you, will you carry me to the bed?" Carmilla opened her eyes and nodded, before lifting Laura bridal style and carefully placing her on the bed.

Laura smiled up at her and tugged her by her linen shirt down onto the bed and into a kiss. Carmilla obliged without hesitation, kissing the Queen soundly. She pulled away from the kiss, pulled back the covers, and let Laura climb in first. Once the human was in her new comfy bed, Carmilla slipped in next to her. Laura snuggled up to the knight and ran her hand from her side up to her chest. "You can't keep doing things like _that_ , princess," Carmilla said in a slightly deeper tone than her normal one but not quite as deep as she makes it for Charles. Laura looked up at her questioningly. "Things like what?" Carmilla blew out a breath then chuckled, "Putting your hands all over me. I want to respect your wishes, but you make it hard." Laura sat up a little, looking Carmilla in the eye. "You are the most respectful person I have ever met, even though you hardly ever refer to me by my name or proper title," She said the last part in a teasing tone. Carmilla smiled at her. "Well that's because I _actually_ like you cupcake." Laura brought her face closer to Carmilla's, her lips only inches away from the vampires. "Oh yeah? How much?" Carmilla shook her head and whispered out, "More than I'm willing to believe, I think." Then she closed the gap between their lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but was only until Laura needed to pull away for air. Carmilla looked at the Queen, her pupil blown and her lips swollen. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. Laura saw this and swatted her hand against the knight's shoulder before she laid her head down on it. She picked up one of Carmilla's hands, began to play with her fingers, and ran her own over the smallest of scars that were on the white skin.

She listened to the faint heartbeat that belonged to Carmilla and found herself starting to fall asleep to it until she heard something else. It was a low rumbling that came from the middle of Carmilla's chest, and before she had the chance to say anything about it, Carmilla spoke up first, "Do _not_ hold this against me." Laura giggled slightly. "It's cute!"

That night Carmilla let herself purr.

* * *

"So… what were you saying about Kirsch yesterday?" Laura asked as she read through several letters she had received. Dukes and Duchesses were already asking her to take their sons as a husband and offering large rewards if she agreed. _Bribing someone to marry their son? How cruel,_ She thought to herself. "Oh, he was talking about how his mother is dying," Carmilla replied. Laura lifted her eyes up from the letter and looked to the right of her throne to look at Carmilla. "What? That's terrible! I'm sure her husband is taking good care of her though."

"His father left a few years ago. She's all alone." Laura's eyes widened. "Carmilla, we have to do something!"

"Like what? A horse ride to the farmlands would take up half the day. I need to be here to protect you, and we have no doctors to send with us."

"We don't need a doctor. Doesn't vampire blood have healing properties?" Carmilla paused for a long moment. _She's really going to make me travel all the way to a farm for a dying old woman,_ She thought, annoyed. "Yes, it does, but I've never tried curing a dying person. It could be risky."

"You have to give it a try! She's all alone and dying. Kirsch would be forever grateful!" Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I don't need Kirsch to be grateful to me."

"I'd be grateful," Laura chirped. "Saddle up some horses and take Kirsch with you. I'm sure he'd like to know his mother's doing well." Carmilla furrowed her brow. "What am I suppose to do? Shove my wrist in her mouth, tell Kirsch that I'm _not_ forcing his mother to drink my blood? I'm sure that'll go splendidly." Laura glared at Carmilla for a moment. "There are some bottles in the kitchen. Now go, I have people to interview." Carmilla nodded and headed out of the throne room.

* * *

"Why would the Queen want to help my mother?" Kirsch asked as he strapped the saddle around the bay's belly. "She's a softy. She wants to take care of everyone." Carmilla pulled a small bottle out of her saddle pouch and examined the red liquid within. "What is that again?"

"Some kind of elixir that one of the doctors mixed up. He said it should fix up your mother." She slipped it back into the pouch and mounted the horse. "We better hurry so we can get there before sundown." She moved her black horse to the side. "Lead the way. You know where it is," Carmilla ordered. Kirsch gave the knight a nod and kicked the horse's sides, sending it into a gallop. Carmilla followed closely behind.

The ride was tiring, but the two managed to make it to the rural little village before nightfall. They walked their horses down the dirt path, looking at each little village home. "God, it's been so long since I've been back.." Kirsch said to himself. He looked to his right and pulled back on the reins, slowing his bay down. "Here it is: my home," He said as he slid off the horse's saddle and grabbed its bridle strap. Carmilla also dismounted her horse and led him over to a fence post. She tied the strap to the post and patted the horse's face. "Stay put."

They headed inside the home and were immediately introduced to a foul odor. The first thought that came to Carmilla's mind was that the mother was already dead, and it was the smell of her decomposing corpse. Then she noticed the small, rotting bodies of two fat rats in the corner. She grimaced at the sight of their mangled bodies. A cat must've gotten a hold of them and left them in the corner. "Kirsch..?" A hoarse voice was heard from one of the rooms. Kirsch rushed into the room. "Mother! You're alright!" Carmilla followed him into the room. She didn't really think the word "alright" was a good word to use to describe the woman. She looked like a skeleton. Her cheekbones were poking out, and her shaky arms looked like twigs that could snap at any moment. Kirsch took her hands into his and smiled. "Don't worry! We brought you medicine."

"Oh… that's…" The woman closed her eyes and dozed off. Carmilla popped the cork off of the bottle and approached the side of the bed. She lifted the old woman's head up and carefully poured the blood into her mouth. "There. She should get better soon now." Kirsch nodded. But for several moments, she laid there. Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't move a single muscle the whole time. Carmilla decided to listen for a heartbeat. _One… two… Wait, I only hear two-_

"Kirsch, get out now." He furrowed his brow. "What? Why-" Suddenly, the woman sprung up from her slumber and flew at Kirsch. She managed to knock down the muscular man despite her small frame. "Whoa! What are you doing Mother?!" He exclaimed. _Fuck, she's a vampire now!_ Carmilla realized. She frantically looked around the room and grabbed a broom. She tried to smack the wild monster off of Kirsch but to no avail. She stayed latched onto him, trying to claw at his face. Kirsch had put his arms up to block the blows. Her nails sliced at the steel armor, creating fresh claw marks on it. "Charles!" He yelled out. "I'm trying!" Carmilla spat back. The woman bit down on his arm, her fangs even piercing through the tough material and into his arm. He let out a scream of pain. Carmilla knew that she now had no choice. She removed her sword from her sheath and swiftly sliced through the woman's neck. Blood splattered all over the wooden wall and Kirsch. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he had a head attached to his arm. He screamed again. "Stop screaming! She's dead."

"Get it off of me!" He shouted. _God, he's a baby,_ Carmilla thought as she pried the head off his arm. He sat up and leaned back against the wall, eyes still wide.

"What… what just happened?"

"I have no idea…"

* * *

A/n

**Fainting couch: A long lounge chair that got its name for being used for woman who fainted due to how tight their corsets were.

Synucian: Man, I am an evil writer. P:

CarmillaIsLifee: I was actually okay with this angst. I am adapting to Syn's evil ways.. HALP!


	15. Stars and Candles

WARNING: This chapter gets graphic in one section.

* * *

Kirsch slowly rose up to his feet, trying to avoid the blood that was moving out towards his feet. He stepped over the body and stood next to Carmilla. "What the fuck did you give my mother?" He asked, obviously furious and afraid. "Look, I'm not doctor. I was just asked to deliver it."

 _Stop asking questions, dammit._ Carmilla thought to herself. "We should head back-"

"And leave her body?! What the hell is wrong with you? We're burying her!"

"Kirsch, is that really necessary?" His jaw dropped at her words. "Being with the knights made you cruel," He muttered before he left the small house. His words caused her to wince. _Cruel..? What did I do that was cruel? I just protected him!_

She followed him outside to see him with a shovel, digging a small hole beside the house. A woman and a man, who Carmilla guessed were married, approached them. "Is everything alright..? We heard shouting." Kirsch looked over at them.

"Yeah… everything's fine. My mother just passed away is all. The medicine we brought…" He looked over at Carmilla and then back to the couple. "... it didn't work." They both frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Kirsch. She was a wonderful woman," The woman said softly. Kirsch nodded and continue to dig the grave. "Yeah… she was."

Once he was done digging the grave, he went back inside and wrapped her body in the bed sheets, along with the decapitated head. He carried the bundle outside and gently lowered it into the hole. He stared down at the covered up body. "May peace be with you in the afterlife, Mama," He whispered as he began tossing the dirt back into the hole.

* * *

They trotted their horses back into the castle walls. It was now night and the streets of the town were completely empty. They rode up to the stables and dismounted their steads, leading them back into their rightful stalls. Carmilla glanced at his arm. "You should really get your arm wrapped up." He glanced down at the arm that had somehow been bitten into. "Probably… I still have no idea how a liquid could turn a frail old woman into an inhuman beast."

"I'll tell the Queen that it was a failure. I'm sure she'll be very sorry for your loss." Kirsch scoffed. "I know the Queen will care… unlike some people." She knew he was referring to her. "I did what I thought was right! She would've killed you-"

"It has nothing to do with that, Charles! You should learn how to show at least a small amount of empathy!" Kirsch spat back and stomped out of the stables.

* * *

Carmilla strode into the throne room to see Laura was still sitting on her throne, answering letters. She looked up and let out a long yawn. "Oh, Carmilla. You're back! How did it-" She trailed off when she noticed droplets of blood on her armor. "Oh god. Was someone hurt? Did bandits attack you?" Laura stood up and began to ask frantically. "No, no. We're fine. Well, Kirsch got bitten."

"By what?" Laura asked in a worried tone as she made her way closer to Carmilla. "By his mother… She died as we were giving her my blood, and it turned her into a vampire." Laura blinked. "Why was that a bad thing? She could've been immortal then-"

"Laura, you seem to forget we have a different appetite, and it involves human blood. She tried to kill Kirsch." Laura's eyes widened. "So… his mother is dead?" Carmilla nodded. "Oh god, no… this is all my fault! I insisted you do this and I didn't even think of the consequences! I should have never asked you to go."

"Princess, it's not your fault. You were just trying to help-"

"And now his mother is dead and he had to see her as a monster!" Carmilla winced. "Ouch," She muttered. "Wait no! I didn't mean that-"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm a cruel monster." She stalked off to the Queen's quarters.

Laura walked into the room to see Carmilla undoing the straps of her armor. "Carmilla…? Are you alright? I didn't mean that you were a monster. I could never think of you like-"

"Kirsch said I was cruel." Laura blinked. "What? Why would he say that?"

"Because that's what I am, Laura! I'm cruel!" Laura frowned. "You're not cruel, Carmilla. What's gotten into you?"

"I _am_ cruel! You know that horrible Black Knight you hate so much? Well that's me!"

Laura's eye widened, "Don't you dare compare yourself to that monster," She warned her. Carmilla grunted in frustration before she turned to the wall and punched a hole clean through the stone. "Laura you don't understand. I am the legend. Those stories are about _me_!" Laura took a step back. The last time that she had seen Carmilla in a blind rage, she had killed her father, not to mention Laura lost her babies. "Carmilla. Calm down." She ordered, hoping that Carmilla didn't hear the shake in her tone. Carmilla did though, and she looked up to Laura. "See? You're scared of me because you know it's true." Laura shook her head. "You're a good person, Carmilla."

"No, I'm not! You think I am because you're a silly little girl who developed feelings for me." Carmilla stepped toward Laura and took her shoulders between her gloved hands. "I killed your family. I killed Kirsch's mother and felt nothing. I have killed hundreds of innocent people. Even though I've done all that though, I don't want to hurt you. Not more than I already have." She leaned forward and kissed Laura's forehead, and before Laura could protest Carmilla was walking out of the room.

Laura walked after her, feeling anger bubble up inside of her from the knight's words, "Fine! Walk away, it's what you're best at. Don't come back either!" Carmilla kept walking, and Laura kept following, saying hateful things that Carmilla chose to block out. Carmilla got to the front door of the castle and threw it open. She walked down the dirt road, and she didn't take notice to the fact that there was no footsteps behind her until she looked up and saw that the sky was dark and the stars were shining above her.

Through all of her years people had come and gone. Buildings were torn apart and new ones were made in their place, but the one constant that Carmilla knew was the stars. She longed to one day be among the stars, but she knew she never would be.

* * *

Back at the castle Laura was still fuming. _How dare that stupid knight,_ she thought. _She better come back soon!_ She was pacing back and forth, waiting for Carmilla to come back so she could give her a piece of her mind. She noticed that the sun was down now, and the lone candle in her room was no longer enough light. She grabbed the candle and walked around the room, holding it up to other candles to light them. When she was satisfied with the lighting, she returned the candle back to its original place. _She better come back soon…_

Soon after that, and after a lot of pacing, she finally sat on her bed. There was a knock at her door. She walked over to it, thinking it would be Carmilla on the other side. "I thought I told you not to-" She stopped when she opened the door and saw Perry standing there with a tray of food. "My lady you didn't come down for supper so I thought I would bring you a plate." She said as Laura stepped to the side for her. "Were you expecting someone else?" Laura shook her head. "Apparently not," she said with a far off tone in her voice.

She sat on her bed and ate her pigeon* pie in silence, occasionally looking out of her window, hoping to see the knight return any minute. Hours ticked by, and there was still no sign of Carmilla. Laura tried everything to keep herself occupied. She read, she picked at her nails, she even tried to stand on her tippy toes to touch the chandelier. Which to her dismay, she could not reach.

It was the wee hours of the morning when she finally laid in bed, deciding that Carmilla would show up soon, and she might as well get some sleep before the discussion they needed to have. She laid there in her bed, staring at the wall in front of her. As much as she didn't want to think about it, her mind drifted to what Carmilla had said earlier. _I am the legend._ It rang in her ears, and echoed off the walls of her brain. She remembers the first time the Black Knight was brought up between them. The old lady in the market called Carmilla the Black Knight and said she'd be the death of Laura and her baby. The baby part, as much as Laura didn't want to admit this, was true. Had Carmilla not went into a blind rage that day, her father and William would be alive. She would still be a princess and would be soon giving birth to what she now knew were twins.

The other way of looking at that incident was that she would _still_ be a princess. Her father would _still_ be the man that ordered her to be raped, and William would _still_ be allowed to walk the halls a free man. Not that this was a very rare occurrence in the kingdom, but she never imagined it happening to her. Did Carmilla do her a service? Or was what she said earlier true, and Laura was just a silly girl in love? _In love?!_ She thought alarmed. She knew she had feelings for Carmilla, but this was the first time she put any labels on it. Could she really be in love with someone who just openly admitted to being a cold blooded killer? Killing hundreds of people?

She supposed that she could, based on the fact that she thought it didn't seem so bad, which had to be a very unhealthy way to think. Carmilla was a murderer, but Laura found herself wondering what her reasons were, rather then assuming there was none at all. There _had_ to be a reason.

Laura fell asleep that night with new things she wanted to say to Carmilla. No longer did she want to yell and scream at her but rather sit her down and try to understand her. If the things they say are true about the Black Knight… about Carmilla, then she needed to have answers.

* * *

Laura was saddened to see that she had spent the entire night without Carmilla, something that hasn't happened since she was locked away in the dungeon. She was slow putting on her dress for the day, slow with walking down to the throne room, and slow with dealing with the villagers that came to see her about their problems. She didn't miss the way her handmaidens were looking around for Carmilla. Occasionally whispering to each other "Where's Charles?" and "Isn't he supposed to be on guard?"

After a while Kirsch entered the room, walking lethargically and holding onto his right arm. He came up the steps to the throne then stood next to it, much like Carmilla would. Laura gave him a curious glance. "Hello Kirsch. What seems to be the problem with your arm?" He looked down to Laura and began to speak, but collapsed to his knees. He took in a sharp breath, holding his arm close to his body. Laura was at his side in an instant and calling for help. "Someone get a doctor! Kirsch, sweety, are you okay?" She said putting a hand on his back, hoping that he could feel the comfort she was trying to give, even through his armor. He just wheezed a bit before he slumped into her lap.

Within a few minutes a couple knights were lifting him and carrying him off to the infirmary. Laura followed closely behind. "What's going on with him?" She asked frantically as he was laid down on the doctor's wooden table. The doctor ignored her question and quickly removed his armor pieces. It was clear that his right arm was wounded, because the linen of his shirt was stained with blood on his forearm. The doctor used a knife to cut his shirt off completely, and Laura was horrified to see that his whole forearm was red and bubbling. The bubbles were a gross greenish color, and the red under it was angry and festering. "I've never seen anything like this before," The doctor muttered under his breath. He looked up to Laura, then spoke to one of the men still lingering in the room, "Take the Queen somewhere else. Keep a watchful eye over her." The knight nodded and moved to escort Laura but she was having none of it, "What are you going to do to him?" The doctor sighed and looked down at the infected wound. "We may have to take his arm." Kirsch, though he seemed to be very out of it, shook his head slightly and whispered out, "Please. Don't." Laura ran her fingers through his hair, ignoring the fact that his forehead and scalp were very sweaty. "We will do everything we can to save your arm Kirsch, won't we, doctor?" The doctor simply nodded, not trying to disappoint his Queen. Laura then let herself be escorted back to the throne room, and back to answering letters. Something she was quickly starting to dispise.

 _Camilla, wherever you are… please come back_.

* * *

Meanwhile Carmilla was in a forest in her cat form chasing after a rabbit. She let the tiny animal think it was getting away before she pounced, grabbing it by its neck and shaking her head. She heard the neck snap between her teeth, then she placed the rabbit down and started in on her small feast. Her ear twitched back at the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She stood completely still, listening to all the things around her. She picked up on breathing, human breathing. Slowly, she turned her head to get a better look at the person and wasn't surprised in the least to see a drunk old man looking at her. No matter that it was early afternoon, the man was drunk out of his mind. "You're a pretty big cat," He said matter of factly. She analyzed him, and when she realized he wasn't a threat, she turned her body to face him, then sat down.

He stumbled forward and was going to pet her, but she snarled at him. She had never let a human touch her cat willingly, and this drunk old man was no exception. He laughed then suddenly fell face first into the dirt asleep. _Odd,_ Carmilla thought to herself. She looked up and realized she must not have wandered too far off from the Castle. She sniffed into the air, smelling the nearest village, about a fifteen minute walk from where she is. She trotted over to the bush that she hid her armor and clothes in, then shrank and shifted back to her human form. She put on her clothes and armor then set off to the nearest village, assuming that her time away from the castle had been enough. She knew Laura didn't mean it when she said to never come back.

The human cared about her too much to mean it.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't fix his arm?! You've barely tried anything!"

"Well… we've never seen anything like it. It could be extremely contagious as well, my Queen. The best solution would be to remove it."

"We're not removing his arm!" She protested. "My Queen, you may be putting everyone in the castle and the Queen's guard at risk. It's the only way."

"No, I'm getting a second opinion. Doctor LaFontaine!" She called. A short redhead walked into the room, wearing a long black coat. "Who is this? I've never met them before," The doctor said. "This is LaFontaine, a skilled doctor who's from the North of Silas. I requested to meet them after I heard a rumor about their work. I thought they'd be a good asset." LaFontaine walked over to the side of Kirsch's bed. "Hm… quite fascinating." They lifted up his arm, causing him to groan. "Oh! Sorry," They apologized and laughed nervously. LaFontaine lowered his arm and picked up a knife. They slowly sliced open one of the green bubbles on his skin, causing some pus to ooze out. Kirsch screamed out in pain. "Oh, god! Fuck!"

"The pustules have pus in them. I should probably drain them. Never seen green ones though. How'd he get these again?"

"He was um… he was bitten."

"By what?" LaFontaine asked, looking back at the Queen. She looked at the male doctor that was standing beside her and motioned for him to leave the room. His mouth twitched as if he wanted to protest, but he left the room. Once he was gone, Laura spoke, "He was bitten by a person. They were apparently acting very hostile and bit him." They nodded and looked back at Kirsch's arm. "Hm… quite interesting. This is amazing, really." They were looking over the gross section of Kirsch's arm like it was a beautiful painting. "So do you think he'll need to have his arm removed?"

"No, I think we should drain it. It'll be bloody and gross. He probably won't be able to use his arm for a while. I'd remove it if it got infected."

"It's not infected now…?" Laura asked, very confused. "Well, I actually can't tell. It may already be infected, but we'll just have to see what happens."

"You don't seem very worried, Doctor LaFontaine-"

"Please, your majesty, just call me LaFontaine. Or LaF. Either works for me. Now, I'd suggest you leave for this part. It's probably going to get a little . . . gross," They suggested as they grabbed a cloth and tied it around their mouth. "Oh, uh . . . alright." She left the infirmary and as she shut the door, she heard Kirsch screaming in agony.

 _Carmilla, why are you still not here?_

* * *

"Oh, fucking hell! Just stop please!" Kirsch pleaded. LaFontaine had to tied Kirsch's right arm down in order to clean out the strange wound. "There's just one more spot I gotta get." They sliced open the last pustule, letting the pus drain into a bucket they had place under his arm. "Shit!" He shouted, trying to break free. "There we go. That should be all of them." They grabbed another cloth and dipped it in a bucket of clean water. They then strained the cloth out over the bloody mess on Kirsch's forearm. "You have… no mercy at all."

"I can't. I'm a doctor. Do you want some rum?"

"Oh, fuck, please," Kirsch replied. LaFontaine left the infirmary for a moment and returned with a bottle of the alcoholic beverage. They popped off the cork and immediately poured some of it onto his arm. He left out another scream of agony. "Not on my arm, son of bitch!"

"That will help clean it out. Now you can drink some." They held out the bottle, and Kirsch snatched it away with his free hand. He chugged down the liquid, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. "So, a person bit you?" They asked as they sat down and began to bandage up his arm. "Yeah. We went to my home village to give my mother some medicine… turned her into some… beast."

"Medicine? Do you know what it was?" LaFontaine asked curiously. "No clue. Charles just said it was from the doctor." This caused them to raise an eyebrow. "The doctor knew about this medicine?"

"Yeah. Is that odd?" _Seemed like he was clueless about the whole trip,_ thought LaFontaine. "There. Your arm is done." They cut the restraints with a knife. Kirsch sat up, releasing a long sigh of relief. "No practice for you though. I'd take at least a moon off."

"A whole moon?! That's way too long-"

"Doctor's orders. I'm sure Queen Laura will understand." Kirsch groaned. "Fine.."

* * *

Laura stood outside the front castle doors, waiting for Carmilla to show. _Please be okay.._ She pleaded in her mind. If anything had happened to her, she wouldn't know what to do. Then, she saw a figure approaching the castle. "Carmilla…?" She whispered. It was her. Laura would recognize that black armor anywhere. "Charles!" She shouted and began to run towards her. Before Laura could reach the knight, she collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping out of her side. Laura's eyes widened and she hastened her pace. She was by Carmilla's side within a few moments and examining her. "Carmilla? What happened?" She saw that there was a knife sticking out of one of the side panels of Carmilla's armor. "Oh god," She said, her voice shaking. She looked up to see a few of her Queen's guard members running towards them. "Help him!"

Carmilla was lifted up by one of the guards, her body limp. Laura rushed into the castle and down the long halls to the infirmary right alongside them, all the while praying that Carmilla was alright. The guardsmen dropped her onto the wooden table that Kirsch was on earlier that morning, and LaFontaine walked out from the back room. "What happened?" They asked with wide eyes. Laura looked at them with tears in her own, "I don't know! He was gone for a while, and I saw him walking up the drive. He collapsed, there's a knife in his side, under his armor plate." She said pointing with a shaky finger. LaFontaine dismissed the men that had brought Carmilla into the room, letting Laura stay. They could tell that this knight meant something to the Queen. "Who is she?" LaFontaine asked. Laura looked up at them quickly and was lost for words. "W-what? HE is Charles, my personal guard." LaFontaine smirked, "My Queen, forgive me for saying, but this dirt beard isn't convincing enough for me." They said gesturing to the smudges of dirt on Carmilla's face that had normally fooled everyone.

Right at that moment Carmilla sprang to life and made a gurgling noise, before she leaned over and spit out blood. She went back to her laying position seemingly passed out again. "Do something," Laura commanded. LaF bent down by the knife and examined it, before reaching up and simply tugging it out of Carmilla's body. Laura screamed at the gesture and just about sobbed when she saw the size of the blade. It must have been about the size of a man's boot

"That's odd," LaFontaine spoke. "What is?" Laura asked in a shaky tone when she composed herself. "Well the blade seems to be made with…" They trailed off. "Made with what?" Laura was growing impatient.

"Silver."


	16. Love?

"Silver? Who makes blades out of silver?" Laura asked. "No idea. Doesn't seem like it'd be a very good weapon of choice," They replied as they examined the long, blood stained blade. "Help me remove her armor." Laura nodded and began unstrapping the armor. Once they removed each piece of armor, LaFontaine cut open the linen shirt that knight was wearing. "Oh god," They gasped. Laura rushed over to the side of the table they were standing by. "What? What is it-" Laura trailed off when she saw the odd shade of blue Carmilla's side had turned. It looked like someone had burnt the edges. Some sort of black goo was seeping out of the wound which made Laura's stomach churn. "What… is that?" LaFontaine stuck a finger in it and sniffed. "Smells like blood to me."

"Why is it black?"

"Maybe she's having a reaction to the silver? Do you know if she's had any bad reactions to it before?"

"No… she never touches the stuff." LaFontaine examined her once again. Carmilla let out a groan. "Oh, she's awake."

"Laura…?" She moaned in pain. Laura took Carmilla's hand, feeling a new warmth she had never felt before. "God, she's burning up," Laura mumbled mainly to herself. "I'll get some wet rags to lower the fever. I should probably get my jar of leeches, too."

"Wait, leeches?!" Laura exclaimed. The doctor went into the back room and came back holding a glass jar _filled_ with leeches "What are you gonna do with those?"

"Leeches can suck out any bad things that are in her body." They picked up one of the leeches by the tip of its tail and watched it wiggle between their fingers. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Laura asked as she cringed at the site of the slimy pest. "Don't worry. Doctors use them all the time." They gently placed the leech by the wound, letting it crawl on Carmilla's side. "I better go get that rag now." LaFontaine walked out of the room and returned with a wet rag. They placed it on top of Carmilla's forehead, which caused her to groan. "Carmilla?" Laura said softly. "Where am I?" Carmilla mumbled. "In the castle. You passed out, someone stabbed you. Do you remember who?" The knight reached up and held her head and slowly shook it. "I… I just remember I was walking back to the castle and… somehow, someone stuck me with a knife. I got really sick feeling, and that's all I remember." LaF was examining the leech closely and noticed it wasn't latching on to her skin. "Huh. The leech doesn't seem to be feeding."

"Do you blame it? Her blood looks disgusting."

"You put a leech on me? How ironic…" Carmilla mumbled.

Laura quickly covered the vampire's mouth and shot her a look, but it went unseen because her eyes were closed. "What does that mean, LaF?"

"Means that I guess I'll have to drain the blood out myself." LaFontaine pulled a stool over to the side of the table and squeezes the sides of the wound to squeeze out the black liquid. "Fuck, what are you doing?" Carmilla groaned as she tried to move away. "I'm draining out the blood. I'm hoping it'll help with the healing process." LaF continued to squeeze out the black gunk, but there wasn't a drop of red. "Huh . . . it looks like most of her blood is black." LaFontaine stopped squeezing out her blood and began to bandage up her side. "What does this mean?"

"I'll have to use a different method." They reached in the pocket of their long coat and pulled out a small coin purse. "How is money going to help during this situation, LaF?" Laura muttered. _This doctor really is crazy,_ she thought. "This isn't full of money." They opened it up and pulled out a small rock. It was very smooth, shiny and a pure white. Laura then noticed that it was a symbol carved into it. "What is that?"

"A rune. I made them myself!" They said proudly as they puffed out their chest. "Wait… you can do magic?"

"Well, a fair amount for a human. They call me the Miracle Doctor for a reason, my Queen. Now, since I'm not very skilled in magic, it won't heal her immediately, but I can do enough to help get the process going." They rubbed the small stone between their hands and held it over the bandaged wound. "Laguz," LaFontaine muttered, and the stone began to emit a blue-ish white glow. Laura stared in awe as the stone glowed and small particles of light began to flutter around Carmilla's wound. After a few moments, the blue color in her skin seemed to fade. "Wow… that's impressive, LaFontaine." LaFontaine pulled the rune away, letting the glow die down, and placed it back in the coin purse. "Thanks. I taught it all to myself." Laura could tell that the doctor was very impressed with their magic abilities. Carmilla seemed to have relaxed and slowly turned her head towards Laura. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled. She reached out and grabbed Laura's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Laura shook her head and kissed Carmilla's hand, not necessarily caring that the doctor was there to witness it. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you." _Carmilla's eyes are foggy_ , Laura noted. She was trying to figure out how this could happen to Carmilla. She's a vampire, they can't die or get hurt by anything. _Wait.._ She thought, _That's not true._ As if reading her mind, Carmilla lifted a hand weakly and pointed to the discarded knife that had previously been wedged in her ribs. Laura looked up and over to the object, then finally connected the dots, "Silver?" She whispered to the knight. She nodded her head weakly. "Hurts.." She choked out.

"Maybe it would be best that we let her rest your majesty," LaFontaine said from somewhere behind Laura. She looked up to them with pleading eyes, "When will she be better?" LaF shook their head, "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's going to happen further down to the road or what treatments will work. It'll be best I keep her in here for observational purposes." Laura looked back down to the knight and noted the wooden table she was laying on. "Can she be moved to one of the beds?" Laura looked over to the other half of the room that had two beds, and was separated by a curtain. LaFontaine nodded. "Of course, I'll just get some men in here to move her."

"No,"Carmilla muttered weakly. "I can walk myself." Slowly she began to sit up. Laura helped her up and made sure to keep a steady hand on her back, so she wouldn't fall backwards. "Are you sure?" The Queen asked in a kind voice. Carmilla nodded, feeling some of her strength come back, very slowly but surely. She moved her legs over to the side of the wooden table then shakily stood up. She leaned on Laura for support, knowing that the Queen would have asked her to anyways.

They slowly made their way over to the beds, LaFontaine behind them, being the back spotter in case Carmilla fell. Heavily the knight fell onto the bed, and laid back. Laura helped her bring her legs up onto the bed with her. "Do you need anything?" LaFontaine asked, from the other side of the bed. Carmilla nodded, "Water, if you don't mind." LaF shook their head, "No problem." They left to go to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"Laura.." Carmilla whispered out. Laura's head snapped to her, and her hands were on her cheeks, holding her face in an instant. "Yes?" She said looking into Carmilla's eyes. "I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it." Laura shook her head, "We both said things we didn't mean Carmilla. But.." She stopped herself and bit her lip. Carmilla brought left hand up to rest on Laura's, over her cheek. "What is it?"

"Are you really The Black Knight?" Carmilla winced beneath Laura, but nonetheless, she nodded.

Laura leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting her lips linger there for a few extra seconds before she pulled away. She moved her hands down to rest on Carmilla's chest and was just about to say something else when LaFontaine walked back in, bringing Carmilla her water. The knight sat up a bit and greedily took it from the doctor and chugged it down rather quickly.

Once the glass was empty, Carmilla moved it away from her lips and let out an "ah" sound. "Thank you," Carmilla said before laying back down on the soft bed. "Could we have a moment, LaFontaine?" They nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind them. "I don't care if you were the Black Knight. You're… different now."

"How am I different?" Carmilla asked, her strength slowly coming back to her. "Well, when we first met you were very closed off. Now you're open with me."

"Not with everything," Carmilla retorted. "Maybe not _everything,_ but you still are open with me. And I know you're not cruel. I saw the apologetic look you gave me when I came down into the dungeon that day. I saw it right after you had killed my father. You didn't do it out of cruelty either… you did it for me." Carmilla's mouth twitched. "That doesn't mean what I did was right. That doesn't change the things I've done-" Laura placed her hands on Carmilla's cheeks. "Carmilla… I love you." Carmilla's eyes widened. She was speechless. "Wh-what? Princess I…" She moved her eyes away from Laura's, not wanting to look in to them. She wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. "I love you, Carmilla." Laura repeated with a certain finality that had Carmilla's cheeks getting warm. _Blushing? You're a vampire,_ _murderer of hundreds, a knight…_ _and you're getting flustered over_ this _?_ She thought. She finally looked back into Laura's honey brown eyes. "I… I don't know what to say," was all Carmilla could manage to get out. Not only were her cheeks a light shade of pink, but she could feel her eyes starting to water. She began to feel a pang of guilt.

Deep down she wanted to return the words to the Queen, but she couldn't do it. "You don't have to." Laura softly kissed Carmilla's lip, and she pressed her forehead against hers. "I just wanted you to know. People change, Carmilla. You're a better person now, and that's what matters to me." Carmilla slowly closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Now get some rest so you can get better."

Laura pulled her hands away and began to raise off the bed. Carmilla grabbed her wrist before she could. "Princess… I need to feed."

"But I thought you could go without blood for more than a day?" Laura questioned. Carmilla gave a nod and replied, "I'm weak from all the blood loss. I mean… you, of course, don't have to. I can wait-" Laura pressed a finger up against her lips. "Don't worry. I trust you." Laura scooted closer to Carmilla and brushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck. Immediately, Carmilla licked her lips. She gently pulled Laura onto her lap and pressed her lips up against the smooth skin of the Queen's neck. First, she planted a kiss over the pulsing vein and then let her fangs slide out of her gums. Slowly, she slid the needle-like canines into her neck, causing Laura to wince. The Queen had placed her hands on her knight's shoulders and was now squeezing them. Carmilla sucked at the puncture wounds she had created, taking in the sweet taste of Laura's blood. It had been a while since she had fed off of Laura, and she had forgotten about how delicious she tasted. She quickly reminded herself Laura was more than a snack though. She took a few more gulps of blood and then retracted her fangs. She slid the tip of her tongue over the bite marks to collect the small droplets of blood. The feeling of the vampire's tongue on her neck caused Laura to shudder. Carmilla pulled back and looked at Laura, whose face was a deep shade of red. The knight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Why are you making that face?"

"What face?" Laura asked feigning confusion.

"That face you always make when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Laura mumbled. "Your cheeks say otherwise." Carmilla quipped.

"Shut up!" Laura exclaimed, puffing out her cheeks. Carmilla laughed and placed a hand under her chin. She brought her face closer to hers, their lips just barely touching. "I think it's cute," Carmilla whispered. "I'm going to my room!" Laura rose off of her lap and left the infirmary, not missing the opportunity to turn around and stick her tongue out at the knight. Carmilla chuckled a bit before laying back down. As much as she hated to admit it… she was feeling a bit of giddiness from Laura's words earlier. _Damn human,_ She thought as her lips curled into a small smile.

* * *

Laura laid in her bed, sleeping soundly. Her sleep was quickly interrupted though by someone yelling, "Queen Laura!" She sat up in her bed and widened her eyes. Fire was surrounding her. She let out a yell, "Carmilla? Guards! Someone help!" She was trapped within her room with no way out. Then, she noticed something in the flames. It was a small boy standing within them, staring back at her. "Wh-who are you?! You need to get out of here! It isn't safe!" That's when she took notice to his eyes, causing her to gasp. One was as black as coal and one was as bright as gold. "Wh-what are you?"

Then she woke.

Laura jolted up, panting and sweating. _What a nightmare…_ She thought as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She stood up and moved toward her window and saw that the sun was just peaking over the horizon. She quickly set about getting herself dressed for the day, then made her way down to the infirmary. She pushed the door open with a squeak and was surprised to see Carmilla up and just strapping in the last of her armor.

Carmilla looked up and smiled at the sight of Laura. "Good morning Princess. I was just about to go upstairs and see you." Laura scrunched up her nose, a confused look gracing her face. "The sun is has barely risen. Why are you up so early? You aren't a morning person last I checked." Carmilla looked down at the ground with a smile, "Well, a very cute Princess told me that people change." Laura blushed. "It's Queen now, Carm." Carmilla shook her head and walked towards Laura, taking her into her arms and hugging her close to her armored body. "Let's go see if Perry is up making breakfast." Laura hooked her arm through Carmilla's and causally they strolled into the kitchen to see LaF and Perry quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Oh! I see you two have already met," Laura said with a smile. LaF looked over and was just as surprised as Laura was to see Carmilla up and about. "Carm-" LaF was cut off by Laura "Charles here seems to be doing much better. He is in need of breakfast though, aren't you _Charles_?" Laura asked, emphasising the name a second time hoping that LaF picked up on her ques. The doctor furrowed their brows but went along with it anyways.

 _I'll have to have a talk with them later this afternoon about Carmilla's situation,_ Laura thought.

Carmilla nodded absentmindedly as she picked at some dried blood that was on the side of her armor. Laura swatted her hands away and spoke to Carmilla softly, "We'll have that cleaned for you later today."

Perry smiled at them fondly, taking notice to how happy they both seemed to be. "You two look cheery. I just got a loaf of bread out of the oven. Would you like some bread and wine?" She asked. Laura nodded and moved to sit at the little table in the corner of the room. Normally the servants sat there and ate, but ever since Laura was a little girl she had sat at the same table whenever she could. Carmilla sat next to her and smiled as Perry set down two glasses of wine in front of them. Laura sipped at hers, but Carmilla found herself staring at the Queen with a light smile on her face. LaF and Perry continued their conversation as Perry placed the breadboard down in front of them. Everything seemed to be near perfect for Carmilla. She was in the company of the nicest people she had ever known, she had the roof of a castle over her head, and she had the love of a Queen.

 _The love of a Queen,_ Carmilla repeated in her head over and over. Laura's quiet confession the night before had replayed itself in the knight's head all night, even getting into her dreams. She could say without a doubt that her affection for Laura was more than any other person she had ever known. But love? Love is a word that her mother had once said to her, but the constant reminder between her legs and under her gums was proof enough that love only went so far. Or that it could be broken by a misunderstanding. And what a stupid misunderstanding it was. Carmilla had done nothing wrong yet the person that was supposed to love her most in this world had turned her back on her, for a man that wasn't even Carmilla's biological father.

She was distracted from her thoughts when Laura held out a chunk of bread and asked, "What a piece?" She nodded and took the bread, thankful to have something other than blood in her stomach. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean she liked the feeling of being empty for days on end. She let herself be engaged in conversation with the other three people in the room and found herself thinking, _maybe.. this is what love feels like._

* * *

That day Laura decided that instead of doing her duties as Queen, she wanted to take a stroll through the gardens. Of course, Carmilla accompanied her. "Can I ask you something Carmilla?" Laura said when they were out of sight of the castle. Camilla, who had her hand over Laura's arm that was looped with her own, made a noise to indicate that the Queen could ask her question. "Can I see your cat?" Carmilla stopped in her tracks, and therefor Laura was stopped too. She turned to the stunned knight, not showing any signs of backing down from her request. Carmilla was alarmed to say the least. She hadn't thought that Laura would ever ask this, or ever have to see her cat-side. "Um… why do you want to see it?" Carmilla asked. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Laura to see the animal side of her. "I'm curious! Come on, Carm. I bet it's cute." _Cute's not the best word to use.._ She thought. "Laura I don't think that you quite understa-" Laura cut her off, "Carmilla please?" Laura pulled out her best puppy dog eyes, and after several minutes, the knight gave in. "Fine." She scanned around them for any other people, and when she saw that it was only them she sighed and began to take her armor off. Laura squealed in delight and took a seat in the grass. Carmilla carefully laid down her armor and removed her shirt and bandages. Laura tried her best to keep her eyes on her lap but knowing Carmilla was getting naked within a few steps of her was distracting. Occasionally, her eyes fluttered up to sneak a peek at the expanse of Carmilla's tight abs.

Carmilla turned around facing her back towards Laura and pulled down her under-pants. She had taken great lengths to hide her cock from Laura's eyes. She knew Laura had seen it briefly before, but she was still was self conscious about it. She cupped her hands around it, shielding it, and then turned towards Laura in most of her naked glory. "Are you sure Princess?" She asked uncertainly. Laura gulped down the lump in her throat and nodded.

Carmilla cleared her mind of all things human and focused on her cat. Within seconds she felt the shift happening and soon she felt that her hands had been replaced with giant paws and where a tail wasn't, a tail had grew. She opened her eyes, and the world opened up around her but sitting in the middle was Laura. A very wide eyed Laura, with her jaw agape. "Carm? Is it still you in there?" She asked with a hint of alarm in her voice. Carmilla chose to get a small bit closer to the human, a step or two away from her. She sat down on her rump and looked at the human with black eyes. Laura stared at her in awe. "When you said a cat, I pictured a smaller cat, like a stray cat or something!" Carmilla huffed, a large warm puff of air hit Laura in the face. She giggled a little at that. "Aw, you're just the cutest thing." Carmilla huffed again, internally rolling her eyes. Leave it to Laura to find this menacing cat _cute_. The Queen reached out to touch the cat, and Carmilla was on her feet and backing up in an instant. She shook her large head side to side, hoping that Laura understood. She never let a human touch her cat, and she didn't know if she wanted even Laura to touch her. Laura furrowed her brow and sat up on her knees beckoning Carmilla towards her. Carmilla had to admit that the image of Laura asking for her to come towards her made her weak. She took a hesitant step, feeling the earth shift beneath her paws. Laura raised her hand again but this time she held it palm up, as if she wanted Carmilla to smell her hand first. Carmilla had to admit that it was a nice gesture, so she brought her nose a few inches above Laura's hand and took a deep breath in. Everything that was Laura suddenly filler her senses. She could smell the soaps that Laura used, and the distinctive smell that was just _Laura_. She was so lost in her thoughts about all the smells on Laura's palm that she barely registered Laura's other hand coming up and resting on her head. She didn't notice until her right hind leg came up and began to shake violently, because Laura had began to scratch her ears.

She knew Laura was touching, her but the scratches were so good that she couldn't bring herself to care. She flopped over onto her back, silently asking those wonderful fingers to scratch her large belly. Laura obliged, being mindful of the cat's _male_ genitals. She used both hands to scratch the expanse of Carmilla's belly and couldn't help but giggle at the purring sound the cat was making. It was loud and obnoxious but adorable nonetheless.

* * *

A few hours later Carmilla woke, curled around a sleeping Laura, with the warmth of the afternoon sun beating down on them. She huffed a tiny bit, because of _course_ she let herself be touched by the little human. Not only that but scratched and cuddled. _This will not turn into a regular thing,_ she thought to herself. But who was she kidding? If Laura asked her to do anything, she'd do it with no questions. _Why is that?_ She again thought. There was only one reason as to why she'd break all her rules. One reason she'd go out of her comfort zone. One reason she was changing into a better person.

 _Maybe I do love her._


	17. Trust Me I'm A Doctor

"Ca-Carmilla, not so hard!" Laura panted. "Sorry Princess," Carmilla chuckled, her breath hitting the back of her neck. Laura let out a shudder. "O-ow! It hurts!"

"It's gonna do that Princess. Just relax."

"Th-that doesn't go there!"

"Princess, I know what I'm doing. I've done this a million times."

"Oh, god!" Laura moaned out. Carmilla tightly tied the ribbons of Laura's corset together and stood back, looking at her work. "There. I tied it perfectly."

"I feel like my ribs are about to collapse."

Carmilla smirked and stepped away from the Queen and sat on the lounge chair. "Well, when you wear silly dresses like that, that's going to happen." Laura looked down at her dress with a frown. "This is one of my nicest dresses." Carmilla's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her. "Not what I meant, cupcake! You look beautiful." Laura smiled and walked over to Carmilla, kissing her cheek. "I know," She said with a hum and a smirk, "I just wanted to hear you say it." The knights cheeks flushed, and she ducked her head. A moment passed and Laura was fiddling with a wrinkle in her dress when it finally dawned on Carmilla that Laura was wearing one of her _nicest_ dresses. "By the way cutie, why are you getting all fancied up for?"

Absentmindedly Laura continued to smooth out her dress, "I am to see a visitor from a neighboring country today. He wanted to speak with me about forming an alliance of sorts." Carmilla furrowed her eyebrow.

Carmilla didn't like the sounds of that. "He wants to get married," She pointed out bluntly. "What makes you think that?" Laura asked, surprised that Carmilla would say such a thing. "That's usually what that means, sweetheart. You've also been getting countless letters from other kingdoms."

"Well… I'm not going to accept." Carmilla frowned a bit, realizing that Laura would have to marry someone. "Princess, you'll have to marry someone eventually. What are you going to do?" Laura frowned as well, not knowing how to answer. "I… I haven't really thought about it." She knew she wanted to say she'd married Carmilla, but Carmilla wasn't even ready to mutter the words "I love you". She was no where near ready to be standing at the alter. "Don't worry, Carm. I've got it." She gave her knight a quick kiss on the lips. "If you say so, Princess."

Laura noticed the lack of confidence in her voice but decided that she would not point it out for now.

Laura started to walk out of her room pleased when Carmilla followed her without being told to do so. The soft thud of Carmilla's boots and heavy armor had become somewhat of a comfort to the Queen. She knew that Carmilla would not let anything bring harm to her. She found herself becoming less frightened of the threats she had received in the past and more empowered by the knight's presence. A few moments later, they entered the throne room from the back entrance and Laura made her way over to the throne itself and sat down gracefully. Carmilla came to a stand next to her, and when she was ready, she waved her hand to let the guard by the tall doors of the entrance of the room that she was ready for her visitor.

In walked a well dressed, but somewhat short man. He strode to the base of the steps leading to the throne and bowed. "Queen Laura, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," He said with a smile. Laura smiled back at the man who obviously was of high status. "The pleasure is all mine, what is your name?" He looked up from his bow and stood straight, "My name is Jonathan Woodlock, King of Aries." He paused then gestured toward the stairs, "May I your majesty?" Laura opened her mouth to speak but Carmilla spoke up, "I think it would be wise for you to stay down there." She kept her eyes forward and a hand on her sword. She didn't like the vibe from this man. _Or maybe I just don't like the fact that he's basically here to ask for Laura's hand in marriage._ She pushed those thoughts away and glanced down just in time to see Jonathan's mouth agap. "You hold your tongue, _knight._ You have no say in anything the Queen and I discuss, and also, I believe it's the Queen's decision. _Not_ yours.."

Carmilla snorted lightly, knowing that Laura would come to her defense. "Charles, please keep your comments to yourself," Laura warned. The knight furrowed her brows at this. She expected Laura to tell the man to go back to where he came from. Nevertheless, she stared forward, not saying anything back. "As I was saying," Jonathan began, "May I approach the throne, your majesty?" Laura gave him a curt nod and watched as he ascended the stairs. He stopped just short of the throne and bent down on one knee. "I know that we have only just met, but I feel a strong connection between the two of us." He said in a tone that suggested this wasn't the first time he has made this speech. "I would love nothing more than to unite our kingdoms as one, and to make you _my_ Queen." Laura was shocked, Carmilla had been right about his intentions. She looked up at the knight, just in time to see her flinch, and to see the tiniest of frowns adorn her usually impassive face.

The Queen looked down to the man on his knee with a stoic look and exhaled deeply. "While I'm sure you do believe that uniting two kingdoms would be a wise decision, I can tell my kingdom was not your first choice. You see, I want to marry for love, not for political reasons. I have to respectfully decline your offer." Jonathan's face became frustrated in a matter of seconds. "Your majesty, you are my last hope. Please consider my offer." He moved to place his hand on Laura's knee. Right when his hand was an inch away, a black blade was quickly drawn and came between Laura's knee and the man's hand. "Do _not_ lay a finger on her." Carmilla said in a deep, threatening tone. The King of Aries could spot a hint of territorial behavior coming from the knight. _It's almost as if he was in love with her or something,_ he thought. Suddenly a smirk broke out on his face, and he chuckled lowly to himself. "Well I'll be damned. You want to marry for love Queen Laura? Love is many things, but none of those things are something that a lowly _knight_ could give to you. Love won't protect you from war, and your little knight sure as hell can't protect you from it either." He stepped backwards, making his way down the stairs of the throne.

"Are you threatening me King Woodlock?" Laura narrowed her eyes. "I don't need a King to help me when it comes to protecting my kingdom. My armies are strong thanks to my 'lowly knight' as you call him. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and not return, Jonathan." Jonathan scuffed, "I would rather drink rat piss then return here. Have a good day, you filthy _knight_ lover." And with that, he threw open the tall doors, exposing the guard on post on the other side. The guard pulled the doors closed to give the Queen some privacy.

Carmilla was immediately down the stairs and walking towards the doors when Laura's voice came loud and strong from behind her. "Don't you dare go after him Carmilla." The knight froze in place, "Did you not hear what he called you? How he spoke to you? He would be lucky to keep his tongue if I had my way," She muttered with a snarl. "And I know how you get when you lose your temper. He may be making empty threats, but if you pursue him, they may actually turn into something. Now, return to your-"

Suddenly, Kirsch stumbled into the throne room. "Queen Laura, m-my arm," He sputtered. He was clutching it as his face twisted in pain. "What is it Kirsch?" She rose from her throne and rushed over to him. His palm was covering the spot where he was bitten. "Let me see," Laura said gently as she peeled his hand away, revealing a large hole in his arm and black skin. Blood was gushing out of the wound, and Kirsch was now extremely pale with beads of sweat rolling down his face. "I... I need to see LaF-" Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"Well... it looks pretty bad. May be infected," LaFontaine explained. "I've tried so much though. My runes, draining, cleaning. I don't think I can save his arm. If he continues to live with it, the infection may spread." Laura frowned. "What are the chances of him surviving the process?"

"Low. He's already lost a lot of blood, but either way, there is a risk of him losing his life." Laura seemed to be in deep thought. After a few moments, she let out a long sigh. "Alright. Do what you must be done."

"N-no!" Kirsch exclaimed. "I'm not letting anyone cut off my arm-" He let out a loud groan, clutching his arm in pain. "You'll die if they don't Kirsch!" Laura retorted. "How am I supposed to be a knight with one arm?!"

"Well, I may be able to find a way to replace his arm." Everyone's eyes then looked at LaFontaine. "How is that even possible though?"

"Just trust me alright? You all may want to leave though... this could get bloody."

Carmilla and Laura stood outside the door of the infirmary, and all they could hear was the loud screams coming from Kirsch and a saw sawing through bone. Carmilla looked extremely uncomfortable. She could smell the large quantities of blood that were behind the door, and it was making her extremely hungry.

Laura looked up at Carmilla and gasped when she saw the black color of Carmilla's eyes. That was one thing she would never get over. She looked down at Carmilla's hands, which were fidgeting, and took one of them into her own. Carmilla sighed a bit at the contact, grateful to have Laura there as her human ancor. Finally, the screaming came to a stop, and there was silence for a long moment. LaFontaine opened the infirmary door and announced, "It was a success. I have his arm wrapped up for now-" Before they could finish, Carmilla rushed off, holding her mouth. "Did I say something?" LaF asked. "Oh, uh… does she not like blood?" Before LaFontaine could get an answer, Laura was quickly following behind Carmilla. "Huh… a knight that doesn't like blood.. Strange."

She caught up with Carmilla, who was now in her quarters and seemed as though she was having a hard time keeping it together. "Are you alright?" Laura asked calmly. Deep down though, she felt a bit of fear. "Just go back to the infirmary. I'll be fine."

Laura hesitantly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I know you won't hurt me."

"Laura, please." Laura knew Carmilla must've been having a difficult time controlling herself if she was calling her Laura. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

"... Almost a week."

"Carmilla," Laura said in a stern tone as if she was about to scold the vampire. "Here. Feed from me." Laura pushed back her hair. Carmilla violently shook her head and moved away from the Queen. "No, no. I can't. I'll hurt you-"

"I'm your Queen and I order you to feed from me." Carmilla's mouth twitched. "Fine." The knight wrapped an arm around Laura's small waist. She could hear her heart beating just a tad faster. She leaned her head down, brushing her lips against her neck. "You're nervous," She whispered, her breath hitting the side of her neck. Laura shuddered. "I'm fine." Her cheeks were turning a bright red. Carmilla chuckled and planted a small kiss on the side of her neck. "Whatever you say, Princess." She gently slipped her fangs into the side of the Queen's neck, which resulted in a small yelp. Carmilla sucked at the marks she'd just created, retrieving the warm, red liquid from her body. Her blood was sweet. She sank her fangs back into her neck to draw out more blood. To her surprise, Laura let out a soft moan. The vampire took a few more gulp fulls of her blood and pulled away, running her tongue over her neck. Laura moaned softly once again. Carmilla could feel her cock beginning to harden. _Dammit, Laura._ She thought to herself. She pulled herself away from Laura's neck to see the human's face was bright red. "What?" Carmilla asked, wondering why she looked so embarrassed. "I…" Laura began, her eyes averting away from her. "I want you," She mumbled. All Carmilla did was blink. "You want me?"

"Yes," Laura replied. For a moment, Carmilla was confused by what she meant… and then it hit her. "How do you want me?" Carmilla asked, a small smirk forming on her face. Carmilla didn't think it was possible at first, but Laura's face became an even darker shade of red. "Y-you know!" She muttered. Carmilla chuckled and placed a hand under her chin, making her look up at her. "As you wish, Princess," She whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. Immediately, her finger began to work at the laces of her dress. _Fuck, why did I tie them so tight?_ Carmilla thought as her fingers worked at the knots. Eventually, they gave it and the dress began to loosen up around Laura's body. Carmilla pushed the garment off her shoulders and watched as it fell into a pile around her feet. Her eyes scanned over Laura's body. _God, she looks amazing._ Carmilla thought as she kissed the human again, this time kissing her more roughly. Laura tugged at the straps of her armor, as if demanding her to take the cold metal plates off her body. Carmilla gladly granted the Queen's demand and began to unbuckle the straps, letting the armor fall onto the floor with a thud. Once she was just in the undergarments she always wore under the armor, Laura began to push her towards the bed. Carmilla pulled away from the kiss for a moment but kept her lips close. "Demanding, aren't we?" She asked, smirking. Laura could feel the knight's lips brushing against hers, which caused her to shudder. Her hands clutched at the undershirt she wore. "Shush," She muttered as she kissed her again. Carmilla lifted the human off of her feet and laid her on her large, maroon colored bed. Carmilla felt like it was time for those panties of hers to go. In a swift motion, Carmilla had them off of Laura's body and onto the floor of her quarters.

Carmilla sat up on her knees, looking down at the small human. Laura instinctively brought her arms up to her breast and attempted to cover up the small tuft of pubic hair that was between her legs. Carmilla leaned down and gently grabbed her arms, moving them away. "Why are you hiding? I've seen you naked before."

"But not like… this," Laura answered, her face still red. Carmilla chuckled a little. Laura gave her a small glare. "I-it's not funny-" Carmilla cut her off with a kiss. "Not laughing at you, love. I just think you look cute." At that, Laura seemed to loosen up. Carmilla released her arms and let one of her hands find Laura's inner thigh. She slid her hand closer to her sensitive core, which caused her to tense up a little. Carmilla had to remember that no one had ever touched the human like this before. At least not in a gentle manner. "It's alright, Princess," She cooed in her ear. Carmilla's fingers found their way to Laura's now wet slit. She slowly rubbed them against her opening, teasing her. A small moan escaped Laura's lips. Carmilla's fingers traced over the sensitive area with long, slow strokes, causing Laura's breath to hitch. "Carmilla," She moaned. "Yes, love?"

"You're teasing me," She moaned again as Carmilla's fingers moved at a painfully slow pace. She kissed Laura again, coaxing her mouth open with her tongue. After a few more slow strokes, Carmilla slipped one of her long digits inside of Laura. Laura moaned, bucking her hips. Carmilla curled the finger, rubbing the tips of them against the sensitive walls. "Oh, god!" Laura moaned louder as her hips jerked. Carmilla slipped in a second digit and began to move faster. Laura clawed at the pillow her head was resting on, and her legs seemed to spread apart on their own. Another loud moan escaped Laura's lips and her body gave a small spasm as she reached her climax. Carmilla pulled her fingers out of Laura's pussy and brought them to her lips. She wrapped her mouth around them, licking them clean. Laura watched the gesture with wide eyes and once again, began to blush. "Now I know you taste good in both ways," She said, smirking. "Shush." Laura grabbed her by her undershirt and pulled her on top of her. Carmilla gladly climbed on top of the human, straddling her. "It's not really fair that I'm the only naked one," Laura complained. Carmilla pulled the undershirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Laura hadn't really gotten a chance to see Carmilla's breasts, but she had to admit: they looked great. "Like what you see?" Carmilla asked with a smirk. Laura just slowly nodded. The tiny human gave a grin and managed to flip them over. Carmilla was completely caught off guard by the move. "What are you doing?" She gasped. "It's my turn," Laura murmured as she kissed Carmilla.

Her hands found their way to the vampire's breasts. She gently squeezes and rubbed her thumbs against her hard nipples. Carmilla bit her lip, trying to fight back her moans. Laura noticed her resistance and lowered her head, taking one of Carmilla's nipples into her mouth. She flicked at it with her tongue before she began sucking on it, a trick she had picked up from the vampire herself. A moan managed to find its way out of her mouth. "Fucking hell, Laura," She groaned. While Laura was sucking on her left nipple, one of her hands had found its way to the bulge that was sticking out of the knight's trousers. She rubbed her slender fingers over her cock through the under-pants. All of this was becoming too much for Carmilla. She was suppose to be on top! She pushed at her shoulders, trying to get her to sit up. This was a move that Carmilla quickly regretted. Laura sat up and gave the vampire a small grin before she slid herself off of Carmilla's lap and pulled down her under-pants, freeing her hard cock. She stroked her fingers over the shaft, causing her to groan, "Oh, fuck me." She wrapped her hand around her cock and began slowly pumping. Carmilla knew she had to stop her soon. She didn't like being the bottom. She flipped them back over so she was now straddling Laura, who looked a tad bit disappointed. She pressed her lips against the Queen's, kissing her passionately. She still couldn't get enough of how her lips tasted. She kicked off her under-pants so that the both of them were now completely naked. Carmilla pressed the tip of her cock against the tiny human's slit. She saw Laura tense a little and she bent down to kiss her. The kiss was long and sweet, which helped Laura loosen up. "Don't be so tense, love."

She slowly slid her cock inside of Laura, causing her to part her pink lips and gasp. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You alright there?" She murmured in her ear. All Laura could do was nod. "Good," Carmilla said as she began to slowly thrust into her. Laura let out a little whimper, and her arms wrapped around Carmilla. Her nails lightly clawed at the vampire's back. Carmilla pulled her cock out a little before thrusting into her again. She repeated this action several times, coaxing out small moans, pants, and whimpers. "F-Faster!" Laura begged. Carmilla grinned and obeyed the Queen's request by thrusting into her faster and faster. Laura dug her nails into Carmilla's skin, causing her wince. "Fuck, Laura," She growled. She could feel that she was getting closer to her orgasm and with how Laura's moans kept getting higher and higher, she figured she was getting close too. She ground against Laura's hip, hard and fast, causing her to cry out with pleasure. "Carmilla!" Her walls tightened around Carmilla as she climaxed. Laura's back arched, and her nails dragged across Carmilla's skin. She was sure the human had left marks, but she was thankful that they'd heal quickly. Laura was panting and beginning to relax. "We're not done, love." She grabbed the human's legs and wrapped them around her waist as she ground against her. Laura moaned loudly, her legs squeezing around her tightly. "God, fuck," Carmilla groaned, feeling Laura tighten around her cock again. She finally came, her hot seed spilling inside of Laura. She collapsed on top of the Queen, the both of them panting.

It took a few moments for what had just transpired to set in for Laura, but she couldn't help the lazy grin that spread across her face. She found her hands rubbing Carmilla's back at their own accord, and that the knight was panting still. "Are you okay?" Laura asked. Carmilla lifted her head from Laura's shoulder and nodded. "I just haven't done that in a while. I didn't last very long did I?" Laura cocked her head to the side cutely, "You mean you can go longer then that?" The knight chuckled. "Yes. I could go for hours," She murmured, smirking at Laura.

Laura threw her head back and laughed, but her laughed was stifled by Carmilla's lips gracing her own. They kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the separating and reconnecting of their lips. Eventually Carmilla moved a bit, and Laura felt that she was still sheathed inside of her. She let out a squeak, making Carmilla grin. "Just a second love." She pulled herself free from Laura's warm center and stood from the bed. Laura reached out to her in protest, scared to be left alone after such an intimate act. Carmilla shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere Princess."

The knight gathered Laura up in her arms and held here up with one arm, while the other pulled the blankets on the bed down. She gently set Laura into the bed, knowing that the girl would be sore, then laid down next to her. Once they were both situated, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover their naked bodies. Laura backed herself up into Carmilla's front, and grabbed her arm, bringing it over her body. Carmilla got the message and pulled the human close to her body, feeling her warmth. Laura laced their fingers together and let them rest against her stomach. "You called me love," Laura stated matter-of-factly. Carmilla pressed her nose into the Queen's neck and breathed in her scent, "I did," She said simply.

Laura knew better than to push Carmilla, so she instead opted for turning her head and connecting her lips with the knights. Carmilla complied easily, humming a bit at the tingling feeling she felt in her toes. Once Laura pulled away, she regarded Carmilla seriously, "What does this mean for us?" A thoughtful look crossed Carmilla's face. "It means that I am yours, and you are mine."

Laura's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment she feared it would stop all together at the kindness of Carmilla's words. She unlaced their fingers and bent her arm back to bring it to rest against Carmilla's cheek. "You are mine," She said with finality. Carmilla leaned her head into Laura's palm and nodded slightly. The Queen kissed her one more time before turning over again and finding herself being lulled to sleep by a faint purring.

 _Meanwhile_..

LaFontaine was in the infirmary, dabbing a wet rag across Kirsch's forehead trying to keep his temperature down. It seemed that for now, the young man would live to see tomorrow, but a number of things could go awry before sun up. The doctor sighed and thought to themselves, _Where did the Queen and Carmilla run off to?_

* * *

Happy Tuesgay!

A/n: CarmillaIsLifee: I wanted to formally apologize for the wait for this chapter. Things have been a bit crazy here at the 'Iris' HQ! But nonetheless here is the chapter that I'm sure you all have been waiting for! We will post again shortly, rest assured!

Synucian: This is a gift to you guys for having to wait so long.


	18. Happy Birthday To Me

Deep in the woods, there was a small cottage surrounded by dead trees. There wasn't a single shred of sunlight in sight. The cottage was where a middle aged woman resided. She was dressed in a black robe, looming over a cauldron and was slowly stirring her brew. An almost sticky looking black substance bubbled inside of the iron cauldron, sticking to the spoon she stirred it with. After a few moments, she walked across the room to retrieve a burlap sack. She threw it over her shoulder and walked back over to the cauldron. She opened up the sack and began chanting under her breath. She held the bag upside down, letting chucks of a human body fall into the black goo she had created. It almost seemed like the black goo was dragging the limbs down into it like it had a life. She began stirring it around once more, still chanting under her breath. Her chanting began to grow louder and louder until she was shouting. As her voice rose, the bubbling became more intense. A human body began to emerge from the black substance, covering its skin from head to toe. He let out a gasp as he stood up, the jelly-like liquid sliding off of his naked body. "Hello, my child." He looked at the woman, somewhat confused. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in my home. Do you know who you are?" She asked, a grin forming on her face. He looked down at his hands and felt his chest, as if he was searching for something. "I'm… William… and how the hell am I alive?"

* * *

Laura woke from her sleep facing Carmilla, with her face pressed into her collar bone. She smiled at the feeling of Carmilla's arms wrapped around her naked body. Images of the previous night came back to her, and her smile grew larger. Carmilla had taken such care of her, being mindful of her fears and being gentle. She softly kissed Carmilla's collarbone, trying not to wake her. She studied the vampire's face, mapping it and committing it to memory.

Carmilla snored lightly which made Laura giggle. The giggle woke Carmilla with a start. "Huh?" She mumbled, looking around. One of her eyes was crusted shut and the other was wide and blurry. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her crusty eye and opened it, looking to Laura and scanning over her face and visible part of her body. When she deemed Laura fine she settled back down, bringing the human into her chest. "We need to get up, sleepyhead," Laura said with a loving smile. "No," Carmilla grumbled and buried her head into Laura's hair. "Yes, we need to see how Kirsch's procedure went-"

Then the door opened, which caused both of them to look at the door in horror. It was too late to hide or run! Someone was about to find out. "Oh, there you two are," LaFontaine said as they barged into the room, seemingly unphased by the fact they were both naked in bed. "I managed to find Kirsch a new arm. I'm about to try putting it on him." They grinned from ear to ear. "Isn't this exciting? I've never attached someone's limb to another body." They left the room, leaving the two confused and surprised.

They walked down into the infirmary to see that LaF did infact have a random man's arm. It was placed on a table with a white cloth underneath it. It was definitely from a corpse that had been buried not too long ago because it had fresh dirt on it. "Where… did you get that arm?" Laura asked, somewhat not wanting to know how LaFontaine obtained the severed arm. "Oh, uh… from the graveyard." LaF made a guilty smile at the Queen. "I know disturbing graves is against the law and all, but… I felt it was for the good of our knights. Just imagine! If this works, we could replace served or amputated limbs-"

"Just put the damn arm on me," Kirsch muttered. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Anyone would be able to tell that he had been to hell and back. "Right! I hope the bleeding has stopped," They mumbled as they began to unwrap Kirsch's arm. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, but the wound looked grotesque. Perry quickly retrieved the bloody rags to throw them away. LaFontaine placed the arm up to the stump that was left of Kirsch's right? arm. "Oh, this is a left arm…" LaFontaine began. "What?! How the hell did you-"

"Oh, it was just a joke. Have a sense of humor, Kirsch." Kirsch gritted his teeth. Laura could tell that he was getting fed up with the doctor, but she couldn't really blame him. She's be pretty irritable too if she had her arm sawed off. LaF began to sew the arm onto the stump, attaching it perfectly. Then they reached into their rune and pulled out a small stone. They held it over the arm and muttered, "Laguz." The stone once again began to glow and small orbs of light escaped from LaFontaine's hand. They surrounded the stitched up area of the arm. The doctor kept chanting under their breath until all of the light was gone. "Is that it?" Carmilla asked, looking a bit skeptical. "I believe so." The fingertips of the hand slowly wiggled and Kirsch gave a tired smile. "I can wiggle the fingers."

"Try raising your arm up!" LaFontaine exclaimed eagerly. Kirsch slowly lifted up the new arm, that was slightly darker than his actual skin tone. Laura doubted he cared about that though. "It worked!" Kirsch exclaimed, his smile growing. LaFontaine looked even more excited than Kirsch. "Perry, we did it!" They shouted as they pulled Perry into a hug. "Well, you did most of the work. I just cleaned up," Perry replied, hesitantly hugging the doctor back. She seemed quite frightened by what she had just experienced. "I'd recommend taking it slow though," Laura suggested. "Oh!" Perry gasped out. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Queen Laura we will need your help planning your birthday banquet next week."

Laura paled at the reminder of her birthday celebration coming up. "I completely forgot! Thank you for reminding me Perry." She turned to LaFontaine and gave them a wide smile. "You continue to baffle me with your practice but in the best way. Thank you for saving Kirsch's arm. I've become quite fond of him," She said, sending a wink Kirsch's way, who blushed when he saw the action.

Laura hooked her arm through Perry's, and the two began chit chatting as they exited the infirmary, leaving behind Carmilla, Kirsch, and LaFontaine. "Birthday banquet?" The knight asked, confused. She had long forgotten the human tradition of birthday celebrations. She had even forgotten her own birthday over the years, though if she thought hard enough she was sure she would remember. Kirsch sat up with a nod. "Yes Queen Laura's birthday is next week."

Carmilla nodded then slowly made her way out of the infirmary and followed after Laura and Perry, who made their way to the ball room. For the second time since Carmilla had been to the castle, she watched as people bustled around getting things prepared for the banquet. Workers were bringing in wooden tables and placing them around the outskirts of the ballroom and maids were placing white table runners over the top of them. She caught up with Laura and Perry just in time to hear Perry happily say, "Your nineteenth birthday will be fantastic Queen Laura!"

Laura smiled and nodded, then looked behind her to see Carmilla approaching. "Charles, what do you think of everything so far?" She asked with a wide smile. Carmilla gave her a small smile back and nodded a bit. "It looks almost as lovely as you my Queen," She said with a smirk. Laura blushed and swatted at her chest plate with the back of her hand and turned towards Perry with a guilty smile. "If I may be so bold, you two should be more careful about your private affairs," Perry chastised with a frown. Laura immediately straightened and nodded, turning to Carmilla and giving her a small scowl. The knight only shrugged, the ever present smirk still gracing her lips. "Well if you two will follow me, there's much to discuss," Perry said walking ahead of the Queen and her knight. Carmilla nodded and took a step forward just to be held back by Laura. The Queen looked around then stood on her tip toes to whisper in Carmilla's ear, "I think subtly flew right out the window." She giggled then kissed Carmilla on the cheek and walked towards Perry, who seemingly did not notice the two's absence.

Carmilla looked around and gave a cold glare to anyone who might have seen the interaction between herself and the Queen. She straightened up and placed her hand on her swords hilt, sending a prayer up to the Gods that she can show at least _some_ restraint.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a whirlwind. Laura would come into her chambers later than usual, and it was all she could do to get out of her dress before she fell asleep right where she stood. Carmilla found herself tucking the Queen into bed more often than not. She tried to pretend like this whole birthday thing wasn't bothering her, but the more it set in that Laura's body was growing older then Carmilla's, the more she started to internally panic. In a few years Laura would no longer want Carmilla. She would be an older woman looking for someone who was the same age, not a child. And there was no way that Carmilla was turning Laura. Not after all the things that poor Kirsch has been through. The knight was partially glad that she saw what dying with vampire blood in your system does to a person. When Kirsch's mom turned, she was no longer the lady she was before but a monster.

Carmilla huffed at her own thoughts then looked over scared she might have woken Laura. She laid in silence next to the Queen's sleeping body, an arm behind her head for support. She knew she was a monster too but not as dangerous as Kirsch's mom seemed to be. That wasn't entirely true either though. Carmilla was more dangerous. The only thing that came with age was self-control. _Somewhat_ , she thought sadly as she snuck another glance at the Queen. She put Laura through so much pain, and yet the Queen still wanted her. _Why?_ She questioned.

Before she could think any further Laura twitched and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Help." Carmilla looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and noticed the pout on the humans lips. She twitched again, this time her balled up fist jerking out and nearly hitting Carmilla. Shocked, the knight gently shook her, trying to wake her from her dream. Laura stilled for a moment but was still not awake. The knight shook her head in confusion. She was about to go back to her thoughts when Laura shot upright with a scream, tears running down her face. Carmilla was up in an instant and had the Queen wrapped securely in her arms. "Hey Laura, Laura it's okay," Carmilla cooed. She felt Laura shake with a sob as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and cried into her chest. "Please don't leave me," She mumbled into the fabric of Carmilla's undershirt.

Carmilla shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere princess," She murmured sweetly and placed a kiss on the crown of Laura's head. "I dreamed someone killed you." Laura looked up at her with watery eyes. Carmilla furrowed her brow and began to rub circles on the Queen's back.

"I can't be killed, you know that." Laura shook her head, "That's not true!" She exclaimed with a pained look. "Someone stabbed you with silver and you were dying. The worst part is you don't even remember who. What would have happened had you not come home?"

 _Home_

The word echoed in Carmilla's ears. Her facial expression softened and she brought Laura closer to her chest and hugged her there. "I'll be more careful from now on. It was foolish of me to act the way I did that day anyways. Let's not think about all of that right now okay? You have a birthday to plan for, and I have armor to polish and people to yell at."

Laura giggled, because indeed Carmilla had done a lot of yelling the past few days. If the men weren't placing something in the right spot, she would yell at them until they did. If the women weren't making something that "reflected the Queen's essence", she was yelling. Laura found it amusing but still found little ways to distract the knight from her crusade to make everything perfect.

"Laura! You need to get up! The banquet is-" Perry swung the door open, revealing the image of a bare naked Laura straddling Carmilla. She stood there for a moment, speechless. Slowly, she stepped back and shut the door. Laura's face turned into a bright red and she quickly threw herself off of Carmilla. "She knows!" She shoved Carmilla off the bed, causing her to grunt in annoyance. "Oh god! What are we going to do?!"

"I don't remember you freaking out this bad over the doctor seeing us."

"But I wasn't- Just put some trousers on!" Laura exclaimed as she threw Carmilla's under pants at her.

The two of them walked out of the room to see Perry standing outside of the door. She turned to them with an almost angry glint in her eyes. "I will pretend… that this _never_ happened," She muttered, causing Laura to blush once again. "Now… go eat. Get ready for the banquet," Perry ordered before stomping off. "We're doomed," Laura mumbled. "Stop acting like that, Laura. Perry wanted us to be a couple."

"She did?!"

"Well… she wanted me to like you back."

"Perry knew?!" Carmilla chuckled. "Well, you didn't do the best job hiding it, Princess."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Laura exclaimed all flustered. Carmilla leaned down closer to her, her face much closer to Laura's. Laura looked down a little, blushing in embarrassment. "It was too cute. I didn't want you to stop. Also… " She placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "After the banquet, I think you should finish riding me like you were." Laura's face was now the same shade of red that a tomato was. "G-go get ready!" Carmilla smirked and moved away from her. "I'll see you at the banquet, Princess~" She walked off and gave Laura a small wave.

* * *

As the banquet came closer to its starting time, more and more people filled up the castle. Laura realized that this was the first time she'd be hosting a party in the castle that was now hers. She hadn't held a big event since her coronation, so she was extremely nervous. _Are they going to like it? Will they even have fun? Is my hair messed up?_ Laura's mind raced until she saw Carmilla walk out wearing a long, red cloak lined with soft white fur. Under it, she wore a black tunic and dark trousers. Her heart skipped a beat. It was rare to see Carmilla out of her armour, and she pulled off the clothing very well. She still had her sword by her waist though, just incase something were to happen. She approached Laura and smiled. "Lovely banquet, cupcake," She cooed in her ear. "Do you think so? I thought it was a bit overdid."

"Maybe just a little."

"Hey!" Carmilla chuckled. "I'm teasing, love. It's great." Laura let out a small sigh of relief.

"We better take a seat," She said nervously before finding a seat at the end of the table. Carmilla took the one closest to her and watched as everyone took their seats. Once the table was filled up, she stood up, raised her champagne flute, and tapped it with her fork. The ringing sound caused everyone's heads to turn towards her, eyes all waiting. "Um… welcome to my home! I'm glad you all could arrive for this very special occasion. It's nice to see some familiar faces," She began, her heart beating quickly. "I've never been very good with toasts or speeches but uh… enjoy the food! But don't eat too much. There is dancing afterwards." Laura quickly sat back down once she was done. "Uh… Princess?" Carmilla leaned over, whispering to her. "You alright there?"

"I hate making toasts-" Then she saw a man stand up with his glass. "I'd like to say a few words." _Oh no… oh no no._ Laura thought. "Oh, alright," She replied, trying not to seem freaked out. "This probably isn't an appropriate time but… you may remember me. I was at your coronation. I am Prince Edward."

"Yes, I remember you," Laura replied, wondering where this was going. He stepped out from behind the table and began to approach her. Carmilla began to rise up, but Laura grabbed her arm, signaling for her to remain seated. "Ever since that day, I grew very fond of you. I knew that you probably wouldn't accept me though. You're a magnificent Queen. But when I heard that you had declined all these proposals from Kings with large kingdoms, I decided I may have a chance," He continued. The Prince dug in his pocket and retrieved a small ring. The ring had a silver band and a beautiful sparkly emerald, much like the one she always wore around her neck. "Queen Laura, would you become my bride?" He asked, holding the ring out for her. "I um… I don't know what to say," Laura mumbled.

She wanted to sink into her seat and vanish. This was not good. Carmilla's horrified look didn't make things better either. "That's fine. You can take as much time as you need," Edward said and placed the ring on the table. "I-I can't accept. I'm…" She began and looked around, seeing everyone's shocked looks. "I am already spoken for," She replied. Everyone at the table gasped, and she was sure she heard the sound of a fork hitting a dinner plate. Prince Edward looked baffled. "Oh, I… I didn't know." Laura felt sorry for the poor boy. He made such a grand speech and now she made a fool out of him. "No one knew… I hadn't announced it yet."

"Well who are you going to marry?!" A voice exclaimed from the end of the table. Then everyone began demanding to know the man's name.

"Does he have a large kingdom?"

"Is he a King?"

"Is he here?!"

"He's…" Laura began, looking around frantically to see if something in the room could give her an idea on what to say. "He's Charles," She spat out.

"Wait, what?" Carmilla looked up at her, just as stunned as everyone else. "You know!" She laughed nervously, smacking Carmilla's arm playfully. "A knight?!" A woman exclaimed. "Don't you know how bad this will make the kingdom look? Not to mention it's illegal."

"I… I was married to William! How is this any different?!" Laura protested. "It's not like we agreed with your father's actions, but you gave him no choice after you decided to bed with him!" The woman argued. Laura rose from her seat and slammed and hands against the table, causing the silverware to clatter against the plate. Beside her, Carmilla flinched.

She swung out her arm and pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of my castle!" She shouted. Everyone grew silent. The woman let out a snort, rose from the table, and exited the castle. Several others followed in suit. "Would anyone else like to leave?" She growled. The few people that were left slowly shook their heads and remained seated. Prince Edward still stood there, looking quite shocked at the events that had just unfolded before him. "I'll just um…" He began as he picked up the ring and shoved it back into his pocket. "I'll take that back then," He finished before he headed towards the castle doors. Laura lowered back down in her seat and held her head. "You can all leave," Laura muttered. The few people left hesitantly got up from the table and left.

"Laura… you realize what you just did right?" Carmilla asked, a pang of anger in her voice. "It means we have to get married now."

"I know Carmilla!" She snapped. Carmilla flinched again at the Queen's aggressive tone. "Why would you do this Laura?" The Queen sighed in frustration. "It was the first thing I thought of. Is the prospect of marrying me so terrible?" She looked towards Carmilla with watery eyes. The knight stood from her seat and sighed. "I'm not ready for marriage, Laura." She lowered her voice and muttered, "Not to mention I can't age."

Laura groaned when she remembered that Carmilla could not age. People would soon wonder why the knight never looked older than eighteen and even more attention would be paid to her if she were to marry Laura.

Marrying Laura would, technically speaking, make Carmilla… King of Silas.


	19. Love and Marriage

A/n: So guys, I have to apologize for the wait. I think that we here at Iris HQ agree that putting out a chapter every 7-10 days will be easier for us all. There's a lot going on in each of our lives, so it gets in the way of writing (unfortunately). Also writers block is a pain. Never the less here is the newest chapter! Drop us a review to tell us what you think!

The next day Laura woke up alone in her bed, which was a rarity. She huffed when she thought of the events that transpired the night before and the fight that it led to. She and Carmilla went at it for hours. While the knight made valid points and seemed to be the only one making sense, Laura was stubborn. _Why can't I be free to marry whomever I want?_ She thought. She glanced over to the lounge where the knight had decided to sleep the night before. Carmilla hadn't even taken off her armor before she fell asleep. A part of Laura felt incredibly bad for Carmilla, knowing that had to be very uncomfortable compared to sleeping on her plush bed. There was a larger part of her that was angry though. She didn't know if she was angry with herself or angry with Carmilla. There was a light knock on the door. "What is it?" Laura asked. She heard Perry's muffled voice say, "You have guests in the throne room." Laura knew right away that her guests weren't good ones. She was sure news of her fake engagement spread quickly across the kingdom of Silas. "I'll be down shortly," She replied as she dressed herself in a beautiful lavender dress. She fixed her hair up into a crown braid and left the room, trying not to wake the sleeping knight.

She stood outside the throne room doors and let out a long sigh. _Here goes nothing.._ she thought and pushed the large doors open. In front of the throne stood a group of five people who looked to be quite old. She knew who they were right away. She had seen her father speak with them several time. The last time she saw them was a year before her father began demanding heirs.

" _King Hollis, we understand that it's hard to move on from your wife, but this is the kingdom we're talking about. It comes before your feelings," An elderly woman said. King Hollis sat in his throne, holding his head. "Isn't there another way? I just… I can't."_

" _Well, if the girl is able to give us an heir, then fine." King Hollis looked up at her, somewhat shocked. "Laura has no interest in marriage or children though. She doesn't even look at the men of our kingdom."_

" _Then find a way. You're a smart man."_

It was the Royal Council. They were a step down from the ruler of the kingdom, but if the ruler ever stepped out of line, they were there to fix it. "Hello there, Queen Hollis," The old woman greeted, giving Laura a crooked grin. She approached the council and asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, you could start by explaining that stunt you pulled at your party," A tall, older gentleman retorted. "Hush, Gerald. Let me speak," The older woman fussed at him, motioning for him to step down. "Now, you know as Queen you are meant to marry royal blood. Knights are just peasants who were fetched from the farmlands and taught how to hold a sword."

"Why was it alright for me to marry William then?" Her face twisted into a glare. "My grandson made a stupid decision when he picked William to be your husband. He should've done what I told him to do. I guess he thought marrying you off to someone you knew would show you some sympathy." Laura's mouth twitched. Her great-mother, Catherine, was a bitter old woman. She guessed it was because her now-dead husband gave all his riches to his concubines instead of her when he passed. "Well, we don't know if Charles' was a peasant or not. He could've been a noble." Catherine narrowed her eyes. "He's a _rogue_ knight. It either means he committed treason against his out kingdom, or they threw him out. Break of the engagement or the consequences will be harsh." Laura's mouth twitched. Maybe she should lie and say she panicked when she spoke. Tell the truth. If she did that though, she'd really be expected to marry someone else. That was something she definitely didn't want to do. "I'm marrying Charles. If I have to kick him out of the Queen's army, I will." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you think your lover is going to enjoy that very much?" Laura bit her lip. Being a knight was probably all Carmilla knew now. How _would_ she feel if she took that all away from her? She didn't even want to get married. The aging part was also a problem, but she already had eyes all over her. As long as she was a part of Laura's life in any way, she'd have a spotlight on her at all times. "We'll be back tomorrow to hear your decision," The older gentlemen Gerald said. The council escorted themselves out of the throne room, leaving Laura to her thoughts. She had no idea how to fix the mess she had created.

* * *

 _Carmilla was snoozing on the chase lounge in Laura's quarters, dreaming of being her cat and chasing a bunny rabbit._

Laura walked in to see the knight with her hands in the air, seemingly swatting at nothing. The Queen had to stifle a laugh as she walked closer to Carmilla, trying to assess what was happening. Her face was scrunched up, and it appeared that she was dreaming about chasing something. Laura smiled at the dreaming Carmilla, but it quickly faded when she realized she had to tell her about what just happened. She leaned over her and shook her shoulder. "Carm, hey. Wake up." Carmilla groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. "What? What time is it?"

"It's getting late… and we need to talk." Carmilla slowly sat up. "What is it?"

"The council was just here. They're telling me to back down from our 'engagement'."

"Why didn't you? We can't get married, Laur-"

"Carmilla, the people already see you constantly. You follow me around all the time. Everywhere I go, you go. If I told them I lied, they'd expect me to marry someone else… which means we'd never be able to be together." Carmilla grew silent. "But if we do marry, they said you'd have to leave the Queen's Army and leave being a knight. So… either side isn't good." Carmilla looked at Laura. "I'd like to speak to the council myself. When do you speak with them again?"

"They'll be back tomorrow morning," Laura replied, scared of what Carmilla may tell the council. Carmilla just gave a nod. "Alright. I'll be ready to speak with them by then. I need to check on Kirsch though. He's improving, but he says sometimes his arm hurts." Laura frowned. That's just what she needed.

"Carmilla? Why did you become a knight in the first place?" Carmilla rose up off the lounge and stood there for a moment. "Well, you know I was kicked out by my mother when her husband… attacked me," She began. Laura frowned when she brought up being assaulted by her step-father. "I became homeless. I knew a young woman with my appearance would be a target, so I cut off all my hair and bound my chest, pretended to be a boy. When I was sleeping in an alleyway I had claimed as my own, a knight found me. He asked me if I'd want to sleep in the knights' quarters. I took up his offer and decided to try to become a knight. Free shelter, free food. Seemed like a good idea to me," She explained. Laura almost couldn't believe her own mother would do such a thing to her. She was a bit surprised to hear that the reason behind it all was because she just needed a place to call home. "Why did you leave..?" Laura hesitantly asked.

Carmilla looked up to Laura and, looking hesitant as well, but continued, "A few years after I joined the knights, I met this a girl…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Ell was her name. Truthfully, I was very fond of her." Laura sucked in a breath and watched as Carmilla's eyes zoned out, and she continued on with the story of a girl who wasn't her.

"One day while we were…" She coughed and looked down. Laura could guess where that part of the story was going. "Anyways, she cut her hand on a nail that was loose from a board on the wooden table. She bled quite a bit, and I was finding it very hard to control myself. The blood was pouring from her wound, and I was still a new vampire. It had only been a few years since my mother had cursed me. Eventually this hunger just… overwhelmed me. I blacked out. I woke from the blackness to see shreds of what used to be a human beneath me, and there was skin hanging from my-" She blanched. Laura didn't try to hide the horrified look from her face. "I tore her to shreds. I couldn't go back to the knights who had become my family. I knew they'd ask about her… and I couldn't let anyone know. So I just… shut down, became a rogue, became… the infamous Black Knight. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Ell. I'm just scared, Laura."

Laura placed a hand on Carmilla's cheek. "I understand…" Laura bit her lip, fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "And I'll understand if you say no. I won't try to sway your decision… because I want you to want to be with me." Carmilla placed a hand over hers and clutched it. "Would you forgive me if I declined?" The lump in Laura's throat grew even bigger. "I…" She didn't know the answer. She'd be hurt, torn. She'd feel like how she did when she was married to William: miserable. Laura wouldn't be able to look at Carmilla without feeling sadness. "I would try to," She answered.

The knight stood there in shock, staring at Laura. "I need to go check on Kirsch," She said before making her way to the door. She was about to pull it open when a small hand grabbed at her armored bicep. "Carmilla… I love you," Laura whispered. Carmilla didn't know how to answer. She kissed Laura's forehead, walked out of Laura's bedroom, and towards the infirmary. Laura stood there with a feeling of dread. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. She padded her way over to her bed and dropped down onto it with a soft sob. She found herself clutching at her heart as another sob ripped through her chest. She slowly crawled her way under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Carmilla opened the door to the infirmary and was greeted with the sight of LaFontaine holding a towel against Kirsch's new arm and muttering something about "Damn dead men's arm..." "What's going on in here LaF?" Carmilla muttered, seemingly annoyed.

LaFontaine looked up from what they were doing and smiled towards Carmilla. "Well it appears that the place that the arm attaches to his body is bleeding." Carmilla stepped closer to examine, holding her breath. The blood was seeping from the seams of his new arm. She looked up towards him to see his face twisted in pain. "I'm not sure how this could happen, his arm was magically put on. There isn't even a place for it to bleed. I'm not worried though. I can fix it."

"It feels like… it's been sawed off," Kirsch moaned out in pain. LaFontaine picked up a wad of bandages and began to wrap them around the stitches. "I should've known better than to let you use damn _magic_ on me!"

"Hey, be grateful! You at least have an arm!"

"For how long though?!" Kirsch shouted. LaFontaine tightened their grip on his arm, causing his to yell out. "Fucking doctor!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down Kirsch. Do you think his arm will be fine?" LaF gave a small nod. "I think it's just a side effect of the magic… but it means he needs to be on bed rest even longer."

"Great," Carmilla muttered. She was hoping she'd get to do some training to occupy her worried mind.

* * *

A few hours later, Laura woke to the sound of her door opening. She sat up just in time to see Perry poking her head into the room. "Oh, I wasn't aware you were asleep. I was just coming in here to check on you after your meeting with the council." Laura sighed and brought a pillow close to her chest. "The meeting didn't go so well," She said with a waver in her voice. Perry rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge, immediately starting to worry about the Queen. "What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Laura shook her head and started to tell Perry about the mornings events.

When she was finished Perry sat back with a pondering look on her face. "I think Charles should be able to remain a knight, and be able to marry you. William, rest his soul, was able to. So why can't he? I realize it's the law, but laws can be changed, especially when times change." Laura nodded in agreement. "Things don't work that way though. What am I going to do Perry? I love him, and I don't think he's going to accept." Perry's eyes softened, and she brought her hand to Laura's cheek, wiping away any stray tears, much like a mother would do to a child. "I know you do. I also know that Charles cares about you a great deal. He guards himself very well when it comes to his emotions, but I'm very good at reading people. That man has been head over heels for you since you met." That made Laura break down more. "I don't think that's entirely true Perry. He hasn't told me he loves me." There was a pause. "Yet," Perry said after a while. "He hasn't said it _yet_."

"And he never will if he says no! He even asked me what if I would forgive him if he refused to marry me," Laura mumbled as she buried her face into her pillow. Perry stroked her hair softly. "Have faith, dear. If what I know about Charles is right… he'll be yours."

Laura found herself hoping that what Perry was saying was true, but she had her doubts.

* * *

The next morning Laura woke up alone in her bed _again._ Carmilla was already up and dressed in not her armor but her formal clothes that she had worn at Laura's birthday party. She was sitting on the foot of Laura's bed, just staring at the door. When she heard the change in Laura's breathing, going from deep and peaceful, to quicker and alert, she turned around. "Oh good, you're up. The council will be here any minute, Perry just informed me." Laura nodded but stayed silent.

The night before Carmilla had come into the room and saw Laura's tear stained cheeks but said nothing. That didn't stop Laura from noticing the way Carmilla had watched her like a hawk until she fell asleep. She was probably watching to see if she would break again, so she could swoop in and pick up the pieces as she always did. She didn't think any less of Carmilla because of all this, she just found herself being a little disappointed. She told her that she didn't mind if she didn't say it back, but now she wished that Carmilla would. She wanted to hear those three words more than anything. After yesterday, she'd give anything to hear them.

Once she got dressed in her royal attire, the two of them walked to the throne room in silence. When they opened the doors, they saw the council there waiting. Perry must've brought them seats to sit in because there was chairs placed next to the throne. "I see you brought a guest," Catherine said. "This is… Charles. He wished to speak with you himself." She raised a brow. "Oh? Well, I'm all ears, knight."

"Laura, would you please sit?" Carmilla asked, making sure to avoid all pet names. Laura stared at her for a long moment before she walked over to her throne and took a seat. "What is it you want to tell us, Charles?"

"The proposal was a lie. Laura and I are not engaged. She merely felt sorry for the poor prince, and she declined his offer." There was gasps. Laura's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what Carmilla had done. _Did she… did she just say no?_ She thought as her eyes began to tear up. It took all her strength to make sure she didn't fall apart in front of the Queen's council. "So you have no interest in marrying the Queen? She lied and put you in a tricky situation is what you're telling?"

"She lied but not to put me in a difficult spot. I came here to ask you for a deal."

"A deal?" Catherine asked, seeming to be annoyed now. "Yes. You see… I told on Laura not out of spite but because I wanted to do this the right way."

"Oh just get on with it, knight!" One of the older men snapped. "I want to marry Laura. I will give up my life as a knight right here and now. I will resign from the Queen's Guard, which should make me just a wealthy nobleman. All I ask is for you to allow me to continue protecting Laura." Laura covered her mouth. She was proposing to her?

Catherine's mouth twitched. "You're really willing to give up all that up for the Queen?" Carmilla nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So you love her?" She asked. Laura watched nervously, her heart beating quickly. What was she going to say? It was like time had slowed down to an agonizing slow speed. Everything was moving in slow motion. Carmilla seemed to be thinking about how to answer. _Please…_ Laura pleaded in her mind.

"Yes, I do, and I want her to be mine. I am willing to give up what I need to to do so." Catherine leaned back in her seat. She seemed impressed by her answer. "You know, I used to believe you'd be a terrible king. A rogue knight with a mysterious background? Those traits are unheard of in a king. But you, Charles, have proven a strong loyalty to the Queen. It's unlike anything I've witnessed. You remind me of my grandson." Carmilla bowed her head. "Thank you."

"But before we can advance in all of this… Laura. You must strip Charles of his knight duties." Laura quickly straightened herself up in her seat. "I-I, the Queen, hereby remove you from the Queen's Guard. You will no longer serve in my army and with my knights. You will no longer train with them."

"Now that Charles is a noble and nothing more… we need a proposal." Carmilla's eyes widened. She didn't even have a ring. She decided to ignore that small detail. She approached the throne, lowered herself on one knee and placed her hand on her chest. "Queen Laura, would you do me the honor… of being my bride?" Laura covered her mouth as if she was in disbelief. "I-I will," She replied, trying to keep back her tears. Catherine's look softened, and she gave the two a smile. "I accept your deal. The council finds the engagement acceptable and have no further objections. You may be the Queen's protector, but you won't be doing it as a knight. From now on, you will live as a nobleman, dress like a nobleman, and act like one. We're now done here." All of the council members rose from their seats. "I hope I'll get to have great-great grandchildren." She smiled at Laura and led everyone out of the throne room.

Carmilla rose off of her knee, and Laura flung herself towards her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," She sobbed into her shoulder. Carmilla hesitantly wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close. "I wouldn't be going anywhere, Princess. I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you though."

"Oh, to hell with the ring," Laura replied before kissing her now-fiance passionately.

* * *

"Are you sure that's possible?" William asked. "Oh yes, I've seen it," The witch replied. "I couldn't believe it either, but I've seen it. It will happen… which is why I need you."

"I can't go back into that kingdom. Everyone thinks I'm dead." The witch smirked. "Oh, but you will. Give it time, and you can have your revenge on my daughter."

"You'll get your revenge too," He replied, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hm… yes. Once I take everything from her... then I will be satisfied." They both chuckled. "So what is our plan?" William asked as he brushed his lips against the side of her neck. The woman closed her eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We wait, love. We wait."


	20. Nightmares and Protection

Synucian: Hey reader! I have a very important announcement to make. From this point on, I will no longer be working on the fanfic due to personal reasons. I've got a lot on my plate right now, and I just have no time for the fan fiction anymore. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. I'm thankful for all the nice comments and likes that you gave us. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

* * *

Laura stood in the middle of a forest, small beams of sunlight seeped through the canopy of the trees, hitting her skin. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She whirled around to see that boy once again. The boy with the bicolored eyes. He was staring at her as if asking her to follow him. "Who are you-" She began but he immediately began to run. "Wait!" Laura called out as she began to chase after him, trying to avoid tripping over her skirt. "I just want to know who you are! Please wait!" She ran after the little boy who was far too quick for her. Finally, he stopped at the edge of the forest. Laura slowed down and slowly walked beside him, hoping he wouldn't take off again. At the edge of the forest was a large lake that was the color of blood. Around the lake were scattered pieces of bodies and bones. Laura gasped and covered her mouth, trying to avoid throwing up. The smell was horrid, and flies could be heard buzzing around the rotting flesh. "You can't stop it. You will bring death to your people." Laura's eyes widened. "What do you mean I will? What are you saying?" He looked up at her, his pupils looked almost cat like. "You can't stop it. Blood will be shed… and you won't be able to stop it."

Then she woke up.

* * *

Laura bolted upwards in bed panting, sweat running down her forehead. Carmilla rolled over onto her side and looked up at the Queen. "What's wrong, Laura?"

"I had another nightmare… it was the same one again." Ever since they had been engaged, Laura had been having the same nightmare almost constantly. "Again? It's been a whole moon now." Carmilla sat up and stroked the Queen's hair, causing her to close her eyes. "It's just a dream though."

"I don't know about that. If you've had the same dream for a moon, I think it means something." Laura frowned. "That I'll be the cause of death to my people? I would hope-" Laura covered her mouth as she felt sudden nausea wave over her. She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up into the chamberpot. Carmilla followed after her with a concerned look on her face. "Laura, are you ill?" She looked up at Carmilla, her eyes wide as if she had realized something terrible. "Carmilla… I think I may be pregnant." Carmilla's eyes widened as well. Of course the possibility of Laura being pregnant was pretty high. The two of them had been intimate very frequently since the engagement. Carmilla refused to believe she was pregnant, to believe that she could one day be a mother. "Maybe you're just sick. Maybe it's all the stress-"

"Carmilla, I've already been pregnant once… I know what the morning sickness is like." Laura suddenly covered her mouth again before throwing up into the chamber pot once more. "We-we're not even married yet. What are we suppose to do if anyone finds out? They'll deem the child illegitimate-"

"Carmilla," Laura said softly as she reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "We're getting married in a few days. I'm sure no one will even notice." Carmilla held her head. Preparing to be future king was difficult. Having to listen to people's complaints, decide what to do with accused parties, and crushing people's dreams by turning down funding was extremely stressful. Everyone was watching her even closer now, waiting for her to fail. The people of Silas weren't exactly pleased with Laura's decision. After the engagement was announced, many people showed their disdain towards Carmilla. Because Carmilla wasn't part of a royal bloodline and didn't contribute land or armies to the kingdom, many saw her as a bad choice. Laura argued though, saying Carmilla was wealthy for a knight and provided the kingdom with great military strategy. A part of Carmilla couldn't believe how calm Laura was when she was named Queen of Silas.

Carmilla was even more nervous about introducing an heir so early to the kingdom. She'd be a new "King" and a new parent. The responsibilities were almost too much for Carmilla to bear.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked, breaking her from her trance. "What? Oh, sorry. It's just… so much to take in."

"I know, Carm." Laura rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down. "But don't worry. I'm here to help you." Carmilla only nodded before she reached down and helped Laura up. "Are you well enough to get ready for the day or should I have Perry bring your breakfast up here?" The Queen walked into her bedroom and sat down onto the bed. "I can get ready, just give me a few minutes." Again, Carmilla nodded. She walked over to the wardrobe that her and Laura now shared and grabbed a pair of grey trousers and a white cotton shirt that fit her body well.

Not being able to wear her armor had Carmilla's nerves on edge. She felt as though she could no longer serve as the human shield for Laura that she had imagined herself to be. If someone put the Queen in danger, Carmilla would no longer be able to pull Laura behind her and be confident that whatever danger was there wouldn't be able to get through two layers of steel and a vampire. Now all there was to protect Laura was her body and sword.

She was glad that council allowed her to keep her sword though. The sword was an extension of her, and as she clipped it into place around her waist, she felt safer. She stood in front of the mirror and frowned at her appearance. Carmilla was by no means scrawny, but she wasn't as built as she thought she should be now that her armor had been taken from her. She lifted an arm and flexed her bicep, scoffing when she saw barely anything there. Most of her strength came with being a vampire and not from actual effort.

While Carmilla had been brooding in her own little world, Laura watched as she dressed herself. She watched as the former knight grabbed her sword with care and as she frowned at herself in the mirror.

 _This is the woman I am to marry._ Laura thought with a smile. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. _Could I really be carrying her child? Our child._ She frowned slightly. Not because she was upset at the prospect of having children with Carmilla because the idea had crossed her mind a few times. It was because of what Carmilla _is._ She's a vampire, and Laura can't help but wonder what sort of child she'd be carrying. It would be half Laura and half Carmilla. Reasoning would lead one to believe that the child would be half human and half vampire. Is that even possible? Carmilla was a human at birth and cursed with vampirism. A curse that made her seem like she was a walking corpse. Would it be possible for her to even reproduce? Laura knew Carmilla wouldn't have a clue either. She was the only one of her kind. Well, that she knew of.

Carmilla turned around and looked Laura over, then focused her hearing in on the woman's stomach. She held in an unnecessary breath and prepared for what she'd possibly hear. As if on cue a heartbeat could be heard coming from Laura's stomach, and if she broadened her hearings focus rang… _Ah there it is._ The comforting sound of Laura's strong heart beat just above the smaller one. "You are pregnant." She spoke with an even voice. Laura glanced up at her with a bewildered look. "And how do you know for certain?" Carmilla walked over to Laura and lowered herself onto her knees directly in front of the Queen. "I can hear a small heartbeat." Laura placed her hands on Carmilla's cheeks and tilted the former knight's head upward so she could see into her eyes. "You really can?" Carmilla nodded between Laura's palms. "Is it weak?" Laura asked with a voice that completely gave away fear.

Carmilla reasoned that Laura was probably terrified that this pregnancy would end up like that last. _The last pregnancy would have gone smoothly had it not been for me,_ Carmilla thought to herself. She made up her mind in that instant to be incredibly protective of her soon-to-be wife and unborn child. As if she wasn't already protective enough, now she was going to triple that. Starting with having a chat with Kirsch.

"It's one of the strongest heartbeats I've ever heard." She finally said to Laura, who was beginning to panic at Carmilla's silence. Laura sighed with relief and removed a hand from Carmilla's face and placed it on her stomach. The former knight covered Laura's hand with her own and smiled up at her. "We're having a child." She spoke softly to the Queen. She stood up bringing Laura with her. "A child!" She exclaimed as she lifted Laura into the air and spun her around carefully. Laura let her head fall back with a laugh that was filled with love and happiness. Carmilla placed her on the ground and kissed her lips tenderly. "Our child."

Laura nodded and rested her head on Carmilla's collar bone. "He or she will be loved so much." Carmilla nodded. "So much." She repeated. Any fear that the two had earlier was extinguished by the sheer excitement of having a baby. This isn't something Carmilla knew she ever wanted until Laura threw up this morning, gross as that may sound.

* * *

Later that afternoon Carmilla stood with Kirsch and Laura on the balcony that overlooked the Royal Gardens. Laura was leaning up against the vampire's chest, her arms wrapped protectively around the Queen's waist and Laura's hands resting on top of hers.

"Kirsch I need you to promise me that you will look out for Laura, and no matter what you will protect her. Even if that means giving your own life." The boy nodded his head with vigor. "Of course Charles. She's my number one priority." Carmilla shook her head at that. "No, she's mine. And that's why I'm trusting you and only you to be her personal guard." Laura turned her head and gave the side of Carmilla's face a curious look. "You were granted permission to be my protector Charles." The former knight nodded once. "Yes and I always will be, but I am about to be named King. Certain things will call to my attention and I need to know that in the event that I am not able to, Kirsch here would be willing to step in."

"Which I am." He interjected quickly. "You have looked out for me so much Queen Laura." He said this as he lifted his new arm and gave his fingers a slight wiggle. "The least I can do is give you protection in return. I would die for you." He said this as he knelt down in front of her. Laura blushed and tapped his shoulder. "Okay, come on tough guy stand up. There's no need for any of that." Carmilla smiled at the blood that pumped in the Queen's cheeks, and while her vampire nature was aroused by it, she was just pleased. Pleased with her surroundings, pleased with the woman she was to marry, and pleased that somehow in all the mess that was her existence she was able to create another life. A life that was directly beneath both her and Laura's hands, growing.

Kirsch stood, he and Laura continuing on with conversation while Carmilla just smiled. Occasionally she would lay a sweet kiss to either Laura's temple or cheek, whichever suited her more in the moment.

Just as things seemed to be going incredibly right, of course _something_ had to go wrong. LaFontaine came running onto the balcony with a sheepish grin and a black dust covering their entire face. "I may need some assistance from more capable men such as _yourselves_." They emphasized that last part so Carmilla would get the hint. "What happened LaF?" Kirsch asked.

"Yes do tell us why you're covered in soot?" Carmilla drawled.

"The stove sort of… blew up." Carmilla rolled her eyes and finally released Laura, gesturing for LaFontaine to show them the way. She turned to Laura and gave her a wink before leaving, Kirsch smiled at the Queen and followed right after. Laura smiled to herself and leaned her hands on the balcony, watching as the sun began to set over the gardens. She was aware that she was alone, but with a few Queen's guard men standing just a few hundred paces away near the lip of the garden, she knew she was safe.

She began to think about her upcoming wedding, and she couldn't help the excited grin that spread across her face. Just as soon as the grin came, it left. _What if my dress doesn't fit because I'm pregnant?_ The panic began to set in, and she was off in an instant to find Perry.

* * *

CarmillaIsLifee: Hey guys! So I know that this is a very short chapter after such a long wait, but I will be making up for that. As you know Synucian will no longer be taking part in writing this fic. I am very sad to see them go, and will be forever grateful for the help they gave me while writing this. As they said personal issues got in the way, and that is true also for the two of us left here at 'Iris HQ'. Nonetheless Tortaplz will still be editing, and I will still be writing! Expect another chapter in the next 10 days, one much longer than this one I assure you!

Leave me a review/comment and tell me what you think? Thanks!


	21. The Wedding

Okay guys so here's the deal: I'm going to post this chapter, but after that this story will be going on a short hiatus. When I say short, I do mean short. What I plan to do is write the rest of the story, then have scheduled updates so then that way you guy's aren't left hanging. Hope that works for you guys!

Thanks for sticking with me guys!

* * *

A few days after the exploding stove incident, Carmilla stood tall and proud in front of a mirror in the west wing of the castle. She was wearing black trousers and a black tunic that was fitted well to her body. LaFontaine made the piece for her, saying that someone who knows about her true identity should be the one to make the garment, so that a seamstress isn't let in on the secret.

Carmilla had only nodded along with what the good doctor had said, but looking at the shirt now, she was impressed. She had her red fur-lined cloak around her shoulders and her black sword clipped into place around her waist. Truthfully she didn't look much different than she did at Laura's birthday party. The only difference between then and now is that she actually cared about how she looked. Today was the day, her wedding day.

Her hair was cut for the occasion, now sitting above her ears and brushed back. She had some trouble keeping stray hairs down, until Perry came into her dressing room and smoothed her hair back with some unknown gooey substance. "Charles, you look absolutely handsome." Carmilla looked at herself in the mirror. Short black hair neatly slicked back and coal rubbed on her face, giving the look of scruff. "Thank you Perry." She said in her customary deeper voice. "Are you nervous?" Perry asked with a knowing smile. Carmilla wasn't ashamed to nod. "I worry that I won't be what the people want in a King." Perry nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you will be an excellent King. You protect Laura with your life and we all know you'd do anything she asked of you. Being able to protect what you love and also obey the same thing can be a powerful tool. One that I'm not even sure Laura realizes she has."

Carmilla scrunched up her nose in thought. Laura did have complete control over her and she would do anything for her, but did Laura really not realize that? Perry smiled at her through the mirror and left the room, saying something about helping Laura with the finishing touches on her attire. Carmilla allowed herself another few moments to look at herself in the mirror. The thought crossed her mind that the next time she looks into a mirror she will be married and someone's "husband". The thought would have irked her long ago but this was different. This was Laura. The brightest smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, then LaFontaine poked their head in. "It's time Charles." They said. Carmilla nodded and followed them out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the door to where a carriage awaited her to take her to the chapel. She stepped into it, LaFontaine getting in behind her.

 _This was it, no turning back now,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Laura was sitting in her carriage on the way to the chapel about half an hour after Carmilla left, or so Perry had told her. She had been the one to suggest that LaFontaine accompany Carmilla to the chapel, because she knew Carmilla would need the help. She was probably just as nervous, if not more, then Laura was. Laura smiled down at her dress, white and poofy. Today was going perfectly and she prayed to whatever gods were listening that it keep going that way.

The only thing that would have made today a bit better was having her father walk her down the aisle. As silly as that thought was, considering he was not the best father, she still loved him and wished she could share this occasion with him. Nonetheless she sat up straight and smiled out of the window of her carriage, waving to the people who were lining the streets. She was happy that Kirsch was going to be the man to give her away. A few moments later they pulled up to the chapel and Kirsch was at Laura's door opening it, offering the Queen his hand so that she could step down.

He led her up the stairs of the chapel where two men stood on either side of the doors, waiting to open them for her. Once she was a pace or two away they opened the doors, revealing the inside of the chapel. She was grateful to Kirsch for having a steady hand on her back, or she was sure she would be face first into the carpet by now.

At the end of the aisle and up a few stairs stood Carmilla. She was wearing her customary color of black and of course her sword hung at her side, but Laura would not have it any other way. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she and Kirsch slowly made their way to the altar, a soft chorus of music playing in the background. She mouthed ' _Hey_ ' to Carmilla would mouthed ' _Hey_ ' right back. Kirsch led Laura up the stairs and deposited her in front of Carmilla. He kissed her cheek then made his way to standing behind Laura, with the rest of the Queen's Guard.

Laura took notice to the tears in Carmilla's eyes and the shake in her stature, as the priest placed her crown on her head. He began his speech about love and the kingdom, and as he spoke Carmilla mouthed to Laura ' _You look beautiful'_. The smaller girl blushed and turned her attention to the priest who had asked her to say her vows.

"Charles you are quite literally my knight in shining armor. You have cared for me at my worst times and have been the reason for my best times. It's no wonder I fell for you as hard as I have. I hope that I can continue falling for the rest of our lives."

"And your vows young man?" The Priest said turning to Carmilla. She nodded and cleared her throat. "Laura." She paused and Laura watched her throat bob as she swallowed out of nervousness. "Normally I'm a regular poet but I seem to be having trouble putting thoughts to words with this beautiful woman in front of me." She said to the crowd, who laughed at her joke. She turned her attention back to Laura and smiled shyly before continuing. "Laura I have done _so_ many terrible things in my time as a knight. So many that I was convinced that I would forever be cursed with a blackened heart. After I met you though, that all changed. I began feeling lighter on my feet and happier day to day. I promise to be there to catch you as you hopefully continue falling. I-" She again paused.

She reached out for Laura's hands and took them in her own, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "I love you Laura." She spoke softly, an octave higher than what she normally used for Charles. For the first time, Carmilla had spoke the words that Laura so desperately wanted to hear. She knew Carmilla loved her, she had said so to the Royal Council, but not in so many words. The confirmation made Laura's heart soar and it took everything in her to not kiss Carmilla right then. She didn't realize she was crying until the dark haired girl reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Do you Queen Laura Hollis of Silas take Charles Karnstein as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" It was the easiest sentence she ever spoke, "I do."

"And do you Charles Karnstein take Laura Hollis, Queen of Silas, as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" Carmilla stood tall and very seriously regarded Laura. She took in every inch of her face that she could then spoke firmly, "I do."

A man stepped forward and handed both Carmilla and Laura rings. They were a simple golden band, both with a diamond cut into the shape of a star in the middle of the band, laying flat. Carmilla slipped Laura's onto her ring finger giving the Queen a smile. Laura followed suit and did the same for Carmilla, letting out a loving giggle when she saw their two hands side by side with matching rings. "It is with great honor that I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said turning to Carmilla. "Don't mind if I do." Carmilla said as she wrapped her arm around her wife's waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. The crowd around them erupted into applause but neither girl heard them, too lost in their first kiss as a married couple. When they pulled away Laura leaned her head against Carmilla's and smiled.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Karnstein, rulers of the kingdom of Silas!"

"Ready?" Carmilla spoke in a soft voice, just for Laura's ears. The Queen nodded, smiling larger when Carmilla took her hand and began to lead them back down the aisle and out the doors. The crowd in front of the building were all cheering and clapping, same as the people inside had. Laura blushed and let herself be led by Carmilla to the awaiting carriage that would take them back to the castle for the party that was being thrown in celebration of their marriage. Carmilla went to open the door but was stopped by LaFontaine, who opened it for her. "Remember, you're technically King now." They said when Carmilla gave them a curious look. "Oh." Was all Carmilla spoke before she stepped into the carriage and offered Laura a hand to help her. Laura took Carmilla's outstretched hand and she too climbed in. A few moments later and they were off towards the castle.

"So Mrs. Karnstein, how did you think the ceremony went?" Carmilla asked casually. Laura couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "We never agreed that I would take your last name." Laura said with a sly smile. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that's what the priest said Laura, you can't argue with a man of the gods." Laura placed a hand on Carmilla's shoulder and gently pushed her against the back of the seat, then as best she could, straddled her. "Oh is that so?" She asked in a husky voice. Carmilla gulped and nodded, "Yes and you would be wise to not get any closer to me. Unless you want me to consummate the marriage right here in the back of this carriage." Laura brought her hands up to Carmilla's neck and cupped her perfect jawline with her thumbs. "Well considering I no longer have to hide the affections that I have for my _wife_ I do believe that some heavy kissing is in order."

"Heavy?" Carmilla repeated weakly. "Heavy." Laura confirmed before she closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope this little chapter is enough for you until next time! FINALLY they are married! :D


	22. Surprise Bitch

"Now presenting Queen Laura and King Charles Karnstein of Silas!"

Carmilla and Laura walked into the ballroom with their arms looped together. Laura had her hand rested on her _Kings_ forearm as her other hand waved to her people. She couldn't help but notice Carmilla's stiffness though, so she leaned over and kissed her cheek to loosen her up. The not-so-King-but-more-like-second-Queen looked down at her wife and smiled, the kiss effectively loosening her up.

They were led to two plush red chairs that sat at the top of the stairs, over looking the ballroom. Carmilla couldn't help but think to herself that a lot of the celebrations they held were fundamentally the same as far as atmosphere went. The only thing that really changed was the occasion and the second chair placed next to Laura's. Laura sat first, getting herself comfortable but when she noticed Carmilla hesitating to sit she pulled her down into the chair next to hers.

She leaned over to Carmilla and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" The vampire furrowed her brow in thought then leaned over to Laura and responded with, "I'm not used to being treated like royalty." Laura giggled at that, "Well you _are_ royalty now. Loosen up a bit! Here let's get you some wine." She looked to her side where Kirsch had taken up his post next to her. "Kirsch would you be so kind and fetch my husband here a glass of wine." She said with a sweet smile. "Of course m'lady." He said before he scurried off to get the glass of wine.

Beside her Laura heard a small growl. She looked over at Carmilla to see her elbow on the armrest of her chair, propping her head up. "Did you just _growl_?" Laura asked in disbelief. Carmilla made a _mhm_ noise in the back of her throat then glanced in the Queen's direction. "Only I'm allowed to call you that."

"What, m'lday?"

"Yes."

"Don't be childish _Charles_." Laura said in a warning tone. Suddenly Carmilla had a smile on her face. "That's the most motherly thing you have ever said." She thought out loud, while looking at Laura and giving her a smile. Subtlety Laura placed her hand over her stomach, a grin making its way onto her face as well.

Kirsch handed Carmilla her wine and the new King took it gratefully and downed it in one gulp. "I'd like to dance with my wife now." She said as she rose from her chair and grabbed Laura's hand. The royal announcer made the crowed aware that the King and Queen were making their way towards the dance floor, and just like the time before people parted like the Red Sea for them. Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's waist and grabbed her other hand, then waited for Laura to assume position.

Once she had, Carmilla started their first dance as a married couple. Laura looked up at her with adoring eyes and Carmilla smiled down at her, happy to finally be able to hold Laura in her arms and not be ashamed of it. Much like last time when they had danced Carmilla turned her hearing into the crowd.

"What a fine couple they make!"  
"Agreed! Think of the _fine_ babies they will make."

"Oh yes, that Charles is a handsome devil."

Carmilla couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her features. "What?" Laura asked with an inquisitive look. "You better hold onto me Mrs. Karnstein, there are some fine _older_ women that think I am, and I quote - a handsome devil." Laura's face scrunched up and she looked over Carmilla's shoulder to see two elderly women speaking in hushed tones while giggling and gawking at the dancing couple. "Well you're mine." She said with finality. Carmilla threw her head back and barked out a laugh. "That I am cupcake, that I am." Laura leaned her head onto Carmilla's shoulder and they swayed together for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a puff of smoke. Immediately Carmilla had her sword drawn and Laura behind her back, holding her there. Heavy footsteps could be heard, with the distinct sound of armor clanking, entering the ballroom. Gasps filled the room as a hooded figure walked in, laughing menacingly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Who are you?" Carmilla demanded in a deep authoritative tone. "Aw, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Sugar Puss." Carmilla furrowed her brow. "We've met?" She says to the mysterious figure. A light _hmph_ came from the stranger's lips, then he snapped his fingers and everyone that was in the room vanished. Laura shrieked at the disappearances. The only people left in the room was Laura, Carmilla and Kirsch.

"Kirsch, get Laura out of here!" Carmilla shouted at the knight, who was immediately in motion to grab Laura. "nuh, uh, uh." The hooded stranger said and with a flick of his wrist Kirsch went flying across the room. "Son of a-" Carmilla was cut off when she too was flown across the room, her sword landing with a _clink_ about 15 paces away from her. The man began walking towards Laura, who had backed herself up against the stone wall, next to a window. Carmilla went to get up but noticed that she was unable to move anything but her head and neck. She looked over at Kirsch, as best she could, and saw that he too was struggling.

The stranger was a few paces away from Laura when Carmilla yelled, "You stay the hell away from her!" The man laughed, "And why would I do that Carmilla?" He said her name with confidence. Carmilla was at first taken back by the fact that this man knew her name. No one knew her real name but her mother, Laura and LaFontaine. "Who's Carmilla?" Came Kirsh's voice. "Silence _boy_." The man commanded and Kirsch found that he could no longer speak.

"Don't you touch a hair on her head, if you do I swear to the gods I will kill." The man laughed and stopped in front of Laura, who was shivering and staring at him with wide eyes. "What do you want?" She asked in a shaky tone. "I want you dead." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Carmilla thrashed as hard as she could against her invisible restraints. "Get away from her!" She snarled out.

She could feel it, deep beneath her skin. Her cat was clawing it's way to the surface, begging to be let free to protect it's mate. "You know Carmilla, she's not really _yours_." He said in a casual tone as he placed a finger under Laura's quivering chin. "She's not an object to be had, but she is my wife and I will kill you if you do not remove your hand from her face." Carmilla said in a calm, even voice. Her cat was just beneath the surface and ready to pounce. She was always her calmest just before her cat took over. It was an odd power-trip that she got, the sensation completely mellowing her out.

The man grabbed Laura's chin and pulled her face just inches from his. Laura couldn't make out the man's face, his hood covered most of it, with the exception of his mouth and chin. By the way that Laura was staying relatively quiet and motionless Carmilla could tell she was being held against the wall by the same force of magic that was keeping her on the ground.

"Let." Carmilla huffed, her eyes turning black. "Her." The cracking of bones could be heard. "GO!" She roared and suddenly her clothes ripped to shreds and where once a motionless Carmilla had been, a very large and _very_ angry black cat stood snarling.

The stranger looked over at her under his hood and took a step back from Laura, drawing his sword. "You weren't supposed to be able to move!" He declared. Carmilla stalked forward, her shoulder blades coming up with every step she took towards him. He pointed his sword at her and kept it in front of his person as she backed him up a good 10 paces from Laura. "Now Carmilla, we can talk about this! I was sent by your mother! She made me do it!" That stopped the cat in it's tracks. Something about that statement sounded _familiar_. Then it hit her.

 _William_ , she thought to herself, _but how?_ She snarled and leapt at him, taking him by surprise, and clamping her huge jaw around his throat. She held him there, listening to him as he screamed under the light pressure of her long fangs. "Carmilla!" Came Laura's voice. Carmilla turned her head, dragging William's body with it, to look at Laura. She was on the floor kneeling and clutching at her stomach. A flutter of panic rose into the cat's belly and in an instant Carmilla dropped William and was at Laura's side, using her nose to push the Queen's hands away from her stomach. Laura obliged and instead rested her hands on top of the cats enormous head. Carmilla lowered her head and rested an ear against Laura's stomach to listen for a heartbeat.

What she heard was strange. There was definitely a heartbeat, a very strong one at that, but also something else. Something that sounded like.. _snarling?_ Carmilla thought to herself. She picked up her head and looked into Laura's eyes, seeing both pain and fear. Just then Kirsch was up and over to them in an instant, "I got her." He said as he lifted Laura up. Carmilla didn't have time to think about whether or not she trusted Kirsch with her pregnant wife, because he was off and out of the room in an instant. That left one more thing to take care of, _William_. She turned towards him but saw him standing, seemingly fine. "One thing you should know is that I am just like you now Carmilla. I am a vampire, and while I may not have unlocked my other form, I am still just as dangerous as you. You see, I have be given the advantage of having magic and once I unlock my other form, I will be stronger than you. Once that happens, I will kill you, but before I do I will _rip_ your precious Laura to shreds right in front of you. You won't be able to help her because I have a trick up my sleeve." He paused from his long winded speech for dramatic effect. "I don't have a heart, thanks to you."

The panther barred her teeth, showing that she was not afraid of his threats. Again she lunged at him but this time he brought his sword up just in time to slice a good portion of her fur on her right shoulder blade off, taking a chunk of skin with it. "Don't _test_ me kitty, it won't end well for you. I noticed a little something with Laura though. Two heartbeats was it?" Carmilla disregarded the excruciating pain she was in, in favor of lunging at him and catching his leg in between her jaws. She bit down as hard as she could then flung her neck to the side, causing William to fall to the ground with a heavy _thud_. While he was immobilized she towered above him, snarling in his face.

 _While you may have advantages, you are still a young foolish boy._

She thought to herself almost willing him to hear her. "Foolish?" He practically yelled up at her. "I am anything but that!" She was stunned for a moment. _He heard me?_ She again thought to herself, but not as aggressively as before. He didn't react to that so she decided to try something else.

 _You are foolish if you believe that coming to the same place you were put to death at was a good idea. Ghosts haunt the living, not the other way around. Tell Mother to send a challenge next time._

She leaned down in his face and snapped her jaw just above his nose for good measure. He stifled a scream and brought his legs up, effectively kicking Carmilla off of him and sending her just a few feet back. Her cat form was too much for his magic to control and he was very weak compared to her, he quickly realized. Carmilla landed on her feet and barred her teeth at him again.

 _Leave now._

"Mother, as you call her, sent me here to kill Laura. To take away your happiness, on what was supposed to be your happiest day. Though I think she would just love to know that she's to be a grandmother." He said with a smirk.

 _You leave my family alone!_

She snarled at him, foam forming in her mouth. "You know, I have yet to kill a single person. Laura was going to be my first. She's been my first in so many ways, and I hers." He said with a sickening smirk, trying to provoke the cat. Carmilla opened her jaw and as it grew wider a louder and louder roar came out.

Deep within the castle Laura heard the mighty roar and knew it was Carmilla. There was a part of her that worried for Carmilla, the man down there clearly possessed magical powers. The other part of her was in terrible agony. She lay on top of her maroon bed sheets clutching at her stomach and praying that what happened the last time she was pregnant and under stress didn't happen again. _Maybe I am not fit to carry a child,_ she thought to herself. Instantly the pain subsided and she took in a large gulp of air. Kirsch, who had been beside her the entire time and holding her hand, looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at for a while. "Queen Laura? Are you alright?" He asked timidly. Laura nodded her head and took a few more deep breaths. "It's gone, the pain is gone." She said weakly. "Please, go help Carmilla." Was what she said before she passed out, probably from the exhaustion that the pain had given her.

Kirsch was _very_ confused by this whole 'Carmilla' thing, but it was safe to assume that Carmilla was 'Charles'. That confused him very much but nonetheless he got up from his seat, covered the Queen and ran out of the room. He made his way towards the ballroom and once he stepped in he stood in shock at what he saw. A huge black cat and a man were in a battle to the death it seemed. The swordsmen was landing blow after blow to the animal, while the cat was tearing into him with it's claws. The man's chestplate had a huge claw mark running diagonally from the left shoulder to his right side. When the swordsmen caught the cat in the neck with his sword, looking as though he was going to nearly take it off, Kirsch stepped in.

"Hey!" He yelled. The cat paid him no mind but the stranger lost focus and looked up to him, giving the cat an advantage. The feline knocked him in the head with it's heavy paw and the man was sent flying across the room and crashing through the window.

Upon hitting the dirt William had had enough of all this. He snapped his fingers and was back in the small cottage, facing the witch who was brewing something up in her caldron. "Well? Why don't you have Laura Hollis's head?" She spoke to him in an annoyed tone. "Because I have something better." He said. The witch turned around and took notice to his clawed-up appearance. "I see you had a run in with Carmilla." She smirked. William huffed then began to strip off his torn armor and clothes. "Laura is pregnant." He stated in a bored tone. The witch instantly perked up, "Pregnant?" She all but shouted. "Yes, apparently Carmilla's seed is strong."

An evil smile appeared on the witch's face. "Well my handsome son, this changes everything."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I think it's time I pay my _daughter_ a visit."

* * *

A/n: So I hope you guys were understanding what has happening here!

A/n2: So. I wrote this piece way back at the beginning of October. I had every intention to keep every promise I made to you guys. Then I met a very, very special girl. She changed my whole life and took a very broken person and made them almost whole again. I have found time to write this message here for you guys though. I will be finishing this story, without a doubt. That's a promise I can keep. When will it be done? I cannot tell you. I've had this chapter wrote since October. I have most of the next chapter wrote as well, so I will be posting the next one probably Wednesday. Thank you so much to the readers who have stuck around. This story will come to an epic close and I'm excited to share it will y'all.


	23. I bet you thought u seen the last of me

The next morning Laura woke with two strong arms wrapped very protectively around her. She knew it was Carmilla because of the way their bodies fit together. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was blood. _So_ much blood that had dried and caked onto Carmilla's skin. It was all over her face, her neck, arms and even in her hair. Laura's first reaction was to push the girl away but Carmilla woke up with an alarmed look in her eye, and was immediately reaching for her sword that she had laying in the bed behind her. "No, no Carmilla! It's okay!" Laura assured her. The vampire looked down at her human and sighed, relaxing her tensed muscles and went to bury her face in Laura's neck, but Laura pushed her back.

"First of all you need to take a bath, then you need to let me see where all the wounds are. I can't tell because of all this blood." She said in a soft yet concerned manner. Carmilla stayed silent and nodded. She untangled herself from Laura and stood up in all her naked glory, very stiffly. Laura could visibly see multiple gashes on the vampire's body, some still leaking blood. She looked down at the bed sheets to see that they were soaked in blood, then down at herself to see that she and her wedding dress was _also_ soaked in blood.

She decided the easiest thing to do would be to bathe with Carmilla. "Carm?" She called after the girl. She heard a grunt in response. "I'm going to bathe with you." Another grunt. _Is it going to be like this all day?_ She asked herself. She peeled off her wedding dress, discarding it on the floor then walked into the bathroom. Carmilla had just finished filling the tub up with water when Laura walked in, just as naked as she was. The vampire was in too much pain to care, so she simply just stepped into the tub and beckoned Laura to join her. Laura followed suit and carefully stepped into the tub, then settled down in between her wifes legs.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's midsection, taking notice to the small swell of her stomach. "How's the baby?" She asked in a very gruff voice, that was a tell tale sign of both her discomfort and her exhaustion. Laura broke her trance from the now blood stained water and looked over her shoulder at Carmilla. "He's just fine." That made Carmilla smile a bit. "What makes you think it's a boy?" She inquired. "I just have a feeling." The vampire accepted this and unwound her arms from around Laura's midsection. She grabbed the sponge that sat on a small table next to the tub and began to lather some soap onto it. Suddenly Laura turned herself around and grabbed the sponge. "Let me."

"Laura." Carmilla said in an exasperated tone.

"Carmilla you're hurt. Please, let me help you." Laura's eyes were giving away just how worried she was for her wife. Carmilla nodded after a few moments and turned around, indicating she wanted Laura to start from the back. Thankfully Carmilla's back wasn't as bad as her front was. _This is a good thing,_ Laura thought, _no extra scars to add to the hundreds already here._ She scrubbed until she was satisfied with her work, then made a noise with the back of her throat to let Carmilla know to turn around. She did, then Laura started to scrub her arms. The gashes were clear of any extra blood caked around them and she could visibly see them starting to heal. She figured being uncleaned made them stay open, but she wasn't sure. She ran the sponge over Carmilla's chest which had a particularly deep cut near her heart. Laura's own heart started to pound in her chest.

She didn't want to even think about what could have happened, had the man in the hood somehow gotten to her heart. "Who was he?" Laura suddenly asked. Carmilla looked up from where she had been staring off and sighed. "It might be better that you don't know creampuff." She said, her voice still sounding awful. "Who was it Carmilla?" Laura said in an authoritative tone. _Poor kid's gonna have one hell of a strict parent,_ Carmilla thought to herself fondly. _Two for that matter._

"It was William, back from the dead and all vamped out." Laura dropped the sponge. "No. It can't be, he's dead. You ripped.." She trailed off. Carmilla nodded, "It can be. My mother raised him apparently. All without the need for his heart, which makes him virtually impossible to kill." Laura looked very seriously into Carmilla's eyes. "You aren't the only one."

"Not anymore it would seem."

"Carm, what are we going to do?"

Carmilla shook her head, "I am going to protect you. That is what _I'm_ going to do. You, my Queen, are going to come up with a way to explain last night to your people." Laura scrunched up her nose. "Protect me? Carmilla you protect me already, how is this any different."

"I'm King now aren't I?"

"Well, yes but-"  
"Then I make the rules, and I hereby decree that Carmilla can wear her armor."

* * *

Later that morning Laura called for LaFontaine, Perry and Kirsch to join her in the throne room. Laura sat on her throne taking note of an extra one that was placed next to her own. _Carmilla's throne,_ she mused. The three people joining her in the room all gave each other bewildered looks. Kirsch was just about to pipe up when the side door to the throne room was pushed open and a very angry Carmilla stormed in, clad in her black armor. She came to a stop standing next to Laura's throne. "My King, if you don't mind my asking, what are you wearing that for?" Asked Perry. "Because the life of your Queen has been threatened and there is no other person capable of protecting her as well as I can."

Kirsch stayed silent because after what he had witnessed last night, who he now knew as Carmilla, was correct. He watched as the hulking cat flung a man out of the glass window in the ballroom. He guided that same cat as it dragged itself to Laura's room, before it climbed up on the bed and passed out from exhaustion with the tiny human wrapped in its paws. He laid the black sword that belonged to Carmilla behind the cat and exited the room.

Perry took notice to the fact that Charles was for once shaven and he was speaking in an oddly high-pitched tone. "Charles are you well? Your voice is high, should I fetch you some tea?" Carmilla shook her head but smiled at Perry, thankful for the kind offer. "You all need to be aware of something but it cannot go past this room." They all nodded. Laura had a feeling she knew where this was going. "I am not a man named Charles. I am a woman named Carmilla." Perry gasped and a hand flew to her mouth but what shocked her even more then this _Carmilla's_ announcement was that neither LaFontaine nor Kirsch seemed surprised.

"Two of the three of us already knew that Carmilla, what else do you have to say?" LaF spoke, knowing that there was more to be said. "I'm also a vampire." Perry laughed hysterically causing Laura to give her a bewildered look, "Perry are you alright?"

"My Queen, there's no such thing as vampires. You obviously need to have your.. whatever you call _her,_ checked out by LaFontaine here." She said gesturing to the doctor. "Oh, Carmilla is completely sound of mind." LaF gave Perry a nod and smile. "She's claiming to be a vampire LaFontaine that is _not_ sound of mind!"

"Enough!" Laura shouted. All eyes turned shocked towards her, including Carmilla's. "Carmilla is a vampire, she is my personal guard once again, she is your _King_ but above all she is my _wife_." There was a pause in the room as everyone digested their Queen's words. "You are the only people who are aware in this kingdom. We thought it fit to tell you because you are truthfully our closest friends." Carmilla nodded along with what Laura was saying, feeling slight pride that her once timid Laura was now strong and commanding when she needed to be. She ruled with a soft but firm hand and that's exactly what this kingdom needed. "I need guards watching Laura at all times, at least four." Carmilla spoke directly to Kirsch. The young knight nodded and was already choosing his best men for the job in his head.

"Laura what are you going to tell the people about last night?" Carmilla turned to her wife. "I was going to tell them most of the truth. A man with magic came and-"

"What do you mean a man with magic came?" Perry cut her off, "We had a great time. You two danced, ate cake, then went to bed while everyone else left the castle. The cleanup was hard but I got it done in about an hour." LaF nodded along with this, giving both rulers a bewildered look. "Perry that's not what happened at all." Kirsch said to the woman on his right. "He gave them false memories." Came Carmilla's voice as she plopped down into her throne and rested her elbow on the armrest so that she could prop her head up. Laura shook her head in quiet disbelief that it seemed everyone else had a wonderful memory of her wedding night but her.

"So what do we do now?" Kirsch asked. "We prepare for something like that to happen again. Tell your knights to be waiting in the field around back tomorrow morning at sun up. It's time for some extensive training." Kirsch nodded, completely agreeing with his King. "I am going to retrieve my best men to watch the Queen right now."

"Good. Thank you Kirsch." Carmilla said to the young man. Kirsh nodded then left the room, leaving LaF to ask a question that's been on their mind since Carmilla began speaking. "What do you need of me my King?"

"I will be joining you in the infirmary later to discuss all things you need to know about vampires. You can broaden your study on the subject. I have a feeling having a doctor that knows my situation will benefit me in the future." LaF nodded eagerly. "Of course, I'll go prepare my things now!" They rushed off without another word, going through the side door that led to the infirmary.

"That leaves you Perry." Carmilla spoke softly. "I know this must be hard for you to comprehend and I'm very sorry you had to find out this way, but I need a favor of you." Perry seemed a bit standoffish towards the vampire but one glance at a nodding Laura and Perry turned towards Carmilla. "What can I do for you Carmilla?" She asked sounding a bit miffed. "Laura is pregnant." Perry's eyes widened and she immediately opened her mouth to begin asking a million questions when Carmilla's hand came up to silence her. "The child is mine. Don't ask how, it's a long and embarrassing story. I need your word that you will be with Laura every step of the way." Perry regarded both of the women in front of her with a confused look, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course."

"Good, then I know Laura is in good hands. I am going to bring her to the infirmary with me, so the doctor can examine her. Please join us." Perry nodded in confirmation, "But first I need to prepare dinner!" She said suddenly remembering she left a pot boiling in the kitchen.

Carmilla and Laura both couldn't help a small smile brought on by the woman's antics. "She's going to take a bit to come around, but she will." Laura spoke softly to her. Carmilla looked over to her wife and smiled when she saw one of Laura's hands unconsciously reach up to caress her stomach. "My main concern is you two." She said to her wife. Laura looked over bewildered, "Perry and I?" Carmilla laughed and took Laura's free hand in her own. "You and the child, love." Laura seemed to understand her mistake and giggled "Oh yes, of course. Lucky for us we have you to protect us and lucky for you we both love you very much."

"I love you both much, much more."

* * *

A few moons later Carmilla and Laura were in the Royal Gardens walking around. They had decided some fresh air would be good for them. Laura's stomach was rounded out in the most adorable way and the constant smile on Carmilla's face gave away just how happy she was. Laura spun around to look at Carmilla with a smile and a laugh.

Things had been going fantastically since their wedding. The people of Silas seemed to love Charles as their King and loved the fact that their Queen was already pregnant with an heir. Carmilla was still on guard and training her men who watched Laura everyday but other then that things went back to normal.

Being in the gardens now was the first time in awhile that she and Laura had been alone together, other then at night in their bedroom. Even then there was always two men stationed outside of their room. It made being intimate harder, not to mention Carmilla was terrified to hurt the baby. LaFontaine said that was an irrational fear because men slept with their pregnant wives all the time but Carmilla's reasoning was sound. Those men were not hundred years old vampires who had the strength to lift an entire carriage and the horses along with it.

Their wedding night becoming a distant memory proved to be a good thing. The less stress on Laura the better. LaFontaine guessed that Laura was about five moons along now and would benefit from beginning to take it easy. So Carmilla insisted that Laura cut back on her hours in the throne room and that she spend most of her days in the study, reading what she can about childbirth. Even Carmilla picked up a few books on the subject, wrinkling her nose at some of the things the writing suggested would happen.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked in a questioning tone. The vampire shook her head and focused her eyes back in, happy to see her wife's confused smile just inches from her face. "There you are." She said with a smile.

"Here I am cutie."

"I was asking you if you thought this dress was nice?"

Carmilla glanced down at said dress and smiled. It was a soft yellow color, obviously tailor made for Laura's pregnant belly. "Yes it's beautiful love." Carmilla spoke, her voice full of love for the Queen. Laura's smile lit up Carmilla's whole world for a moment before she noticed a puff of black smoke behind her wife. She immediately drew her sword and brought Laura behind her.

A woman stepped out from inside the black smoke and immediately Carmilla was snarling. "What are you doing here?" She all but screamed.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your mother?" The woman grinned creepily. From behind Carmilla, Laura gasped. _Carmilla's mother is the person who cursed her and made her what she is now,_ Laura thought. "I don't have a mother. Leave here or I will kill you with no hesitation."

"Then why haven't you already?" The woman spoke in a patronizing tone. "You see darling, if you were really going to kill me you would have found me years ago and done so." Carmilla kept her face stoic. "Oh don't be too excited to see me Carmilla."

* * *

A/n: Hey guys, how are y'all doing? It's been a while, a lot has changed. I moved in with the girl I told you about before, though we broke up. Now I am moving out after just a short lived two months here. Things are complicated and honestly really shitty. So my gift to you is this chapter, for being so patient, while I live and learn. I love this girl so much guys. "You only know you love her when you let her go", I suppose. She'll always be a bright spot in my life, just from afar now. I'll be okay! Through this heartbreak though, I have found motivation to write again. So I will not make any set dates or promises that I can't keep but I will say be on the lookout for more of 'Iris' here soon! :)


	24. The Panther, the Witch and the Queen

I apologize for any mistakes, I did not have a beta reader for this chapter. If you are interested, I'm taking submissions now. All you need to do is inbox me on Tumblr or Twitter ( CarmillaIsLifee). I'll let you know further details there. Please let me know if you find any mistakes within the chapter so that I may fix them!

* * *

" _You see darling, if you were really going to kill me you would have found me years ago and done so." Carmilla kept her face stoic. "Oh don't be too excited to see me Carmilla."_

Carmilla kept the Queen behind her, her sword drawn and at the ready. She stayed silent, observing her mother, whom she hadn't seen in centuries. "It really has been too long darling." The witch spoke. "Not long enough." Carmilla stated after a beat. The witch's face fell only for a second before she regained her smile. Taking a step to the left and craning her neck she looked beyond Carmilla "Who is this lovely lady you have hidden behind your back? Laura I presume?"

"That's _Queen_ Laura to you." The tiny Queen challenged. The witch's smile turned even more wicked. "Ah yes. I was told by my darling boy William that you have a mouth on you. It's a shame you don't know how to keep is closed." Laura's face scrunched up in disgust. "William is nothing short of a swine." Carmilla's mother let out a terrible laugh. "Carmilla here has learned the hard way what getting on my bad side will get you. Let me teach you as well." With a wave of her old, boney hand Laura lost her ability to speak. From behind Carmilla she panicked, thinking it may be permanent. Carmilla took the opportunity to step forward and place her blade under her mother's chin. "Fix her." She said with malice dripping from her words. The witch smiled at her daughter. "I will once the adults finish having a little chat, if everything can be said and done peacefully. So far," She eyed the sword, "You're loosing."

Carmilla lowered her sword to her side, warily. "What do you want mother?" She said with a certain bite in her tone that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get rid of. "I want to congratulate you on the baby." The hair's on the back of the vampire's neck stood up in an instant. "Is that all you came for?" She said hoping that her voice didn't give away how terrified she was of her mother being anywhere near the baby. It did.

The witch wasn't able to wipe the smile off her face. "You know me so well darling. Do you remember the little old beggar in the market all those moons ago? Well…" She gestured toward herself. "Of course I was in another form." Carmilla had a feeling. She never voiced it, tried not to think about it. The feeling still crawled just beneath the surface though. Behind her a tiny noise was heard, Laura no doubt, having a fit in her own mind about the news revealed to her. "Another form?" Carmilla spoke warily. "You didn't think I would stick to just this one did you? Oh no. I have many. This one never helped me out, you were always.. _favored._ " She eyed Carmilla up and down with disdain. "Though I can't see why. Back in the day my beauty was no match for anyone's. Though I suppose I passed that gene onto you. Imagine my surprise when I found that my," She giggled for a second. "Not so _little_ curse, backfired. You bed women. Queens at that."

Laura cringed at the witch's joke. A mother should never worry about who their child is sleeping with and shouldn't know about their child's… _size._ The joke was completely accurate, just not appropriate. _Not the point Laura_ , the Queen scolded herself and again focused on the conversation at hand.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Carmilla said, her tone becoming impatient. The witch gave Carmilla a look that only a mother could master. "Do you remember what the beggar said?" She snapped her fingers and gave Laura a pointed look. "I believe you do Queen Laura." The Queen in question swallowed, reliving the moment in the market that still haunted her in her nightmares.

"She told me I needed to run, because the Black Knight would be the death of me. That his hands are stained with blood, he'd fill the castle with it." She gave a sheepish look up to Carmilla for a second, then looked back at the witch and continued. "That the blood would pour like rain. She sang that I was dead.. That the king didn't have a heart.." Her breath hitched. The former King had been a subject they avoided. "That everyone was dead. That he would be the end of myself and the baby." A few tears leaked from her eyes. These subjects were touchy and thinking about the fact that the witch has predicted most of that to be true was terrifying.

"Ah yes. She remembers well. Well a few things in my prophecy still haven't come true. That's why I'm here. I bring you a promise." Carmilla tipped her head up, eyeing her mother. No promise she could make regarding this subject could be good. "And what is that?" She asked.

"The Queen will die by my hand." Carmilla had her sword at the ready and Laura firmly pressed against her back in an instant. "You will not lay a hand on her!" She shouted, ready to cut her mother to pieces. "Relax Dark One, not yet. Why would I waste a perfectly good half human, half vampire child? Why would I destroy my grandchild?" Carmilla was seething and tense. Every inch of her being told her to obliterate the witch in front of her. "The child has done nothing to me. I'll wait." She laughed, "Until then my dear," She bowed. "Don't forget, your sins will catch up with you. Everything you've ever done. Magnified." Then with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Laura, who had one hand over her mouth quietly sobbing and the other cradling her stomach, sunk to the ground onto her knees. Carmilla stood there, staring at the space her mother once occupied, praying to every god that they protect her family. She had enough sense about her to bend down and pick Laura up bridal style so she could carry her back to the castle. Back to some safety.

The entire time Laura's hands beat Carmilla's chest plate. Soft squishy hands met cool metal every few seconds. Carmilla understood Laura's reasoning. She was the reason that her life and their child's life was put into jeopardy. Was Carmilla guilty to begin with? No, but she did become a monster. Became the Black Knight. She didn't have to kill. She didn't have to rip people limb from limb. She did it for sport, for protection, in blind rages. She was unpredictable and terrible, at least she was before Laura. Now the two things she loved the most in the entire world were being threatened. All because she had to circum to the beast inside her.

Her inner cat growled in her chest, then yowled at the realization that it put its mate and its offspring into danger. A single tear rolled down Carmilla's cheek as she carried Laura through the castle, ignoring the questions from the guards, the maids, Perry, LaFontaine, Kirsch. She walked right past them, up the grand flight of stairs that led to a hall that led their room. She kicked open the doors laid Laura, who was still trying to beat her, down on the bed and finally grabbed her wife's wrists. The human had no strength compared to the vampires but was still able to move around, which told her Carmilla wasn't trying.

Through blurry eyes she looked up at her vampire and saw the brokenness written in every feature of her face. Her eyes lost the shine that she had worked so hard to place there, her mouth hung low in a frown. Her eyebrows were knit together in anguish. Laura stopped fighting her and instead broke free of Carmilla's hold and wound her hands around her Kings neck. She nodded when she saw the questioning look in Carmilla's eyes and was relieved when the vampire carefully folded herself into Laura. Carmilla sobbed loudly into Laura's neck and the human joined her.

For hours they laid in the bed, crying on and off. No words were spoken until finally after they both were all cried out Laura spoke up. "I'm sorry. For hitting you." Carmilla shook her head, "I understood why." Laura turned to her, being mindful of her pregnant belly. "We can fight her. There's no way she can pull this off. We'll just have a few guards on me at all times. When we're in here, you're my guard. We'll have four stationed outside. We'll never lock the door, give them easy access if we ever need them. We'll keep however many you deem fit in the throne room, no more guardless walks in the garden. When the baby is born we'll station guards outside of his room. Inside if we have to!"

Carmilla couldn't help her smile. "You still believe the child is going to be a boy?" Laura nodded, hands planted firmly on her belly. She reached over to grab one of Carmilla's hands and placed it on the side of her stomach. At first Carmilla was confused but then she felt it. A kick. The strongest little kick she's ever felt in her life and suddenly there was no witch mother. No worries in the world. Just herself and Laura feeling their child kick in her wife's belly. "Gods above there really is a child in there." She looked up into Laura's eyes with a smile on her face and in her eyes. Laura laughed, "Did you think this whole time I was just gaining weight?"

"Well from the amount you eat.." Carmilla trailed off, giving Laura a mischievous grin. The Queen made a noise of surprise. "Carmilla Karnstein I am growing _your_ child inside of me. Nurturing him to be healthy and strong." Carmilla's eyes widened and she smiled, "Yes, you are my love. Thank you." She kissed Laura's nose and rose, bones creaking from being confined in the armor on her body and because her cat ached to be out and able to play with its mate. "I think I may need to let my cat out in the gardens for a bit." She spoke what was on her mind to Laura. The Queen sat up, scared to be left alone, "Do it in here." Carmilla looked up from taking off her armor with a cocked eyebrow. "Right here, in our bedroom? Laura have you forgotten how large my beast is?"

"Don't refer to him as that!" Carmilla's other eyebrow joined its partner in shock. "Him?" Laura blushed, "He has, you know, your _parts_." It dawned on Carmilla that her beast _did_ have a penis and that there were no female qualities to the cat. Therefor it was a boy, physically. _How odd I've never thought of this before,_ the vampire thought to herself. "Still, why would I let him out in the castle? That's asking for trouble."

* * *

Carmilla retracted her earlier statement. This was nothing short of the most delightful thing her cat had ever experienced. The large feline was laying belly up on the plush bed enjoying full body rubs from Laura. The cat's purrs were loud and insistent, it's body angling itself to get just the right spot for ultimate pleasure. The small human had a face splitting grin when she stopped rubbing and instead threw a pillow at Carmilla. At first the cat seemed alarmed but then it began to play with the pillow, throwing it up into the air and catching it with all four paws. It repeated this a few times before it threw the pillow up particularly high and batted its paws at the pillow, sending it flying towards Laura. It hit her, not too hard, in the face.

The Queen seemed shocked at first but then it was game on. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" She asked the cat, picking the pillow up and hitting it in its large nose. The cat scrambled to an upright position and gave Laura what it had hoped was a menacing glare. The former Princess knew better. "What are you going to do about it, huh?" She asked playfully. In an instant the cat had her pinned beneath it, being mindful of her pregnant belly. There was a look in it's eye that Laura recognized as predatory and territorial. "Uh, Carmilla?" She croaked.

In an instant the cat shrank and shifted back into a naked Carmilla, the look still in her eye. "You are mine, Queen Laura. To protect and serve." Then using her vampire speed, her lips were on Laura's. A moan immediately escaped the Queen's throat. Just as fast as Carmilla's lips were on her own, Laura was turned on. Her dress was torn, literally, off in the next instant.

Without much time passing, Carmilla was inside Laura. She was taking it slow and being gentle, scared of hurting the baby. In all the haziness in her mind, Laura still understood what this was. It wasn't fucking, although she enjoyed that too, it was love making. In fact it might have been one of the best times she had ever had, when they made love.

It meant so much to her.

She felt safe, though what she didn't realize was that she wouldn't feel that way for some time after that night.

* * *

So guy's. I tried to pull all stops in this chapter. I gave you threats, I gave you angst, fluff, smut, impending doom. What more is there to want? Let me know ;)


End file.
